Reincarnated Hero
by Gen3sian
Summary: To die without regret is the greatest achievement for all humankind but one man regrets not living the life of his favorite manga "Boku No Hero Academia". At last, his wish is conceded and now become a part of the story. Would he achieve with his knowledge to become a Hero? And avoid any negative moments of it? Male!ProtagonistOC (Rewriting at the moment)
1. Prologue

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Prologue**

Everyone lives their normal lives as routines. You born, you grow, you make friends, you embrace your family, have a first-love, work after graduate, marry, have children, support them, and lastly die.

The final moment after your life, you'll have no regrets to the afterlife. That is the best thing a human can get in their lives. But not everyone can have a happy ending. They are not those who dreams being like a fantasy world. Fighting monster, demons or villains. Everyone is afraid that their dreams get shattered by reality. The reality by having a loop of things everyone has.

A single soul floated alone in the eternal world as it seemed that his life ended.

"…" The soul hasn't said anything since he had died. Maybe he didn't have anything to say, what he had experienced over his time in his life, how he had been raised, who he had interacted with, and how his duty was for the person he protected and was entrusted with.

His last wish would have been being with that person and enjoy her favorite program "My Hero Academia".

But now, he was dead, his soul wandering at the soul realm with others like him. He wasn't a saint or devil; he knew how the world was represented with good and evil. Two sides of the same coin he would elaborate.

"My child," The mysterious voice had startled the poor soul which jumped, or if it could expressed with a startled movement. "Oh don't be scared, my child. I didn't mean to startle you."

The soul started to calm itself after the voice's reassurance. The one who spoke had a heavenly aura around her; and as 'her', she was wearing a snow white robe and a veil over her head. She had a beautiful skin tone as well as face.

"I'm the God of Life and Death in which I'm the overseer of those souls that wander after their deaths. After witnessing what you have done, I decided to give you a chance."

Not getting what the proclaimed God said he asked, "What chance?"

"A chance to reincarnate to another world wherever you want, there are many universes which occur various exciting things. Magic, powers, mutation, extraordinary quirks!" The God exclaimed abruptly before composing herself. "Or if you prefer, you can choose having a normal birth and living normal with a new family."

"…" The soul stayed quiet listening what the God has offered. It knew that even for what he had done, he was still pardoned and let him reincarnate.

"What if I don't choose?" It asked.

The God pondered for a moment looking at the soul quite sad for what the soul just asked.

"…It is quite a difficult choice, isn't it my child?"

The soul nodded, or at least it looked like it.

"Well, your life happened to be sudden and even if I could do something about it, your body has already been buried. We wouldn't like you to resurrect from the death and making you look as a undead, right?"

Once again the soul nodded.

"I'm giving you this choice since the God of your Earth had explained to me that what you had encountered before your death; it gave him a chance to give you a second chance in life."

The soul thought about that person, the one who protected ever since he first met her. He had interacted with that person for quite long time, even he knew of anime since she had first recommended and wanted to watch with her; even if their ages was by a large margin.

"Then… it is possible to live my life as in those stories I have known and read before?"

"Why yes, even if your world were depicted as a show of entertainment it gives the others Gods the idea of creating those worlds as well."

"Then I would like to live my new life there."

The God smiled, "All right, but where do you want to reincarnate my child?"

"I would like to reincarnate in the world of 'My Hero Academia' if you please." He answered.

"It's alright my child. I'll even let your memories be kept to you but what's next is up to your decision."

"…What decision?" The soul wonders, raising an imaginary eyebrow.

"I'll give you the power or for which case 'Quirks' are named in that world." God answered.

"I would be blessed to own a Quirk."

"There are various quirks that you can choose from it. There are more but the next are which the god of that world wanted you to have." God informed. "Here are the Quirks you can choose:"

 **Quirk:** [Elemental Dragon].

 **Description:** As a dragon base quirk, you can transform from a human to a demi-dragon and a full-grown dragon. As a demi-dragon form, you can appear dragon wings on your back to fly but having to fly for a long period of time can leave you exhausted if not trained enough. You can grow a tail to which you can use it on close combats or anything that you can think off and have the strength of a fully grown dragon. As full-grown dragon you can grow much bigger size of it, for a period of time because if you maintain for a long time in that state, you could bring exhaustion on his mind and become berserk of it, unless trained of course. And lastly as having a elemental quirk, you can use the four elements (Fire, Water, Earth & Wind) as you please, depending of the situation.

"[Elemental Dragon] huh. It's quite tentative to have it but what other choices are?"

God continued, "The next is:"

 **Quirk:** [Oni].

 **Description:** You have the strength of an Oni for which you can lift any heavy objects easily for which grants him the advantage on rescue missions lifting debris. What's disadvantageous of it, it has to hold back a lot since his strength could kill or injure a person to a dangerous state. You can manipulate energy of your body to create a energy blaster out of your mouth but leaves you exhausted if you continue to overuse it.

"I see. The [Oni] gives the strength of one but if not well used it could be considered as a 'villain Quirk'."

"Next up is:"

 **Quirk:** [Magic Eyes].

 **Description:** Your eyes can change having black sclera with a colorful pupil (eligible at my choice) having telekinetic abilities to control the gravity of the people you see. You can fly using your own telekinesis or summon a skull-head beast to jump over and fly and it could also shoot a energy blast that could destroy anything unless they have a defensive capability. And you can teleport as you please but you first has to know the place to teleport otherwise it could be dangerous. If you keep overuse its quirk, you can have migraine and can't use it for a few hours.

"This Quirk makes me remember of that skeleton character of a videogame I know."

"And lastly..."

 **Quirk:** [Body Arsenal].

 **Description:** Your body can transmute in any kind of weapon you think of. Being small weapons, big weapons, close-combat weapons or even nuclear and energy weapons. You can even create or summon the weapons to use it on the field but it was a short time of usage unless of course you train. But be careful, bringing much bigger guns will exhaust you so you'll have to train you stamina or find a way to transform or summon it using less force.

"Hmm… it's a quite useful Quirk in a fight if I must say."

"Does it any of these quirks picked interest you, my child?" God asked.

"Every Quirks are great but some of them gives some disadvantages..." He said, looking kind of distressful.

"Hmm…" God hummed after hearing the soul's distress, so she continued. "Well, you could also choose two Quirks if you wish it."

The soul looked at her quite surprised but nevertheless curious.

"Why would I want to choose two Quirks? Ain't that strange?" The soul raised his non-existent eyebrow.

"Well, yes. People who carry two Quirks differently and those are the two percentage of the world you're going to live." She elaborated. "But also because the God of that world asked me to give someone who would live there to give two Quirks.

"…So the 'God' of that world wanted someone to give two Quirks whoever wanted to come to that God's world? If that's what you saying."

"Why yes. Also because of his curiosity caused a person's devil to spread in the world."

The soul may have understood who she referred with.

"All for One…" He said with a hint of venom.

"Yes, as giving the power of [All for One] onto that man, he has spread his evildoing around the world making more villains than we ever thought."

"So you want me to change it." He assumed.

"Well, that, but also making it continue as it is with some changed if you could help."

"Why? I could simply destroy everything with the powers I can choose."

"And make you the first target of those villains and others? I don't think so." The God shook her head. "I don't want you to be targeted at early age so I want you to train and develop those Quirks and maybe stop those people or maybe make them change their thinking of villainy."

The soul looked down absorbing what the God had told him. She was right, vigilantes are people who work as heroes but without a license if he ever do something outside he would be considered a danger and even his family would be pressed of my doings.

So he had to wait until High School to get into U.A. and get his license.

"Alright, I'll take my time with training and planning how to stop them from influencing everywhere."

The God gave him a smile before standing in front of the Quirks she had mentioned before.

"So, my child, which of these Quirks you want to take?"

He looked up at his options before speaking, "Then I'll choose..."

After finally choosing the Quirk or Quirks he would use in this world. He was now ready to reborn once again and lives fully on this world.

 **(*****)**

The first thing I saw was a bright light and three shadows.

"Congratulation! It's a boy!" The voice spoke while holding me to the air.

"Honey, look at him. Isn't he a handsome boy?" Another man spoke to his wife, who was laid down giving me birth.

"Yes. He is much like his father." My new mother, exhausted, somehow complimented me.

As being a new born baby, I started to cry out of instinct and both of my new parents held me, embracing the new family member into this new world.

"What should we name him?" My mother asked.

"We should call him..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(A/N: It is short as this was just the introduction. If any of you can help me decide if my OC has to replace or just add to the Class 1-A anyone can help me. There will be more of it so be patient and except grand adventurers of my new OC. I may create a second one but this time a Female!OC. Enjoy for now this and I accept suggestion of characters OCs.)**


	2. Reborn and New Life

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **Hello everyone. I'm still waiting if you want the OC protagonist to be part of the 1-A Class or replace someone inside but it'll be different, obviously. Thanks for an anonymous review, I'm may think to write another one with both powers you asked and yes, the Magic Eyes is the reference of Sans.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Reborn and New Life**

I was reborn again, thanks to God from my previous world of Earth, now by the name of **Junpei Takahashi**. My new parents are **Genkei Takahashi** (Father, age of 30) and **Yui Suzuki** (Mother, age of 28). I have now a big brother, **Keiji Takahashi** (6 years old), and big sister, **Fumiko Takahashi** (4 years old). But that's for another story.

Being the second son of the family and the youngest of my siblings, I had... um... doting parents. They sure love their sons and daughter equally. I have no problem with that. It's just that... sometimes you have to tone down the doting to a little serious. Less serious that some half-and-half kid's father.

I was born with navy-blue colored hair because of my father and amethyst colored eyes because of my mother, which its eyes shapes are sharper. And my skin is pale as for being an infant for now since it can be changed if I tan.

For what I understood in my household, both of my parents are working as heroes but because my mother suffered from an injury, she is now having a hold on her career as a heroine and staying at home as a housewife.

"Junpei-kun~! Do you want to play with the kids of the neighborhood?" She asks. Since I was 2 years old, I went to the playground hoping that I would meet with those two bunches and my mother had much time on her hands.

My mother, Yui Suzuki, was the housewife of the Takahashi family. She had long light-purple colored hair to which its length reached her back. Her eyes were sharp with its color as amethysts. And her skin was white as a snow. Her job supposedly was being a hero to which met my father when they were classmates. After graduation, they continued their partnership until my father proposed marriage.

My mother's quirk is [Magnet]. She can attract and repulse big objects from her hands. She can lift building and metallic objects such as guns or metals that are attached on something. She can stop bullets mid-air as Matrix. Organic isn't much of a choice unless they have something metallic on their bodies. If there are some people that can obstruct her quirk, she'll use martial arts to deal with it.

"Yes mama!" I replied, to which was normal but in my mother's point of view I was adorable.

Once I was there, I look around and found instantly the people I wanted to meet. Their unique hair color and style were easily catchable.

"Come on, Izuku! Let's go play!" His wild voice is even adorable before maturity. That was **Katsuki Bakugo**. For which in two years, his quirk would develop into [Explosion].

"Wait for me, Kacchan!" The other kid with him was **Izuku Midoriya**. At the time, he was the most innocent among the kids in the neighborhood but since in two years, his quirk would never develop, he would become quirkless.

"Ara, ara. Yui-chan. It's been a while!" Said the green-haired one who was **Inko Midoriya** , Izuku's mother. Having her quirk named [Attraction of Small Objects] in much cases [Telekinesis] but it was much more weaker than others.

"We haven't seen you much after middle school graduation. How's Genkei?" The other mother with blonde spiky hair was **Mitsuki Bakugo** , Katsuki's mother, added. Her quirk was [Glycerin], secreting its component from her skin making her have a great skin quality despite her age. Giving her husband's quirk [Oxidizing Sweat] is was much more compatible to create Katsuki's future quirk [Explosion].

"Yeah... After graduating from UA, I was quite busy. Oh, and he's fine. Just doing his job as a hero, that husband of mine." My mother rubs her back head, embarrassed.

From what I could grasp from their conversation, they were closer way before and are still friends even though my mother's agenda was quite busy with hero work.

"And who's this little one?" Inko asked, looking at me curiously.

"Oh. He's my other son Junpei. Come on, introduce to them."

"Hello. I'm Junpei Takahashi. Two years old." I bowed politely.

"I didn't know you had another son. Isn't it too much work? I mean, having lot of kids." Mitsuki asked looking at Yui.

"Yeah. But we are happy having another member of the family. Maybe I could bring another one." She joked playfully.

"Heh~ if you say it." Mitsuki finished this conversation and looked at their kids. "Katsuki! Come here!"

"You too, Izuku! There is someone you two wanna meet." Inko called them.

"Yes, mama?" Izuku wondered.

"He's one of our friend's sons. His name is Junpei. Could you please be a dear and play with him?" Inko said to both of them.

"Yes!" Katsuki nodded. "Come with us."

"Yeah, let's play." With that I followed them to play, given much that I knew that in two years it could end differently.

After that, we became best friends the three of us. We spoke much alike about games, toys and especially about All Might. Sometimes we spoke to become heroes with our not yet developed quirks. They just gave me a nickname such as Jukkun or Jun. It was the first time I wanted to cherish this moments inside my heart (it sounds cheesy).

Then it has passed two years since I first met both Izuku and Katsuki, and became their friend. Now having four years old, it was the time we manifested our quirks. The first one to develop was Katsuki with his [Explosion].

"Hey! Look at this! With these I'll be the number #1 hero!" He roared as his palms showed little explosions.

The kids started cheering and complimenting about his powerful quirk. That is what triggered his ego button.

Oh god... That's where his ego started growing. I sighed internally thinking that from what was the good and innocent Katsuki would become the prick and cocky Katsuki until he realize his own mistakes, that would be never.

After few days later, it was my turn to check on my quirk. I already knew what I chose so it wouldn't be much surprise.

"This is the first time in my career that I had to witness this." The doctor stated.

"Doctor, is something wrong with Junpei?"

The doctor shook his head. "Usually kids at the age of four start to manifest their quirks at early ages or after some months later, having a single quirk. But your son... he is a unique one, Miss Takahashi." The doctor explained.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She was practically clueless what the doctor just said.

"I mean that you're son is going to develop a second quirk."

"You mean he's going to get another quirk?"

"Yes, that's right." The doctor nodded. "Sometimes kids mutate both parents' quirks into one. Rare cases, they develop a new one. In your son's case, well... he is getting another one, Miss Takahashi."

"S-So... When does he get his second one, doctor?"

"Well... That's where it is a surprise ma'am. I do not know."

"You don't?!"

"Yeah. But for what I can understand, the second quirk will occur after some years. Like late-bloomers. But specifically I do not know. This is my first time seeing this." The doctor replied, adjusting his round glasses.

I did want to show my mother the first new quirk I owned. So I looked at the chair next to the doctor. My eyes started glowing in color purple. The chair started to be engulfed in a purple colored energy and began to rise from its place.

The doctor and my mother were both surprised; from my low-aged body I could at least lift a little the chair as if it was a pebble.

God did explain what and how my quirks worked. It was quite difficult, since I was a quirkless from my previous life, it was much like fantasy to have powers but here I'll develop my powers or quirks to become who I want to be.

"It's incredible Junpei-kun!" My mother complimented.

"I did it, mama." I was at least happy, having a quirk and develop a next one, not knowing for how long. At least I had a family that supports it. With that we returned to our home.

My father, brother and sister were waiting for us, anticipating for the news.

"Well?" Genkei was first to ask.

My father, **Genkei Takahashi** , is a full-time hero. He has short navy blue hair, round shaped blue eyes and stubble around his face. He has a well body built since he is a hero, he much has to train his body for this kind of career. His quirk [Beast Transformation] gives him the ability to become any kind of animal and using their unique abilities. His body can also change it skin tone, having fur, scales, feathers, etc.

"Mom, did our little brother have a quirk?" Fumiko added, now at the age of eight.

 **Fumiko Takahashi** , my sister, has a purple colored hair and tied up as a ponytail. Her eyes were in amethyst color but its shape was rounded. Her quirk [Divine Fox] gives the abilities lets her use any divine magic Divine or Evil Kitsunes do. She can do illusion, manipulate elements and transformation. So for now she has one fox tail.

"Or...?" Keiji added second in wonder or distress, now at the age of ten.

 **Keiji Takahashi** , my big brother, has a mixture of navy blue and purple hair, which is medium-length. His eyes were blue much as like our father a little sharper than my sister. His quirk [Power Beast] gives his body the capability to get the same strength of any animal. It's somehow different from our father, his muscles bulge over when he uses his quirk.

"We have announced that our little Junpei has a quirk. Show them." She announced.

I nodded and looked at the three family members in front of me. My eyes started glowing and lifted them on the air.

"Awesome!" Said Keiji as he was floating on the air as Fumiko giggled.

"It's strange that he got a different from my quirk. But it is almost the same as yours, dear." Genkei thought aloud while being on the air. Thinking that I had Telekinesis based quirk.

"No. The doctor said it is different from it. Also that he will get another one in the future. So Junpei, be a dear, and lower them." My mother ordered me.

"Yes, mama." Every family member landed on their feet.

"...What do you mean that he is going to get another one?" Genkei asked, crossing his arms under his chest, curious.

"The doctor said that his second quirk will occur after much later years."

"WOW! Our little Junpei is getting a second quirk?! That's amazing!" Keiji shouted, hugging me.

"That's good, Junpei." She patted my head.

"Brother, sis, please..." I was embarrassed, this much affection was too much even for me.

"So how are you going to name it, son?" My father asked to me.

"Um... [Magic Eyes]?" I said as if I was suggesting.

"It's great. He even glows with his eyes, dad. That's a great name for his quirk!" Fumiko agreed.

After celebrating with dinner, we went to sleep for tomorrow. The next day, I went to kindergarten and showed everyone about my quirk.

"That's awesome~" Izuku said with his sparkled eyes.

Katsuki just looked at me. Even if my quirk was interesting, he still thought that his was better.

One of the children asked to Izuku, "Hey, Midoriya. When will you unlock your quirk?"

"I do not know but I hope it is something good." He expected to have a quirk. I could only sign internally to which his news was going to be bad.

Then summer vacation began, we played most of time with other kids. Katsuki showed that he could do anything better than Izuku. I was just the mid-ranked but the second of Katsuki, in his mind. Izuku couldn't do much of it since he was the weakest of the group.

That day, Katsuki was playing with a ball, doing some moves with it. I did well considering that I also learned sports with my family and previous life with my friends back then. Now it was Izuku's turn. He couldn't do well with the ball since he fell on his buttocks.

"Izuku, you really can't do anything, can you?" Katsuki said with his orange ball on hand.

"Kacchan, that's mean." I said to him.

"Look." He called, holding Izuku's bucket with his name on it. "You can read the characters for "Izuku" (緑谷出久) as "Deku" (出久), you know."

"Kacchan, you can read?" One of the boys said.

"You can't?" Then he pointed at Izuku. "And "Deku" means someone who can't do anything!"

Every other kid looked at Izuku agreeing of his incompetence. I wouldn't let them do as they pleased. Before they would be bullies of him, now I'll be his protector of his traumatic past.

After that we threw stone to skip over a river. Katsuki had done seven, I have done at least five, not bad from a heroic family but for least I still haven't got my second quirk yet. And Izuku had zero skips. Poor him.

Then that fated day occurred, the day that Izuku had checked his quirk. But when we were on kindergarten, his face... had the expression of despair. His dream to become a hero was crushed down.

Nevertheless this friendship was still united through my interferences. I wished to change Katsuki's cockiness and to help Izuku's grown slowly. Though in Katsuki's case, it'll be difficult.

After days of Izuku's grieving, we went to walk through a forest; Katsuki slipped over a moss and fell over a river. The others kids were worried if he was injured, Katsuki replying that he was fine but the one who went there to help was Izuku.

"Are you all right? Can you stand?" He asked worried, giving him a hand. I was just behind him. Izuku continued, "It would've been bad if you hit your head."

Katsuki literally snapped upon hearing his words. For him, it was an insult. To mock of his weakness. I just saw what I did see before, someone wanting to help somebody. But for Katsuki is all the opposite. He slapped his hand aside and went away.

Knowing this, Katsuki would be the difficult patient to change. I sigh internally that my years of being their friends, until we reached the age of going to the Yuuei (U.A.).

Four years have passed and now I'd got my second quirk, [Oni], at the age of 8. For some reason to another it had grown a small single horn on my forehead (Thought some of you can tell me if it prefer having between one to three horns).

Now even though I had [Magic Eyes], I still haven't unlocked my other abilities as it is. I've only been playing around with telekinesis. Teleportation is quite difficult. The first time I used it, I ended up trapped over a tree branch. Both of my parents and my siblings were crazy over my disappearance, for luck, my father used his quirk to follow my scent and put me down from the tree. And summoning the skull-headed beast, I can only small animals but they were pretty weak and it gave me migraine so I'll keep it under for a while.

Using my new quirk, my family was overjoyed but now that I had two quirks it is suppose to get a name for it. I haven't thought or given much of a thought about it. So my father decided to call it [Demon]? (You, readers, can also think of the compound quirk name) It sounded quite grim for my taste and the others but mixing my quirks of [Magic Eyes] and the [Oni] is quite comparable to think about it. I'm almost devil myself.

For starter, my second quirk [Oni] gave me so much trouble at first. I couldn't hold my chopsticks right, I ended up breaking it in half and they weren't wood chopsticks. Then there were other times: cans, trees and other heavy objects.

My friends were... well... terrified. But for Izuku and Katsuki, it was awesome. Katsuki made a statement that if we became heroes, I could be his side-kick or partner as heroes. I was just baffled internally, to think that Katsuki would prefer having a partner. But it wasn't a bad idea at first, at least hoping that his cockiness changes by that time. Izuku had his eyes sparkling but at the same time he was jealous and sad.

"I'm so jealous, Jun-kun." His tone was even sadder than when he was announced without quirk.

Even thought I couldn't help him to obtain a quirk, I could at least help him train.

"Don't worry about it, Izuku. Even though you can obtain a quirk, I'll help you build your body. You have to get a strong body if you want to help people."

"Y-Yeah! You're right." Izuku's tone changed more overjoyed.

After finishing school, I went back to home and asked my parents, bringing Izuku with me.

"Dad, mom. Can Izuku and I train martial arts?"

"Hm? Why dear?" My mother asked.

"If we wanna be heroes, we'll have to get stronger!" I stated. Both of my parents were proud of my words, to think that their second son wanted to become someone just like them.

My brother Keiji also started training his body in different types of martial arts way before us. My sister Fumiko, also began working out to become a hero with him.

After asking them, we merely fooled around, playing video games and chatting about heroes. Then Izuku returned to his house with his mother's help. She was grateful to me to at least being his friend since he was quirkless. I simply just said.

"Why do you think I can't be Izuku's friend, aunt? Even if he was quirkless or had a quirk, I'll still be his friend."

My reply brought tears to her for at least having someone to share the joy and grief with him.

"Thank you, Jun-kun." Inko cried up as she took Izuku back to home.

After they returned to their house, I went to play with my siblings.

The reason to let Izuku to take part of martial arts is because of three reasons: 1) His body is far too weak so I'll help his early training to obtain the [One for All] quirk. 2) He sometimes needed to defend himself against his bullies. And 3) I'll be funny to see Kacchan's face when Izuku had trained and developed his body more than him.

So they did as I asked, we were recommended to train on a dojo. Our training was rigorous and hard. The master of the dojo was a ex-hero and was my father's internship teacher.

"Oh-ho. Well look at that, it's my old intern, young Takahashi. How's your work as a hero now, laddie?" The man at front was now an early-elder. His grey short combed hair with a well styled beard wearing a white gi.

"It's been a while." My father bowed politely, "Yes, it's quite difficult but for my family and for the people but I'll keep in mind of my objectives as hero."

"Good, good. It seems that my teaching went well for you as your hero mentor. HAHAHA!" He laughed tremendously.

"Thought I could call _that_ teaching..." He mumbled under his nose. I overheard him saying that and was curious but I pretended not having heard that.

"You said something?!" He glared at my father and he kind of sweated a little.

"N-No, I didn't." He replied, waving his hands.

"And now," Looking at us. "Who are these two young fellas, Genkei?"

"He is my son, Junpei, and his friend, Izuku." He presented to us.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I bowed politely.

"H-Hello." Izuku bowed after.

"So he's Junpei and he's Izuku? Nice to meet you lil' fellas." The old man smiled. "I'm **Zag**. As I said before, I was a hero. But now, I'm the master of this dojo teaching future heroes or civilians. Hope you both are ready since I'll keep your spirits and body high!"

"Yes, sir!" The both of us replied.

With both of our answer, we trained non-stop for the next years under his wings. It was quite the training we did. First, we had to increase our stamina with different kinds of trainings with weights on us. I knew that learning martial arts would be beneficial for both Izuku and mine. I could learn to use the amount necessity to use my [Oni] quirk.

The first time I tried to use it during sparring, I had punched through the cement blocks as if it was nothing. I didn't break the blocks, I punched _through_ it.

Thought it made Zag to change my routines different from Izuku at all. But who am I to disagree? If I had to change because of different and dangerous quirk, so be it. Challenge accepted.

After the basic routines, we began sparring without using our quirks. Since you know, because of Izuku. But nevertheless, I tried to suppress much of my second quirk as much as possible. But there was the unexpected. Izuku was keen to learn and train martial arts since I recommended it. And he did what I did expect; his body was now bulky because of the harsh training and even beat me twice during sparring matches. I'm quite proud of myself, just a little.

Having passed years of training under Zag's tutelage, we finally mastered his martial arts. We were now 14 years old.

"We both thank to Zag-sensei to have taught us." I bowed my head to him as Izuku did the same.

"You're right. When you two entered at my dojo, you were both fragile and weak, except one. Now look at you both, strong and determined. So what'll be after you graduate Junior High School?"

"We take part of the Yuuei!" We both replied with our determined tone.

"That's right!" He placed his hands on both of our shoulders, "I'm proud of what you both have become. Now, go!"

"YES, SIR!"

Taking notes aside, since we mastered martial arts. I still needed to adjust my strength of it. Instead of adjusting, I may have become more powerful by it. Also we kept this secret from Kacchan. So if he ever found out that we trained way before him, and grew up more than him, he would blast us or even crush us apart. Though he would find harder for him against me.

Nevertheless, I did what I had to. But because of Izuku's gentle character, he was sometimes picked off by bullies. I had told him that we should kept the secret from our training of people would suspect something. He was clueless and confused what I meant but since I was his closest friend aside for Katsuki, he believed in me.

During our time training, we divided our times. I had a plan to maintain incognito under Kacchan's radar and pretended doing stuffs aside training. We could sometimes go to eat outside, play around, study or read something, only to keep Kacchan's nose away from us. Though sometimes, I encountered him doing training once or twice a week. That was something the story hasn't told at all.

Way before sometimes between my parents created something else; a new little sister. Earlier, at the age of 8 during my first years of training, both of my parents brought us a second little sister, by the name of **Himari Takahashi**. Both of my parents loved each other so much that they did _that_. I'm almost ashamed but looking at my little sister brought me satisfaction. So we moved out to much more bigger house, it was less big than a manor or much say lesser than some ponytail girl's mansion. But hell, it was big enough for all of us.

Given much that most of the studies, I had learnt were the same as my previous life. So it was somehow easy for me to understand most of it. Sometimes it was difficult and Katsuki would be better than me and Izuku, bragging as always. He would always think of me as his rival, thought I wasn't. I hoped, whatever happened in our last years of Junior High School, at least it would be satisfactory and calm.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Something you haven't understood of the Takahashi family (and a reminder for me):**

 **1st Son: Keiji was born when Genkei (24 years old) - Yui (22 years old)**

 **1st Daughter: Yui was born when Genkei (26 years old) - Yui (24 years old) - Keiji (2 years old)**

 **2nd Son: Junpei was born when Genkei (30 years old) - Yui (28 years old) - Keiji (6 years old) - Fumiko (4 years old)**

 **2nd Daughter: Himari was born when Genkei (38 years old) - Yui (36 years old) - Keiji (14 years old) - Yui (12 years old) - Junpei (8 years old)**

 **Difference of ages between brothers:**

 **Keiji: Yui (by 2 years) - Junpei (by 6 years) - Himari (14 years)**

 **Yui: Junpei (by 4 years) - Himari (by 12 years)**

 **Junpei: Himari (by 8 years)**

 **Takahashi Family Quirk:**

 **Genkei: [Beast Transformation] = Gives the ability to become any kind of animal and using their unique abilities. The user's body can also change it skin tone having fur, scales, feathers, etc. Overusing cause to become feral for a time unless it is controlled.**

 **Yui: [Magnet] = Gives the ability to attract and repulse big objects from her hands. It can lift building and metallic objects such as guns or weapons. Organic isn't much of a choice unless, they have something metallic on their bodies.**

 **Keiji: [Power Beast] = Gives the ability to give the user's body the capability to get the same strength of any animal. Being strength, agility, perception and intelligence. Overusing cause muscle ache for a time being.**

 **Fumiko: [Divine Fox] = Gives the abilities lets her use any divine magic Divine or Evil Kitsunes do. Illusion, elements manipulation and transformation. The amount of tails depend of the maturity of the user and age.**

 **Junpei (Protagonist): [Magic Eyes] & [Oni] = [Demon]? = Gives the ability to, on [Magic Eyes], to use telekinesis, teleportation and summon a skull-headed beast. On the [Oni], gives the strength of an oni. As Super Strength, Super Jump and there will be some unlockable abilities through training.**

 **Himari: [...] (Not yet thought about it, yet) (Maybe some of you can give me an idea?)**


	3. Beginning of a Starting Line

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

"Conversation" – _"Thoughts"_ – _"Phone/Communicator"_ – [Quirk Naming] – **[Abilities / Techniques Naming]** – 'Title/Nicknames' – **(Date/Time/Location)** – **Character's POV** – [ **BATTLE/TEST]**

 **(A/N: Thanks to** _ **Shadow9**_ **, he had the great idea for Himari's quirk. It's been long but here is the chapter. Enjoy it.)**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: So up today, we bring characters on this starting OMAKE!**

 **Junpei: Sup' author. Hello everyone.**

 **Izuku: H-Hi. It's nice to say hello to our readers.**

 **Katsuki: SHUT THE FUCK UP, DEKU! THE READERS ARE ONLY READING THIS BECAUSE OF ME!**

 **Junpei: (rolling eyes) In your dreams.**

 **Katsuki: (snap) WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU SHITTY EYE?!**

 **Junpei: (tick) YOU WANNA FIGHT, ASSHOLE?!**

 **Izuku: K-Kacchan. J-Jukkun. Stop it you two!**

 **Me: (sigh) Please enjoy this chapter...**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Beginning of a Starting Line**

 **Junpei's POV**

Now we were 14 years old, our last years as seniors in our Junior High School. As everybody else, we study, learn and hang out with friends, but that special day occurred.

Since our training, Izuku had grown more than my past knowledge being from 1,66m to 1,70m near Katsuki (1,72m). Since my training and family genes, I had grown 1,75m. Mostly my father, Genkei, is 1,92m. My mother, Yui, is 1,75m. My brother, Keiji, is 1,83m. My sister, Fumiko, is 1,74m. And my little sister, Himari, is 1m since she is 6 years old now.

On our way to school, Izuku had run off somewhere to look as a villain was attacking at the Tatooin Station, wreaking havoc anywhere as always.

"Who is fighting?" Izuku wondered as he made through the crowd.

The wood hero, **Kamui of the Woods** , arrived on the scene battling against the villain. The battle was fierce until a giant woman by the name of **Mount Lady** stole the villain away for her debut.

"Gigantification, huh... as a quirk it's fairly likely to attract attention and popularity, but isn't it also somewhat limiting since it'd be easier to inadvertently damage the city while on the job? Of course, that'd be moot if one could control one's size." Izuku started mumbling alone while writing his hero notes. He's such as a hero otaku as always.

"You taking notes?! Aiming to be a hero, huh? Nice! Good luck, kid!" The old man next to him cheered for him.

"Y-Yes sir! I'll do my best!" Just as he finished writing down on his notes, someone head-chopped him. "O-Ow?!"

"Hey, Izuku. Stop mumbling and taking notes, though it's important, but at this rate we'll be late for school." I said holding my shoulder bag on hand. Now I had longer hair down to my neck.

"J-Jukkun... Alright let's go." He nodded and we went to school.

 **(Aldera Junior High School)**

"C'mon class! You're Junior High School seniors! It's time you started thinking seriously about your futures! I'll be handing out printouts on your desired life-course!" Our homeroom teacher shouted with his serious tone about our future until it changed to a uncared tone about to which future we will become throwing aside the printouts. "You all want to be heroes, don't you?"

Every student started cheering showing their unique quirks to the teacher.

"Yes, yes, your quirks are all wonderful but it's against the rules to use them during school!"

Even I did raise my hand but just barely to be noticeable. Izuku raised his hand shyly as he is. Then Katsuki started yelling.

"SENSEI, DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH EVERYBODY ELSE! You can't compare me to these losers' weak-ass quirks. Mine's a whole other ballgame!" He mocked the others, sitting and putting his feet onto the desk, giving shit about others and thinking he is the king of the class.

"You've got a big mouth. Katsuki!" The other students booed him as he was mocking them truthfully.

"QUIET, YA GODDAMN RABBLE!"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten... Bakugo's shooting for U.A. High, isn't he?" The teacher spoke, forgetting the importance.

"You mean that National-Level Academy?! Isn't its entrance exam difficulty rating as high as 79?!"

"Yeah, and it's hypercompetitive to get in, right?!"

"YOU DONE RUNNING YOUR MOUTHS, PEONS?! I GOT AN A ON THE MOCK-TEST! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE AT THIS SCHOOL WHO'S GOT A CHANCE!" He jumped on his desk. "I'M GONNA SURPASS EVEN THAT "ALL MIGHT" BASTARD AS TOP HERO! AND I'M GONNA CARVE MY NAME INTO THE RANKS OF THE HIGHER BRACKET TAXPAYERS! GWAHAHAHA!" He laughed at the dream the reach the top ranked hero.

"Now that you mention it, didn't Midoriya want to go to U.A. as well?" The teacher informed which everyone stopped their babbling and Midoriya sat firmly instead of being scared... maybe a little.

Every student turned to look at Midoriya and started laughing.

"HAAAH?! Midoriya?! There's no way! If the only you can do is study. Then heroics are a pipe dream!"

"Th-There's no rule against it or anything! Sure there's no precedent, but-" He was cut off by Katsuki's explosions. "Dwahh!"

"Forget having a weak-ass quirk. You don't even have a fucking quirk. So where do you get off putting yourself on the same level as me, Deku?!"

"H-Hold on... That's not it... Hold on, Kacchan..." Just as he was about to say something, a loud crack sounded in the classroom.

Everyone was silent as the owner of the sound was me, Junpei Takahashi.

"Hold your horses, you hot-head. Just because Izuku wanted to enter the U.A., you people are spitting on him as he would fail? Just who are you people that decide that, HUH?!" I sneered at the people, glaring. Just as everyone present knows exactly about my quirk so they don't bother me much as Midoriya who is gentler.

"W-Well..."

Everyone was quiet after that comment.

"So you think that Izuku, just because he doesn't have a Quirk, you people can say whatever you bark on him as if he were to be garbage?"

Again, there were no comments. But I could feel that some of them mumbled under their breaths.

"So what? Once you get in U.A. what are you people going to do? Think that being a hero is a walk in the park? That you could put up in the society of heroes and gain a reputation? What a joke you people are." I clicked my tongue at the foolish people I considered colleagues.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"YEAH!"

"BUT I FUCKING KNOW HOW THAT WORKS YOU DIPSHITS!" Everyone flinched at my retort. "My family is one of the heroes in this society, my brother and sister are both active heroes, even my father but you guys think that it's a piece of cake? Don't make me laugh. I have seen my siblings with wounds beyond you people see on TV."

I could see some of them cringed and winced at the imagination of those wounds.

"Now," I looked at Kacchan with disapproving eyes. "It's so sad that among the people, you want to be a hero Katsuki."

At that comment, Katsuki's eyes twitched. "And what the fuck are you talking about you shitty eyes?"

"It means that I'm also joining the U.A. So don't you think it'll be easy, Katsuki." Everyone gasped. Knowing about my strength and family business, everyone thought that I was serious about joining U.A.

"I'll look forward to kick your ass." He said with a devilish smirk.

With a sigh, I glanced at our homeroom teacher with my disapproving eyes.

"I can't believe that even a teacher isn't doing anything to stop this fight. Are you doing your job well Teach?" I glared at the teacher who was gulping and sweating.

They wouldn't do anything to me since my family is a hero and they know that my actions are willing to be used against good causes. This is one of them.

 **(After School)**

After class, Izuku walked to me to speak.

"Thank you Jukkun." Such as gentle as he is. I'll help him to become the greatest hero in the world.

"Don't you worry, Izuku! I'll be supporting your dreams!" I smiled, giving him a thumb up, "I'll see you later. I'll wait for you downstairs." I said knowing that this day Katsuki would do something that will make Izuku grow up.

 **Izuku's POV**

"He's such a great friend. Well, I gotta hurry home and get my notes in order..." Just about I was about to grab my notes, another hand snatched it, "Ah!"

"We're not done yet, Deku." Bakugo grabbed Izuku's notes and glared at him. Without hesitation he half destroyed the notes on his hands.

"AAAAAAH?! Y-You...! W-Why...!" I trembled at my destroyed notes.

"I don't understand why that Junpei had to defend you, Deku. But importantly, do you know that most heroes had something in common?" He tossed my notes through the window. "Heroes goes to the same school and graduate from there to which means since I'm a perfectionist by nature, you see, forget about U.A., little nerd." He mocked me, placing his hand on me.

Before I would have been terrified being in front of Kacchan. But Jukkun helped me with training but why he did say I don't use my training if that what he made me do it? I was getting sick of being picked up by him but he is also my friend... I don't know what I have to do...

I heard him say something but I decided to ignore him. He can shove off whatever he says.

Then I remembered that my notes were thrown out by him. So I went to check them. But just about I was going to the windows, a head peeked from under and Jukkun appeared from it.

"Jukkun..."

 **(Minutes Ago)**

 **Junpei's POV**

So just outside, I was waiting near the place Katsuki would throw Izuku's notes. Hearing a loud boom, I looked up and, using my [Magic Eyes], I controlled the falling notes on the air and myself.

"Jukkun..." I gave back his almost-destroyed notes. "Thanks..."

There was a silence as I was floating just outside the window.

I suggested, "Hey. You wanna get ice-cream?"

Izuku nodded and we went to get it. Up to the way, silence was the only thing that did between us not want to remember what happened.

"Hey, Jukkun." Izuku broke the silence first.

"Hmm?"

"How I can't show my training of Zag-sensei against those bullies? I'm sick of getting picked off by them."

Well that's true. I told him to not show him about the training we had done but I can't tell him that it is about [One for All] now. Though it hurts me lying to him, I need to keep progressing with this lie.

"Izuku, though I want to show them your training, wouldn't be funnier to see their faces when you enter U.A.? It would be hilarious to see those idiots' faces." I grinned widely.

"Yeah, but... I don't know."

"Don't worry. They can shove whatever they bark into their asses. You are you and they are them. Your decisions are your own. Nobody can say what you are but yourself." I pointed at him.

Just as we passed through an under bridge, an amorphous villain emerged from the drains.

"Well what do we have here...? Two guises in M-size..." But just as he was about to jump on us, I simple stopped him from what stupidity he had thought. Using my telekinesis, I simply stored this idiot into an empty jar, which I found in a recycle bin. "W-What is going on?!"

"There." Sealing off the jar, I sighed. "Can't we just have peace for a moment?"

Just as I finished, someone emerged from where the villain appeared.

" **HAVE NO FEAR, BOYS! FOR I'M...** " A blonde bulky man appeared on the scene to which it was **Toshinori Yagi** , also known as the number 1 hero **All Might** making a pose before being dumbfounded as we were standing idly with the villain sealed inside a jar.

"T-Th-Tha-That's A-All Might!" Izuku said before passing out.

"H-Hey!" I just helped him out and just pass out? He should at least hold his emotions steadier.

" **HEY. HEY!** " All Might stood next to me and leaned to Izuku, patting his face making Izuku wake up. Izuku opened his eyes after some patting, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"WHA?! HUUUH?!" Izuku shouted after waking up and seeing All Might in person.

" **AND YOU'RE LIVELY TO BOOT. I MUST APPRECIATE YOU YOUNGLINGS SEALING THAT VILLAIN TO THE BOOT. EVEN THOUGH I COULDN'T DO MUCH, IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOUNG HEROES DOING WHATEVER IT MUST DO.** "

I looked at Izuku, trembling out of excitement, before he continued, "Oh yeah! Y-Your autograph! Where'd I..." Looking around crazily, I decided to help this hero otaku friend of mine.

"Hey, Izuku. Over there." I called him pointing at his notes next to him.

Izuku gave his notes to All Might. And he, swiftly, signed inside.

Izuku, emotionally, bowed countless times to All Might. "Th-Th-Thank you so much! I'll treasure it! As an heirloom!"

"Don't be such a baby." I said. Though I also received an autograph but I wouldn't even dare say it to him.

" **WELL, I'M OFF TO DELIVER THIS PERPETRATOR TO THE AUTHORITIES! WHEN NEXT WE MEET, IT'LL BE THROUGH A TV SCREEN!** " All Might said before he prepared his exit.

"Eh? Already...? You... can't... stay..." Izuku's face saddened after hearing his time to go.

" **PROS MUST DO BATTLE WITH VILLAINS, AND TIME ITSELF.** "

Izuku stayed idle not wanting to his favorite hero go.

"Don't you worry, Izuku. Maybe we can..." Just about I was going to finish, Izuku had already disappeared with All Might. I looked dumbfounded thinking if I had to stop him or leave him be. "Well... maybe I'll go to get ice-cream by myself." With that I went on my own.

 **(TIMESKIP)**

 **Junpei's POV**

I just went to get ice-cream on my own and waited near the main street waiting for Izuku. I had ordered caramel ice-cream so much that I became a regular on this ice-cream shop all the time.

Just as I finished my ice-cream, I got a message.

"Let's see..."

Opening my phone, I saw it was from my mother.

" _Junpei-kun. This is your mother. Would you kindly look for your little sister? Your brother, Keiji, returned with injuries so I'm staying with him at the moment. Also bring some groceries for dinner._ "

She then sent me a list of groceries. I sighed from the list but my family needed it.

After turning off the screen, I just glanced at the one waiting for.

"Oi, Izuku!"

My green haired friend looked all gloomy. Knowing from experience, he would have asked All Might if someone like him, a quirkless, could become a hero but All Might said to him that becoming hero isn't a child play.

"Hey, Jukkun..." He said with all the sadness in him.

"Where have you been? In one moment, you were with me and then you disappeared!" I pretended not to know that he grabbed All Might's leg as he jumped before.

"I was... elsewhere..." He looked away sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll buy you ice-cream on my own wallet." I tried to cheer him at least. Looking at him, it pained me how long I had to lie to him.

Then we heard an explosion in one of the market streets.

 **Izuku's POV**

I went by habit to see the heroes. But after _that_ , I should just quit already.

But just as I went to see, I saw that sludge villain that Jukkun sealed it.

Did All Might slip out from him? No, he wouldn't be so careless but when...

Just then I remembered that I was grabbing his leg and maybe the villain fell down. It was my fault.

"Why are all the heroes at a stand-still?" One of the bystanders wondered.

"The guy's got some middle schooler hostage." Another bystander replied.

That guy... he swallowed somebody else!

This is my fault...! Because of me All Might can't move! That injury won't let All Might transform at all.

I panicked, I couldn't do anything at all but then a hand placed on my shoulder to see Jukkun.

"Izuku. I don't want to alarm you or anything but... isn't that hostage..." He pointed at the villain.

I saw the hostage's face. It was Kacchan's. His face begged for help. So I calmed myself and designed at plan with Jukkun. Yes, I am not the same Deku back then. Jukkun helped me through harsh training with master Zag and everyone else. So I must do what I could.

I turned to Jukkun, "Jukkun. When I'm going to distract that villain, you smash him up."

"It's quite dangerous if you ask me but I got it." He nodded before he disappeared to somewhere.

Then I did what I had to, I ran to the villain with all my strength and determination.

I could hear the heroes shouting to me to stop but I ignored them.

"That brat!"

I had to think fast, remembering my notes I had to be quick against slow enemies so I threw to him my backpack to distract him.

"Agh! You little shit! You're going to pay!"

I looked up just to see Jukkun ready, "Jukkun now!"

"Got it!"

The heroes and bystanders looked up to see him jumping down.

" **[Oni Smasher]**!" Jukkun slammed both his hands just barely missing Kacchan. The villain was blown away by Jukkun and ended up being scattered as if it was rain.

I barely did what I could but this was the first time I was in action that even my legs gave up and I passed out.

 **Junpei's POV**

"Oh, boy." I looked to see the passed out Izuku and tired Katsuki. From the crowd, I saw multiple bystanders cheering me because of my quirk and even noticed All Might dumbfounded, in his skeletal form.

The heroes, subsequently, collected the bits of villain that was scattered and delivered them safely to the cops.

They all got really angry with Izuku. I saw him sitting down in seiza as the heroes were yelling at him for his boldness actions. As for me and Katsuki, we were complimented for... Katsuki holding off the villain and me for defeating it.

 **(TIMESKIP)**

I was with Izuku returning to our houses. I saw how Izuku went gloomy for some reason and just as I was about to say someone interrupted us.

"DEKU! JUNPEI!" Someone had called us.

We turned our backs to see Katsuki.

"Why you helped me? WHY YOU BOTH HELPED ME?!" His tone showed hostile intention but he wasn't a bad kid at all, just a prideful one.

"Because..." Izuku started. "...because your eyes were pleading for help!"

He was taken back from his answer but put up with his glares.

"I never asked to be saved, least of all by you two but specially you, Deku...!" He pointed at the said person. "In fact, you didn't save me! Right?! RIGHT?! I did it alone! I won't let a quirkless, worthless little rodent like you look down on me. You think I owe you some kinda favor?! Don't you dare fucking look down on me! You shitty goddamn nerd!" With that he turned back and went on his own.

There was one thing he and I were thinking and agreed on right now.

 _"He's one tough cookie..."_

Katsuki is so prideful that he wouldn't even dare to say thank you but that's his way to see fit.

"Well... since that ended well, I just remembered that I have to go get my sister, Izuku. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved as I ran to my little sister's school.

"Yeah, see ya." Leaving him alone, I left him with an unexpected visitor which would change his life forever.

 **(Few Minutes Later)**

"Nii-chan. You finally came!" Himari was glad that nothing happened to me since I was late to retrieve her. "Nii-chan... why did you come so late...? I thought that something happened to you." She was about to cry.

My little sister, Himari, was now 8 years old. She had two pigtails. Her hair color was indigo. Her eyes were blue. Her round shaped head looked like a little bunny. Her quirk manifested after she became 5. Her quirk was named [Animal Spirit] giving her the ability of the spirits of the animals that gave strength to her body that happen while her eyes change to animal she selects and appear marks of an animal like of tattoo to her body she use that in many situation.

"Don't worry, Himari-chan." I patted her head. "I was helping a friend of mine."

"You did?" She wiped her tears and looked at me with her shiny eyes.

I am glad that she is my little sister. I held her hand and went to get the groceries that mum asked.

 **(Takahashi's Residence)**

"I'm home." I said as I entered the house after teleported from the market to here.

"Mommy!" Himari went straight to mum, embracing her.

"Oh, Himari-chan. Did you learn a lot in school?"

"Yes, teacher said to us to draw our family and I did it." She showed her crayoned colored picture of our family.

"Oh, that's nice dear. Let's put it on the fridge to see it."

Putting the groceries aside, my brother Keiji came to me all bandaged up since he was now a licensed hero.

"Hey, little brother. How was your day?" He asked, lifting up the groceries.

"Hmm. Not much, considering that Katsuki is a prick with Izuku as always even our classmates. Anything else that I should talk about is nothing new." I shrugged.

"That guy... Why does he always pick on the little Izuku? He is a saint. I don't know what his problem is." Fumiko said as she was grabbed the groceries.

"Don't know. But he has his reasons..."

"Yeah, reason to bully Izuku-kun." Fumiko pouted.

My family was kind enough to hang out with Izuku. Though the first time he met my parents, he went hours and hours asking them about their jobs as heroes. For my siblings, he was the saint one among others of our so called "friends" from Elementary to Junior High and Katsuki was the worst one. For Himari, Izuku was like a third big brother, he would kindly play with her and explain her how awesome heroes are.

"Don't badmouth him so much, Izuku had to save him from a villain." That made everyone freeze in shock except Himari who already heard me before but didn't know how to react when I said villain.

"What do you mean, Junpei?" Yui, my mother, asked in surprise.

"Well... the villain had Katsuki hostage. He was a sludge type villain so grabbing him was impossible. Many heroes were there but they couldn't do anything but the only that did something was Izuku. He planned to distract him as I went to slam him to the ground."

My family was speechless. Then someone or let's say... dad entered the house.

"Hello family!"

"Daddy!" Himari was the only one that hugged dad as the others were still in place.

"What's wrong?" Genkei, my dad, was curious but at least concerned that every family member was standing in shock.

"Dear..." Did I say something wrong? Am I in trouble? "Our son... he defeated his first villain!"

"Really?! Where?! Augh, I wish I had been there myself!" Dad whined as he was crying.

"My first villain was when I was an intern back when I was still a student." Keiji said puffing his chest proudly.

"Well, my first villain was when I had to chase him through an alley and I had to fight various grunts to get him." Fumiko commented.

The family continued saying their first villain and fights through the night. I expected to be scolded because of my naivety and my stupid mouth but they took it unexpectedly great.

Now... we were 10 months away from the Entrance Exam for Yuuei. I hoped whatever those remaining days, Izuku would become the next successor of [One for All].

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(A/N: It's been a while but I'm still alive after finals on college and finally holidays. Now I have time for this and my other fanfictions. Though I'll need help naming the Takahashi's family hero names. If anyone has any ideas for them, I would appreciate.)**


	4. UA Entrance Exam

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: Hello everyone. For today, we have a special guest: ALL MIGHT! (Presenting Number 1 Hero)**

 **All Might: (raising his hand) Saluting from the stories. The number 1 hero, All Might, is here! Thanks for having me, author.**

 **Me: No problem. Do you want to say anything to our readers?**

 **All Might: Oh, yes. The author is still learning the ropes, so don't judge him for his bad vocabulary. Since I'm here, I'll help him get better.**

 **Me: That... wasn't what I had in mind. But well, enjoy this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **UA Entrance Exam**

 **Izuku's POV**

I've been made successor of All Might's Quirk called [One for All], even knowing the greatest secret of All Might. He said it was some kind of Quirk that could transfer from owner to successor.

Two days later, after I've been made successor, All Might called me to be at the seaside Park at 6 in the morning for some reason. There I would be informed fully.

But as I arrived at the seaside, there was a lot of garbage and junks.

"Um, All Might. Why are we here?" I asked, curiously.

" **WHY ARE YOU SAYING, MIDORIYA MY BOY? THIS HERE IS YOUR FIRST TRAINING. CLEANING ALL THE TRASH.** "

I was surprised. I didn't understand what I had to do here but nevertheless this is All Might I'm talking about.

"Alright. If that's what I have to do." I said confidently. Jukkun's recommendation of training with Master Zag won't be for nothing.

I started pushing the fridge and it was quite easy. If I hadn't trained before this would have been difficult.

" **UM, YOUNG MIDORIYA?** " All Might called.

"Yes, All Might?"

" **HAVE YOU TRAINED BEFORE?** " He asked.

"Yeah, even though I was quirkless, I have a friend who recommended me to train myself if I had even would become a hero."

" **SO HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TRAINING?** "

"I have been training since 8."

" **THAT'S GREAT, YOUNG MIDORIYA. IF YOU HADN'T TRAINED BEFORE AND I HAD TRANSFERRED MY QUIRK, YOUR LIMBS WOULD HAVE BLOWN OFF.** "

"MY LIMBS WOULD _WHAT_?!" I was shocked. Thank you Jukkun, I don't know if it was coincidence that you made me train but at least my limbs will be together.

" **WELL, AT LEAST I HAVE TO MAKE SOME CHANGES IN YOUR "AMERICAN DREAM PLAN" TO MAKE YOU MY SUCCESSOR.** "

"Yeah, there is no problem!"

" **I LOVE YOUR ENTHUSIAST, YOUNG MIDORIYA. MAYBE LESS THAN EIGHT MONTH YOU COULD BE READY TO INHERIT MY QUIRK. NOW, GO AND START CLEANING.** "

"Yes, sir!" With that I continued my training with All Might.

 **(6 Months Later)**

The days of my training were quite a challenge. Well, not most of it, but it gained the fruits of it. My muscle mass grew a little more than I thought about and I could almost say I have a ripped abs. I'll try to be more confidence in that part.

The training was somehow passable. It was neither hard nor easy. All Might's new "American Dream Plan" was especially well made for someone like me.

I had to change my training routines with much more heavier weights.

I hadn't got enough time to train and study at the same time, leaving me deadbeat.

I don't know how many times I mumbled alone during classes and the teachers to head-chop me. I glanced that Kacchan ignored me and Jukkun smiled at me, don't know why though, maybe to see if I was okay.

Without All Might, I did continue clean the side beach alone. After all that training and cleaning all the trash on the side beach, I finally finished it.

I screamed with all my lungs. That I... finally finished cleaning the side beach!

"Oh my... Oh my... **GOODNESS!** " I heard All Might's voice from behind.

I was so tired that I stumbled on my feet and sat down exhausted. This was much harder that Master Zag's training but at least... I can inherit All Might's Quirk.

I saw All Might standing in front of me. I looked up and said, "All Might... I finally... did it..." I was so exhausted that my breathing couldn't hold much.

" **YEAH, YOU SURPRISED ME, YOU ENTERTAINER! TO THINK THAT YOU FINISHED FOR 6 MONTHS. TEENAGERS ARE AMAZING!** " He patted my back before continuing, " **NOW, IT'S TIME FOR THE AWARD CEREMONY, IZUKU MIDORIYA!** "

"Yes, sir!"

All Might took off a hair and said, " **THIS IS SOMETHING I WAS ONCE TOLD: "SOMETHING THAT YOU RECEIVE BECAUSE YOU'RE LUCKY AND SOMETHING THAT YOU ARE GIVEN BECAUSE YOU ARE RECOGNIZED ARE DIFFERENT IN ESSENCE." TAKE THAT TO HEART.** "

Yes. I am blessed that All Might is making me his successor. I am blessed that my friend, Jukkun, supported me with all the odds against me. I am blessed to be... alive.

" **THIS IS POWER THAT YOU EARNED BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN EFFORT.** " I believed in All Might but then, " **EAT THIS.** " He showed his hair.

"Huh?" I was blanked. I didn't understand one thing that All Might just said. I have to eat his hair?

" **IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER WHAT IT IS AS LONG AS YOU TAKE IN MY DNA.** " He laughed as if this really was a joke. It wasn't.

"IT'S TOO DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I IMAGINED!" I screamed the unexpected. I sighed, "Could I at least have water?"

Now I had 4 months left for the UA Entrance Exam. Maybe I should train more before using the Quirk, so I can keep my limbs intact. I hope that Jukkun is doing well.

 **Junpei's POV**

Well... it started wonderful. I trained through 6 months and now I had no problem with teleportation, though it needs some adjustment. And I have 4 months left until the U.A. Entrance Exam. It will give me time to adjust my strength and Quirks more.

So I got an idea since it was weekend, I decided to visit someone. I wore my jacket since it was November; it was quite cold in Japan.

"I'm going out." I said before putting on my shoes.

"Okay. Don't be late for dinner!"

As I passed through the door, I instantly teleported at the destination I wanted to appear. I knocked the door and someone opened up, and it was Izuku.

"Hey, Jukkun. How are you?"

"Nothing much, considering that I still need to adjust my Quirks." I chuckled. "Wanna hang out?"

"Uh, sure. Just let me prepare myself. Come in."

I entered inside the Midoriya's residence. I greeted aunt Inko, who was entirely different for what I remembered.

She's slightly less chubby than before. Maybe because the stress of Izuku being bullied at school lead her consume much food. She's between the chubby and slim figure. I bowed politely as I took off my shoes.

"Hello, Aunt Inko." I greeted.

"Good morning, Junpei-kun. How is your family?"

"They're great. Thanks for asking. Himari-chan is starting to get used to her Quirk but nonetheless she is good."

"That's good for Himari-chan. I hoped if you could bring later these sweets I prepared."

"They'll gladly accept them, Aunt Inko."

"I'm out. Let's go." He got out of his room, dressed in a green jacket, white shirt and blue jeans. "Mom, I'll be with Jukkun. I'll call you when I return."

"Okay. Don't be so late."

With that we went outside, but before I used my teleportation skill to bring the sweets home obviously with a note on it.

We went together as friends to various places: arcade, fast-food, etc. It was quite fun considering that we were just two guys hanging out.

Lastly, we went to the park.

"Hey, Izuku. I see you've been training again."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I took a new training routine. And heard this, I finally got a Quirk!" He announced. To say it like that, he trusts me fully to even say that he got a Quirk. I'm gonna cry at this rate.

"That's great, man. Finally after 10 years of being quirkless, you finally got your own Quirk. Congratulation!"

"Yeah, thanks. I couldn't do it without you."

I snickered upon hearing him, "Man, that's sounded too cheesy. What's wrong with you? We could at least celebrate it." I patted his back.

"Yeah, lets."

I took him to the same place he trained with All Might. To tell the truth, I hid my presence during his training montage among the trashes so I could at least record much as possible of that moment.

Luckily, All Might was centered on Izuku that he couldn't sense me at all. Guess Master Zag's hidden presence training worked well.

"Wh-Why are we here?" He wondered, sweating beads of sweat on his head as if I had known something.

"Well... I heard someone has been cleaning the trash on this side beach. So now that the place is clean, I want a one on one sparring." I took off my jacket and prepared myself in a fighting stance.

"Wh-Wh-What are you talking about?"

"From your muscles, I could think that you got an close-range Quirk. So that means, time for a mano a mano. No using Quirk though."

He let a sigh of breath, thinking that I didn't find out about him, "Fine. But the loser buys food." Izuku said confidently.

I smirked, "You're on."

Izuku dashed toward me, trying to punch me. I parried his punches and gave him a knee.

Looking at that, he back-stepped, dodging it completely.

"Not bad, Izuku." I smirked.

"Yeah. This makes me remember those times we sparred against each other in Master Zag's dojo."

"Hahaha. Yeah, but let's not hold back."

I quickly sprinted toward him, giving him a back-kick. Izuku jumped over my leg and punched my face. He made me back-step a few centimeters but I was quite sturdy so there wasn't much pain in it.

Izuku taking the opportunity quickly came to me, flipped forward and giving me a spin-kick. I put both arms over my head and the kick didn't reach my head.

I pushed him back and sprinted, giving him a drop kick. He quickly got up and put both hands over his chest to block.

Skidding back, Izuku managed to put himself up and changed his stance with a semi-crouch posture.

Given much that I knew that he was pretty good with punches, he's now getting more into punch and kick moves.

I made my posture as same as his but much lower to gain favor in my kicks.

We both charged at each other with fully punches and kicks. I jumped to give him a reverse roundhouse kick, he put his right arm to block it and as soon as I made my way to the ground he slid downward to give me a reverse low kick.

It made my stumble on my back and seeing that Izuku was trying to give me an axe kick, I rolled back and put myself some distance.

I didn't know how long we've been fighting but seeing one to each other, we could see that it had been quite long since our breathing started to wheeze.

Izuku looking at me like with those determined eyes so he prepared himself of his next attack.

"Sudden death? You got it." I said with cracking my knuckles.

"Heh, are you ready?" He smirked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We each screamed out as we ran face to face. We both threw our best punch at each other. As the fists collided we both flew back a few centimeters, but as we tried to get up nobody would have guessed that we could end up in a draw.

"HAHAHA. Izuku, you got stronger." I laughed at our first draw.

"Thanks for the compliment. Too bad this time neither of us won." He first sat on the sand.

"You alright?" I asked, curiously if he didn't break anything.

"Yeah, I didn't break anything but I felt something."

I wondered how much strength he would use if the rule of no Quirk wasn't on. I wouldn't want to him break his bones before giving the entrance exam.

After that we went to eat something and then return to our houses. I helped him arrive to his house with my teleportation and returned to mine later.

Now we waited other 4 months until the Entrance Exam.

 **(4 Months Later)**

 **Junpei's POV**

Finally, after 4 months waiting while training and studying, I'm in front of the school that many heroes graduated including my family. This is what growing up as a child should be, not like what it happened to me.

Gosh, bad memories. I shouldn't remember those. I shook my head to avoid thinking about my past.

Unfortunately, my hair had grown so much in the last months so I thought; maybe I'll use my bangs to hide the fact that I have a second Quirk. Mostly because people would focus more on my [Oni] Quirk since I was buffer than most of my classmates even Izuku and Katsuki. Even my horns gives them the idea of my Quirk instantly.

I arrived in much later since I saw Izuku standing firm in front of the entrance exam mumbling something. Maybe he was nervous. Just as I was about to go to greet him somebody else do it first.

"Outta the way, Deku!" I saw Izuku turn back to see Katsuki.

"Kacchan!"

"Don't stand in front of me. I'll kill you." He threatened with his glare.

I sighed, knowing that his arrogance would be his downfall, "Hey, hey, hey. Is that how you'll become a hero with that attitude, Kacchan?"

"Junpei..." He snarled.

"Come on. No "Jukkun" at least? We are friends though, am I right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Tche." He turned and walked to the doors without looking at us.

"What a jerk."

"That's not good to say, Jukkun." Well at least _someone_ does it.

"Also don't be scared, Izuku. You can't be a hero if you keep getting scared of petty threaten."

"Sorry. It was force of habit." He scratched his head, embarrassed.

"Well, let's go." I walked forward as Izuku stayed behind.

 **Izuku's POV**

He's right. I can't be the same scary cat if I want to be a hero. I'm different from before. I have to remember these past ten months! Take a first step... to being a hero!

Just as I was about to walk, I stumbled on my leg and started falling down.

Instead of falling down on the ground, I stopped mid-air. In other case, I was floating.

"Are you all right?" A girl asked next to me.

Looking at the ground, I panicked as I couldn't maintain my balance on the air.

The girl helped me to get on my feet. She had a beautiful shoulder-length brown hair with those big round brown eyes. I was too focused of her that I just felt her Quirk.

"It's my Quirk. Sorry for using it without asking first. But it'd be bad luck if you fell, right?"

I was speechless as this girl was speaking. I didn't know what to say at all.

"Aren't you nervous?"

"Ah! Uh..." My mouth couldn't say anything.

"Let's do our best. See ya!" With that the girl went inside the building as I was standing blank.

Did I... Did I... really talk to a girl?!

Before my fantasies, someone woke me up from the day dreaming I was having.

"Oi, Izuku. You there?" Jukkun snapped his fingers to wake me up after meeting that girl, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I..."

"Did you talk to a girl?"

"Y-Ye-Ye..."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, we are getting late." He helped me by pushing me from back inside the building.

 **Junpei's POV**

Considering that Izuku met for the first time Ochaco, it went the same as the first time.

I took a picture not far to them though. Maybe blackmail? Who knows? They could be a lovely couple in the future. (^w^)

Now we were inside the Exam Orientation and we three, Katsuki, Izuku and I, sat next to each other. Then the protagonist of the orientation was nonetheless, **Hizashi Yamada** also known as **Present Mic**.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!" He shouted though nobody replied at all, "What a refined response. Then I'll quickly present to you the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready?! YEAH!"

Nobody said or replied anything. A dead silence was all the sound in the orientation room.

"It's the Voice Hero, Present Mic! Wow...! I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved! All the teachers at U.A are pro heroes!" Izuku switched into his fanboy mode.

"Shut up." Katsuki sneered.

"As it says in the application requirements, you listeners will be conducting ten-minute mock urban battles after this!" The screen behind Present Mic showed different battle centers from A to G. He then continued, "After the presentation, you'll head to the specified battle center, okay?"

"In other words, they won't let you work with your friends, huh?" Guess Katsuki, glancing at Izuku's examinee card.

We each glanced at our examinee cards.

Izuku had: "Examinee No.: 2234 - Test Location: Battle Center B"

Katsuki had: "Examinee No.: 2233 - Test Location: Battle Center A"

And I had: "Examinee No.: 2235 - Test Location: Battle Center C"

"You're right, even though our examinee numbers are consecutive." Izuku commented.

"Don't look. I'll kill you."

"Why so much hostility on him man? Calm yourself Kacchan."

"Shut up."

Present Mic continued, "Three different types of faux villains are stationed in each battle center. You earn points for each of them based on their level of difficulty." The screen showed different robo-villains with 1 point to 3 points.

"Your goal, dear listeners, is to use your Quirks to earn points by immobilizing the faux villains. Of course, attacking other examinees and any other unheroic actions are prohibited!" He pointed at the crowd.

From one of the crowd, a student stood up raising his hand, "May I ask a question?"

"Okay!" Lights were given to him.

"On the printout, there are four types of villains. If that is a misprint, then U.A., the most prominent school in Japan, should be ashamed of that foolish mistake. We examinees are here in this place because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." He turned back and pointed at Izuku. "In addition, you over there with the curly hair. You've been muttering this whole time. It's distracting! If you're here on a pleasure trip, then you should leave immediately!"

"I'm sorry..." Izuku apologized as everyone else chuckled.

I would have liked to say something to him, but he was right, just letting your guard down and thinking that everything is easy is a bad scenario for this kind of job.

"Okay, okay, Examinee Number 7111. Thank for the great message. The forth type of villain is worth zero points. That guy's an obstacle, so to speak. There's one in every battle center, an obstacle that will go crazy in narrow spaces. It's not impossible to defeat, but there's no reason to defeat it, either."

Well that is false. Considering that we want to become heroes, you have to think outside the observation of the test and act more like heroes.

"I recommend that you listeners try to avoid it."

"Thank you very much! Please excuse the interruption!" The examinee number 7111 bowed politely to him.

I heard various conversation of avoiding that zero point villain.

"That's all from me! Finally, I'll give you listeners a present... our school motto! The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes." Go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!" The screen had the Plus Ultra letters, "Now, everyone, good luck suffering!"

Everyone stood up to get dressed into their training outfit. Katsuki went to his battle center leaving both Izuku and I alone.

"Well... Good luck." Izuku gave me a fist-bump.

"You too, try not to break anything much, alright?" I returned it with my fist.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll become heroes, Jukkun."

We then got separated as I went to the Battle Center C. I wore a black tank top, blue shorts and black sneakers.

 **(BATTLE CENTER C)**

Given much that everyone wanted to become heroes, I glanced among the examinees as I stretched myself. And decided to use only my [Oni] Quirk. Don't wanna use my [Magic Eyes] at the moment, given it could be my trump card.

I could see few of the future students of Class 1-A members, the spiky red-haired guy and the dark hair with spiked ears. From Class 1-B, the orange haired girl with a side ponytail.

Well, I would meet them later. For now, I had to focus on this.

Then we heard, "Okay, start!" Knowing fully I started off as the others were confused by Present Mic's statement.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! The die has been cast, you know!

"Wait! That guy started earlier than us." One of the participants shouted as everyone started running.

I looked around to find those robots Present Mic mentioned.

Just for my luck, since I started first, I encountered two villains. One was 2 points and the other one was 3 points. I quickly dashed to them and gave them both a powerful kick. For now, nothing was abnormal. Guess training a lot gave me some adjustment.

I could see some of the participants doing their parts and showing off their Quirks. I contributed my part since it's just the beginning but later it'll be difficult find these robots.

I sighed and focused on the exam. I then glanced at the spiky red-haired guy having problem against a 3 points villain. Oh, well... early meet up I guess.

I ran toward the villain and channeling my strength of my arm, I managed to put a hole in it.

"Are you alright?" I asked to the guy I just saved.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm **Eijiro Kirishima**. Nice to meet you," He raised his hand.

"I'm Junpei Takahashi. Nice to meet you too," I gave back the hand shake. "How are you hanging over here?"

"I only got 8 points. It's difficult but that's what heroes do, right?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. You're right. I got for now 13 points. Let's continue destroying these villains." He nodded and we went to defeat the robots.

We both ran to the same direction and saw the ones I recognized before, "Hey Kirishima! You got left and I got right!"

"I got it!"

Eijiro using his [Hardening] Quirk slammed the villain to the ground as I used my [Oni] Quirk give the robo-villain a barrage of punches.

"You guys okay?" Eijiro asked to the new members of this temporary group.

"Yeah, we're fine." The orange-haired girl nodded.

"Man, at first I thought that it would be easy. But as you fight them, it gets hard." The dark haired guy said crossing his tape-elbowed arms.

"Nothing is easy for heroism. I'm Junpei Takahashi. He's Eijiro Kirishima." I introduced, pointing my thumb at Eijiro.

"Yo!"

"Hey. I'm **Hanta Sero**." The dark-haired guy said. The hero of the [Tape] Quirk.

"And I'm **Itsuka Kendo**. Nice to meet you two." The orange-haired girl finished. The heroine of the [Big Fist] Quirk.

"How many points have you guys gathered for now?" I wondered.

"I have 7 points." Hanta counted.

"I have 10 points." Itsuka added.

"Great! I have now 10 points and Takahashi got 14 points right now." Eijiro said with a wide smile.

"Considering that we are wasting time like this, we should separate and eliminate these robots. We should encounter later before the test finishes." We all nodded and went to our separate ways to deal the villains.

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

We were at our last 3 minutes of the test. Eijiro got back with me after we separated because of our strategy.

"Hey, Takahashi. How many you got now?" He panted.

"I got 55 points. Not bad, considering that most of the examinee had hard time with them." I shook my head.

"Really?! I got only 39 points! You really are amazing, Takahashi!"

I chuckled, "Not that I am but speaking of which..." I glanced at the two friends I made coming back.

"Hey, guys!" Hanta waved as Itsuka followed from behind.

"How many you got?" Itsuka asked, "I got 25 points and Sero got 22 points."

"Hear this! Takahashi got in total of 55 points!"

"Amazing!" Both cheered as I got embarrassed.

"Don't say like that Kirishima. Everyone can do their best if they could." Geez, now I feel embarrassed for at this.

Now I understand why Kacchan loved to be admired. It boasts his self-esteem.

"Anyway, we are at 3 minutes of the exam. Wonder how many points we could gather in those remaining time." Itsuka wondered. But just as we were calm, the earth shook as every other examinees looked at the source of the sound.

It was that giant 0 point villain. Present Mic said that each battle center had one. Guess Izuku was trembling to the boot and Kacchan would be running since it won't count any points.

"Hey, Takahashi! Let's run!" Eijiro shouted.

"Nah. I'm good." Before Eijiro and Hanta could say anything, I had jumped with my [Oni] Quirk toward the robo-villain's face.

"W-What?!"

Now that I was in front of the giant robot, I could see why everyone could have run. But... ever since my training with Master Zag, he told me that size is just a size.

I concentrated the energy on my fist. The giant robot saw me and was about to give me a handful of pain. But I was ready for this.

"[ **Shockwave Punch]**!" My fist gave the giant robot a massive damage from the inside as it fell back onto the ground.

I was still on the air and could see Kirishima, Hanta and Kendo being alarmed at my falling. But that wasn't in my case, this could have been like skydiving and landed with a hero-pose (like in the movies), leaving a crater on my landing.

"Pheew. That's all for now." I wiped the sweat on my forehead and breathed out after using a lot of stamina.

"A... A... Amazing, dude! That was so MANLY!" Eijiro cried manly tears.

"Wow... I didn't know that you had so much power!" Hanta added.

"What's your Quirk Takahashi?" Itsuka asked, wondering.

"My Quirk is [Oni] giving me the same strength as a oni of course." I said, touching my horn. I would never say that I have also [Magic Eyes] or that I named my compound Quirk [Demon] for it may be abruptly terrifying. Maybe later.

Just as we finished talking, Present Mic's voice screamed from his place.

"THE TEST IS OVER~!"

"We finished!" Hanta sat down all exhausted.

"Yeah... at last." Itsuka followed then.

"Man, this test wasn't even a joke." Eijiro wheezed.

Well, it was pretty easy. Compared with Master Zag's training. I wonder... how's Izuku doing?

 **(15 Minutes Ago)**

 **(BATTLE CENTER B)**

 **Izuku's POV**

Alright, Izuku Midoriya, you need to focus now. Not be scared of the robo-villains. I have faced worse comparing with Master Zag's training. There were other students with him and they were deadly scary.

But this... this is different. Here, I'm trying to become a hero just as I dreamed. Jukkun and my mom supported me when nobody else did it, I can't let them down.

I looked around to see the other examinees. How can everyone be so confident? Aren't they nervous? They even have equipment to go with their Quirks...

Then I saw that beautiful girl I first met facing the other side. So she was assigned to the same battle center, huh? I should go see her and say my thanks for back then.

But just as I was about to see her, a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked back to see that guy with glasses back in the orientation. So he's here, too...

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?" He asked with that firm expression.

"N-No, of course not... I was going to thank her for something that happened at the school gates."

I then heard the other examinees about my useless yet embarrassing moments. I feel like they are thinking they lucked out because I'm here... But that isn't the least of my concern.

Then I heard Present Mic shouting, "Okay, start!" Everyone including myself were confused.

Present Mic continued, "What's wrong? There are no countdowns in the real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!" Leaving with that everyone ran toward the battle center. I did run with them, luckily that my senses were half-sharp but man, just saying out of nowhere we were confused.

Everyone was on their own, fighting the robots to gain points.

Damn. I need to find quickly to get a point. Then my miracles appeared, a robot emerged from a corner. A 1 point villain.

I quickly stepped forward and gave him a kick. Great a point!

It took me 3 minutes to find and destroy some villains to get me points but not I wasn't lucky as some of them were stolen by other examinees.

For now, using [One for All] isn't much placed right now. I was already stronger than these robots, hope that I don't need to use for long.

I glanced at various examinees doing their best and using their Quirks to defeat them. But they needed to be more cautious as time passes; the more exhaust your stamina.

For now I got only 1 point. It's totally bad that it only remained 6 minutes. I quickly ran to find other villains to get points but nothing. Most of the robots were either destroyed or far away from me.

I stopped when I saw that girl at the school gates running toward the robots, touching them and made them float on the airs. As soon as they were high enough, she released them making them fall down to the ground.

I heard that she got 28 points. Then the guy with glasses kicked a 2 points villain and said that he got 45 points. I still got 12 points, and it is not enough to put me in the Hero Course. I'm way behind them.

Just then an earthquake suddenly mobilized on the ground. Some of the examinees lost balance and other looked at the source of the shaking.

I looked up and she that giant 0 point villain. I shrieked thinking that isn't it a little too big? I thought it would be as big as a house not a damn building!

The giant 0 point villain started destroying the ground as every other examinee ran away from it. Just as I was about to run away to heard that nice girl stuck under the debris.

Without hesitating, I ran toward her. She can't get hurt in a place like this. I have to help her.

This was time to use All Might's Quirk to save people just like him. I jumped toward the robot and focused my strength and Quirk on my arm. Just like All Might said: "Squeeze your buttocks... and yell this inside your heart!"

" **[SMAAAAAAAAAASH]**!" I yelled, giving the giant a powerful punch that pushed him back.

I then without realizing, I was starting to fall down. I knew that having All Might's Quirk I would be able to jump so high and landing should be a piece of cake. But my legs and arm were more or less okay considering that All Might told me that I need to continue training if I wanted to be a proper vessel for [One for All].

Now I didn't know if my limbs would hold the landing. I had to think fast just about before my crash.

Just as I was about to reach the ground, a hand slapped me on the face. It was that girl back then. It helped me float near the ground.

She then said, "Release..." before puking for overuse.

I was saved thanks to her. I'm so glad for her but that isn't what I need to think about. I need more points to get by the Hero Course. I stood up and ran to get more points but soon after I started running I heard Present Mic, "Time's up!"

After hearing that, I didn't know if I would ever return to this place. I feel ashamed then passed out after using so much strength on [One for All].

 **Junpei's POV**

I went straight to the Battle Center B after I said my farewells to my new companions.

I should checked if Izuku did well or had the same result as back then (referring to the manga and anime). Then I heard mumble about a green-haired boy that destroyed the 0 point robot.

That's Izuku for sure. But nevertheless, I went to see him if he was fine. Considering that he haven't practiced the use of [One for All] before. I only saw him training his muscles and stamina but never his Quirk.

Then I saw him passed out, so I went straight to him.

"Izuku! Are you okay?" I asked though I wouldn't get an answer since he was out.

Then I saw the guy wearing the glasses looking alarmed and thinking that if that Izuku saved her despite the time and his safety, and that if this wasn't an exam he would have done the same. Then he realized the real meaning of the test.

I smiled knowing that his intelligence is quite capable among the other examinees.

Then an elderly woman appeared. She was wearing a doctor's lab coat so she was the nurse of the school, **Chiyo Shuzenji** also known as **Recovery Girl**.

"Okay, good work." She made through the examinees giving them some gummies to eat.

"That mademoiselle is the backbone of U.A." A blond French-like guy started talking, "U.A. High's licensed school nurse... the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl! Her Quirk is the super-activation of healing ability. U.A. can only go through with such a reckless entrance exam because of her."

"Oh dear… What happened here?" She asked me.

"Oh! I just came over here but I feel that he may have broken something." I glanced at my unconscious friend.

She then walked toward Izuku and gave him a granny kiss. Thanks to her Quirk, Izuku's recovery was much faster than any hospital.

"Thank you very much." I bowed to her.

"Yes, yes." She nodded at my thanks and turned to the other examinees, "Okay. Let's finish this quickly. Is anyone else injured?"

Ending the entrance exam completely, I helped Izuku to bring him home over my back. After changing our clothes of course.

 **(One Week Later)**

I waited over one week after the entrance exam. Given much, which the written exam wasn't so difficult, since my siblings helped me study for it, I thought that it came alright.

But both my parents were nervous, pacing back and forth in the living room. My siblings were most likely calm but hiding their nervousness. My little sister was sitting just next to me on the couch, watching some cartoon with her, clueless at their nervousness. Though I had to say, it is quite nervous just as waiting for a written exam test scores.

Then something at the door came. So my father was first to see what was it and came back in a joyful hurry, "IT FINALLY CAME!"

I went inside my room, and looked inside the letter. Opening the letter, there was a hologram disk inside. From it, All Might appeared making his catchy phrase.

" _I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!_ " Okay. That wasn't really needed but it was funny.

" _YOUNG TAKAHASHI. YOU HAVE PASSED BOTH THE WRITTEN EXAM WITH FLYING COLORS AND THE PRACTICAL EXAM, YOU GOT 55 POINTS._ "

I should thank my brother and sister for helping that written exam. I totally wouldn't understand anything without their help.

" _ALSO THE PRACTICAL EXAM WASN'T ONLY ABOUT VILLAIN POINTS. YOUR ACTIONS ON RESCUING OTHER WHEN YOU HAD ON YOUR OWN ARE VALUABLE IN THIS HEROISM. SO WITH YOUR 55 VILLAIN POINTS, WE ADD 45 RESCUE POINTS! IN TOTAL OF 100 POINTS! CONGRATULATION, MY BOY! YOU GOT ACCEPTED IN THE U.A. HIGHSCHOOL!_ "

I couldn't hold my joy that I ended screaming, "ALRIGHT~!"

My family hearing my shouting entered my room in a joy.

"You did it, Junpei!"

"You got accepted!"

When continued cheering until a ringing sounded. My brother, Keiji, went to answer it.

"Hello?" He paused, "Oh Izuku. Junpei! It's your friend."

I went straight to answer the phone and heard, " _Jukkun! I passed thanks to you! I got 60 rescue points! And with that, I got 72 points in total!_ "

I already knew about his rescue points, but twelve villain points? Wow, that's great, "Hey! Congratulation on your part! I also got accepted by Yuuei! So that means we will assist the same school!"

" _Yeah! It's great!_ "

We laughed it off until everyone were tired enough to sleep. It'll be great assist the Yuuei High School and become a hero!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **These are the EXAMINATION RESULT of this fan fiction:**

 **1- Junpei Takahashi (1-A) - Villain: 55 - Rescue: 45 - Total: 100**

 **2- Katsuki Bakugo (1-A) - Villain: 77 - Rescue: 0 - Total: 77**

 **3- Eijiro Kirishima (1-A) - Villain: 39 - Rescue: 35 - Total: 74**

 **4- Ochaco Uraraka (1-A) - Villain: 28 - Rescue: 45 - Total: 73**

 **5- Midoriya Izuku (1-A) - Villain: 12 - Rescue: 60 - Total: 72**

 **6- Ibara Shiozaki (1-B) - Villain: 36 - Rescue: 32 - Total: 68**

 **7- Itsuka Kendo (1-B) - Villain: 25 - Rescue: 40 - Total: 65**

 **8- Tenya Iida (1-A) - Villain: 52 - Rescue: 9 - Total: 61**

 **9- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (1-B) - Villain: 49 - Rescue: 10 - Total: 59**

 **10- Fumikage Tokoyami (1-A) - Villain: 47 - Rescue: 10 - Total: 57**

 **11- Yosetsu Awase (1-B) - Villain: 50 - Rescue: 6 - Total: 56**


	5. Eraser Head

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **(A/N: Hello readers. Just stating that it is getting near Christmas, so enjoy the date with your families and friends. MERRY CHRISTMAS!)**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: Now that everyone was waiting for. The 1-A Class Homeroom Teacher, Eraser Head.**

 **Eraser Head: (annoyed grunting)...**

 **Me: Uh... Teach?**

 **Eraser Head: Shut up. I'm tired.**

 **Me: Could you at least tell our readers something?**

 **Eraser Head: (sigh) Be mindful of spoilers and his vocabulary. That's all.**

 **Me: (shock) SO HARSH! (Tearing a little) Enjoy the chapter...**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Eraser Head**

 **(U.A. High School Entrance)**

 **Junpei's POV**

Finally! After waiting 14 years since getting on this world, I finally got in the U.A. High School! I was so excited that I couldn't sleep yesterday.

Though now I was perplexed, I understand that 4 people are admitted through recommendations. But I heard from my siblings that now it let 40 people are admitted through regular exam. Those 40 are split into only two classes, with 20 in each.

I wonder why it wasn't 18 members as before and now is 20. Maybe something happened.

 **(A/N: It was this world God's will to change this.)**

Arriving at the school gates, I found Izuku right next to the gates.

"Hey, Izuku! You were early!" I waved my hand to greet him.

"Ah, Jukkun! Yeah, I came early excited." He rubbed his back-head.

"Yeah, me too! I couldn't sleep much for all the excitement!" I grinned.

"Come on. We'll be late on our first day." He first ran off.

Once inside, we both were looking for our classroom in this massive High School.

"Class 1-A... 1-A... This place's too big..." Said Izuku, worried.

"Don't worry. What would happen if we arrive and meet new people?"

Izuku looked at me knowing that he didn't want to be with Kacchan or the glasses guy. Once we reached the door, we looked at how massive and big was the door.

"The door's huge!" Izuku looked at the wide door with wide eyes.

"Yeah, no kidding," I shook my idea of how many students could enter with that door or it was only the design. "Okay. Now that we are here, we should get inside."

Just as I opened the doors, I expected two students arguing.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!" The blue-haired guy with glasses demanded.

"Huh?" Katsuki snarled with a smug attitude.

"Don't you think that's rude to the U.A. upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"Nope." Katsuki shrugged non-interested. "What junior high did you got to, you side character?"

"They are here..." Izuku deadpanned behind me.

The blue-haired guy composed himself before introducing, "I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is **Tenya Iida**."

"Somei? So you're damn elite, huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you."

Tenya was taken back for how Katsuki was behaving and how he responded. "'Crushing'? That's cruel. Do you truly aim to be a hero?"

I was getting funny so I decided to intervene, "Hey, hey. Don't say something like that to your classmate, Katsuki."

Both Katsuki and Tenya looked at me in surprise. Katsuki sneered upon looking at me, "Junpei..."

Then Tenya glanced at Izuku, "You're..." Which made every students present looked at him.

One or two of the students before noticing Izuku, looked at me. "Hey, Takahashi!" Eijiro called with Hanta next to him, raising his fist to me.

"Oh! Kirishima! Sero! I guess we ended up together!" I laughed, returning the fist-bump, though I knew about them way before.

We both fist-bumped before Hanta continued, "Man, to think at least for what you did before, I wouldn't have guessed the U.A. not putting you on the Hero Course."

"Yeah, too bad Kendo couldn't join us. I heard she went to Class 1-B." Eijiro commented.

"Welp, she'll get there." I said.

Now paying attention to Tenya who walked as a robot straight to Izuku

"Good morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My name is-" He was then cut off by Izuku.

"I heard! I'm Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Iida-kun."

Tenya stood firm and said, "Midoriya-kun, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you?" His statement confused Izuku as he didn't know it at all, "I had no idea... I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me." He stated, bending his hands as a robot.

I feel that Izuku's mind just thought, _"Sorry. I actually didn't realize anything."_ Or something like that.

"Yeah well, it was very obvious if you were going to be part of the hero society you should help others rather than finishing the course."

Tenya and Izuku, and maybe everyone else who were listening attentively were surprised at what I had just said. Even Katsuki paid attention for what I said though it didn't show much his facial expression.

"Y-You knew?!" Tenya stuttered.

"Well, not exactly." I lied. "But you should understand that heroes work by saving others, not because they want to gain reputation. Reputation comes from saving others, not only defeating the villains, am I right?"

Some were at awe and others were sinking the information I stated to their minds. And few weren't much listening or didn't understand it at all, much less the uncaring type of person.

"Well that's good considering you saved someone from that faux giant, right?" I smirked upon speaking about _her_.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" And _she_ came just in time. Izuku turned back to see the girl he first met and was surprised. As she continued, "You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was amazing!" She waved up and down, doing the same thing that Izuku did before and repeating "Break!"

She continued complimenting him as Izuku was both speechless and embarrassed to see her again. This love-bird will be in love with her since they first meeting. Kekeke.

"Oh, well, um, it was thanks to you going to speak with him directly that I, uh..." Oh damn, he IS getting flustered because of her. That's cute.

"Huh? How did you know about that?" She wondered.

"Oh, uh, that's because in my hologram you appeared trying to pass your points to me. So, yeah, I pretty much know about you." He was in danger for almost or at least saying that but it was too funny to not intervene.

Ochaco smiled brightly, "I wonder if today's just the entrance ceremony and orientation? I wonder what our teacher's like? Aren't you nervous?" She wondered, in excitement as Izuku shyly hid himself with his arms.

"Well, I wouldn't be excited that much." I mumbled just before our _homeroom teacher_ appeared.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." A voice was heard. Just as Tenya, Izuku and I looked at the ground at someone inside a sleeping bag, Ochaco turned around to see in him in shock.

The man in sleeping bag continued, "This is the hero course." He stated before slurping a drink inside his sleeping bag.

The three (Izuku, Tenya and Ochaco) were thinking, _"S-Something's here?!"_ Since they didn't know at all the moment, our teacher appeared on the ground inside a yellow sleeping bag.

I totally kept quiet but man... first meeting with our homeroom teacher and it was already terrifying.

The teacher stood up and opened his sleeping bag before continuing, "Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Time is limited. You kids are not rational enough."

"Hello, teacher." I said casually noticing various expressions with widen eyes upon hearing my statement.

"Teacher?!" Izuku asked in disbelief before mumbling. "Which means, that person's a pro hero, too? But I've never seen a hero who looked that worn out before."

Our teacher looked at the class and said with a tired tone, "I'm your homeroom teacher, **Shota Aizawa**. Nice to meet you."

"Homeroom teacher?!" Everyone gasped in awe as Katsuki and I were the only ones silent or some others not counted.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." From his sleeping bag, he took out a P.E. (Physical Education) outfit. Everyone clueless did what Aizawa-sensei ordered.

 **(U.A.'s Physical Education Grounds)**

"A Quirk assessment test?!" Everyone said in unison.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochaco asked quite confused and in wonder.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events." Everyone gasped, "U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how the teachers run their classes."

Well, as I said before being in heroism is no child's play.

"You kids have been doing these since Junior High, too, right?" He took out his phone and showed us the screen, "Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating."

Everyone nodded understanding now what Aizawa-sensei just said, looking around the students he tossed the ball he was holding to Katsuki.

"Bakugo, how far could you pitch a soft ball in Middle School?"

"67 meters," He said receiving the pitch ball.

"Then, try doing it with your Quirk. You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got."

"You got it." He stretched with an evil grin and prepared himself for the pitching.

Before Katsuki had thrown the ball he decided to put his well-known screaming, "DIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" And with that the pitch ball ejected with a grand blast toward the sky as if it were a rocket.

Everyone else were dumbfounded for what he just said, _"Die?"_

The ball flew and flew away until the force stopped from its journey and fell down.

"Know your own maximum first." Aizawa-sensei commented. He glanced at his phone screen before saying to the class, "That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero."

He showed the screen to the class which he got 705.2m and everyone gasped.

"Near 750 meters? Seriously?" A blonde with a black lightning-shaped streak on his hair gasped.

"What's this? It looks fun!" A pink-haired girl said in joy.

"We can use our Quirks as much as we want! As expected from the Hero Course!" Hanta cheered.

But that was their mistake thinking like that. I could have thought the same thing, saying naive stuff but it was expected since we were just teenagers.

I looked at Aizawa-sensei sighing, then said, "'It looks fun,' huh?" I gulped just as I heard that.

"You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time?" He smirked evilly.

Shit, it isn't good when he smiles like that.

Aizawa-sensei continued, "All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion."

Everyone, excluding me and few students, upon hearing him saying they yelped, "HUH?!"

I knew that he wasn't lying but much say like that; it made me shiver hearing the word "expulsion" upon getting in the U.A.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." He raised his bangs to look at his wide and scary eyes, "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course!"

It's going to break shit with this. Maybe I should help Izuku developing his [One for All] earlier to get use it much better, instead of breaking his arms off.

 **Izuku's POV**

We just enrolled inside and now have a huge test on the first day of school? What am I going to do?!

"Last place will be expelled? But it's the first day of school! No, even if it wasn't the first day of school, this is too unfair!" Uraraka-san yelped.

She was right. We just enrolled in the Hero Course to be heroes. But Aizawa-sensei said that if anybody got last of the exam, we'll be expelled!

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains." Aizawa-sensei counted and continued, "Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friends at Mickey D's after school too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go beyond. Plus Ultra." He made a 'Come on' with his finger, "Overcome it with all you've got."

Then Iida-kun took out a bottle of water and sipped it. He and everyone else where determined, I could see Jukkun's determination on his eyes. I can't lose it too.

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now."

 **3rd Person POV.**

 **TEST 1: 50-METER DASH**

First off, Tenya used his Quirk to get 3.04 seconds.

"Well, he's like a fish in water." Shota commented, "It'll be worth seeing what others do."

Then the frog-like girl finished the course croaked with a "Ribbit" or "Kero" getting 5.58 seconds, sound by the name of **Tsuyu Asui**.

"Lighten up my clothes and shoes..." Ochaco used her Quirk on her outfit.

The guy with a tail that ran next to her got 5.49 seconds by the name of **Mashirao Ojiro**.

And Ochaco got 7.15 seconds.

 _"Oh, but that's faster than I was in Junior High!"_ She thought in relief.

This time it was the French-like guy with a pink-haired girl.

"Hm. Everyone, you're not being creative enough." He just turned around instead a ready for running position, "I'll show you what it's like..." He jumped a little before shooting a laser from his waist-belt, "...to be allowed to use your Quirk!"

He got 5.51 seconds. And the pink-haired girl got 5.02 seconds, her name's **Mina Ashido**.

"If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache." He said with a smug though his clothes were dirty because he stopped mid-air.

 _"What the heck?"_ Katsuki's future squad thought in unison.

 _"Looking at the upper limit of your Quirks and the room for growth in each result, it becomes clear what you can and can't do."_ Shota thought, making counts of the students' Quirks strength and weaknesses. Then it continued with Izuku and Katsuki.

 _"That will connect to the creativity needed for you to survive."_

Katsuki shouted, "[Explosion Speed]!" Using his explosives on his palm, it made him gain some distance and speed to get the finish line. Izuku used his training with Master Zag and thanks to All Might's harsh training; he sped up a little more and got 4.13 seconds.

And Izuku (instead of 7.02 seconds) got 5.49 seconds.

"When I use both hands, the force disperses..." He looked at the smoke coming out of his palms, and then glared at Izuku, "Deku..."

Izuku managed to reach the finish line on time, panting a little.

 _"There are seven more tests. I'm sure everyone will use their Quirks to produce some extraordinary results. Wonder how Jukkun is doing."_ He glanced back to see his horned friend on his position.

Junpei motioned with a ready position with a thick-lip guy by the name of **Rikido Sato**. Using his [Oni] Quirk, he managed to reach the finish line instantly but had slipped just before the start so he got 5.04 seconds.

"Tche, I got only 5.04 seconds. It would have been different if I didn't slip before." Junpei whined.

"It's okay, Jukkun. It's great at least." Izuku cheered him. He then remembered that he couldn't yet control fully with Quirk just to be snapped to reality by Junpei.

"Hey, Izuku, you alright?"

"Oh. Yes. I'm fine. I still can't hold much on my Quirk without making me destroy my limbs."

"Well, back in the Entrance Exam you did well. At least your legs and arm didn't break into pieces by the looks of it."

"I mean, how I could control well if I have this kind of problem."

Junpei made a thoughtful expression before saying, "Maybe there is a way."

"H-How?"

"Your Quirk is like the same as mine. So why don't I give you tips about it?"

"Y-Yeah! That's a great idea, Jukkun!"

"Well, let's see. You don't know how to control your Quirk yet. But that doesn't mean that you are an idiot."

"That's mean, Jukkun." They heard Katsuki chuckled before taking off.

They ignoring him and Junpei continued, "I use my Quirk thinking that each limbs have to make their job and reach to the end. Which means the hand and feet." Izuku nodded, taking mental notes of it, "If I were to use my strength in a one sudden instance on my hands, it would break. So what I had in mind is that when I use my Quirk, I use it sending tiny bits on my strength through my arms to reach my hands."

"I see."

"So, let's think it like a game." Junpei suggested.

"A game?" Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"When you get lot of stat points, you don't put all the points in one category, right? We distribute it to balance it out." Izuku nodded, "So when you use your Quirk, try to think as a medium for to reach your hands."

"I get it. Now I get it. Thanks Jukkun!"

"Anytime," Junpei grinned.

Just without them knowing, the Number 1 Hero, All Might, overheard the conversation completely in a surprise.

 _"Oh my God! He managed to help him develop and control [One for All] with a game system simulation! I can understand since I have a strengthening Quirk as he does, but this is the first time I heard using that kind for example."_

 **TEST 2: GRIP STRENGTH**

 _"Just as Jukkun said... Just concentrate and feel the strength travelling my arms slowly..."_ With that Izuku managed to use both his strength and his Quirk to grip tightly the machine. He got himself a 256kg (instead of 56kg). _"I-I did it!"_

They then heard Hanta shouting, "Amazing! 540 kilograms? What are you, a gorilla? Oh, an octopus?" He said to a student taller than him with a mask and six arms by the name of **Mezo Shoji**.

"Octopuses are sexy." A purple grape-shape like student commented by the name of **Minoru Mineta**.

Just as them, Eijiro took the initiative to shout, "Oh, Takahashi! You got 525 kilograms?! Man, I only got 345 kilograms as much." Izuku turned to see his friend gripping tightly.

 **TEST 3: STANDING LONG JUMP**

Katsuki got 27 meters, thanks to his explosives.

Junpei got 32 meters, thanks to his training and Quirk.

And Izuku got 21 meters as much.

The students that could leap on the air got much as the ones that don't.

 **TEST 4: REPEATED SIDE STEPS**

The only one that shined in this test was the midget with purple hair, since he bounced off countless time with his Quirk.

Junpei didn't want to attract much attention, so he let him get the spotlight. He could at least side steps countless time without breaking a sweat.

 **TEST 5: BALL THROW**

Ochaco grabbed the ball, using her Quirk, threw the ball to the atmosphere to which she got infinite meters.

"That's amazing! She got "infinity"!" The blond with black lighting-shaped streak said with widen eyes.

Izuku gulped not knowing how much strength he would put. Back in the Entrance Exam, he managed not to break his arm and legs but now it was different. He have to think throughout with Junpei's advice of how to use his Quirk without destroying his body.

Izuku grabbed the ball and walked straight to the circle.

Tenya wondered, "It doesn't look good for Midoriya-kun if he continues like this."

"Huh? Of course not, he's just a Quirkless small fry, you know." Katsuki spat harshly.

"Quirkless?! Are you not aware of what he did in the Entrance Exam?"

"Huh?"

Tenya and Ochaco looked at Katsuki with a worrisome expression as Junpei just looked at Izuku without caring Katsuki's sneering and mocking with a smug expression.

 _"Oh~ you'll see soon enough, Kacchan."_

Junpei then cheered for him, "Come on, Izuku! Break a leg! (in figurative speech not literal)"

Izuku prepared himself to throw the ball and as soon as he threw the ball somehow his Quirk didn't activate but reached only 69 meters with only his strength.

 _"Huh? HUH?! Did I do something wrong? Why didn't [One for All] activate?"_ Just as he noticed their homeroom teacher's activated his Quirk: [Erasure] to deactivate Izuku's Quirk.

"That Entrance Exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

"You... You erased my Quirk?" He asked but just then he realized who Shota Aizawa was when he saw the yellow goggles hiding under his scarf, "Those goggles... I see! You can erase other people's Quirk with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: **Eraser Head**!"

"Eraser? I don't know him."

"I've heard of him. He's an underground hero."

Junpei stepped in and said, "That's because he rarely works on day-light. He most likely works night-time so that's how he is. He must likely want to avoid the press to get into his way of work so he basically chose that time to work, that's why he looks like a mummy."

"Oh~"

"From what I can tell, you can't control your Quirk, can you?"

"I-I can, Aizawa-sensei." Izuku confirmed after hearing Junpei's advice.

"Hm... I tell you this, kid. Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?"

"Th-That's not my intention-" He was cut off by the homeroom teacher when his scarf entangled him and drags him near his face.

"Whatever your intention, I'm saying that's what those around you will be force to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend." He was literally talking about All Might, "Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person."

Junpei nodded, agreeing with that. You can be a hero whenever you like but don't let other misuse you.

"Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you can't become a hero." His words were harsh but at least Izuku did learn from that dire teaching as others understood it as well. Aizawa deactivated his Quirk and freed Izuku from his bindings, "I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

"It looks like he received some advice." Tenya though aloud.

"Probably just telling him he's expelled." Katsuki wondered uncaring of Izuku at all.

"You know that isn't true." Junpei sighed.

Izuku prepared himself again after the interruption Aizawa-sensei gave him. I had no time to panic as if he was as before he would have panicked. But now thanks to Junpei's advise, he could have thought something about the use of [One for All].

Shota looking at Izuku firmly though, _"Will he incorrigibly prepare for an honorable defeat herer by using all his strength, or become intimidated and settle into last place?"_ As he was in his thoughts, he put eye-drops on himself, _"No matter which he chooses, he has no potential."_

Junpei already knew that his teacher would think something horrible on Izuku, but when he sees what would happen, he would shit bricks.

Izuku breathed in and out, he now knows what he could do without bothering his Quirk's back-draw.

He started throwing the ball and as soon as the ball left his hand he shouted, "SMASH...!" Izuku used his Quirk on his index finger without making it heavier than before which sent it to the atmosphere.

Everyone except Junpei looked at the display with widen eyes in disbelief.

For luck, Izuku managed to balance his Quirk and didn't break his finger at all. He got himself 705.3 meters with his throw.

"Aizawa-sensei." He looked firmly at his teacher which he returned it back. He clenched his fist without worrying about his hand, "I can still move!"

Aizawa smiled in shock and in awe, mumbled, "This kid..."

"He got over 700 meters?!" One of the students said in awe.

"Finally, a hero-like record!" Ochaco cheered happily, raising up her arms.

"At least it didn't happen like last time." Tenya commented. After witnessing the display on the Entrance Exam, he would have thought that Izuku would break his hands or at least his fingers.

Well, yeah. Thanks to the training Junpei recommended from Master Zag and his own training with All Might, this thing of dominating the [One for All] would be easy than he expected.

"It's not very stylish." Yuga said, still with his French-like expression.

As everyone else were commenting and complimenting Izuku, the only one that shocked was Katsuki.

 _"Wh-What's with that power?! Everyone's Quirks manifest by the age of four. This is unthinkable! But in reality..."_ He recalled the moment he took out his anger after he heard that Izuku got accepted in the UA. He expected about Junpei but never Deku.

Enraged and blinded by his anger, he yelled, "What is the meaning of this?" He ran toward Izuku with his explosives on hand, "Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you BASTARD!"

Tenya and Ochaco were about to interfere but Junpei had stopped them. Just as they were going to ask, Aizawa-sensei's bindings came to grab Katsuki from whatever he was going to do.

"What the-? These cloths are hard...!" Katsuki struggled to move as the bindings were strong enough to hold him tight.

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy." He informed and sighed, "Jeez... Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye."

 _"IT'S SUCH A WASTE, SINCE HIS QUIRK IS SO AMAZING!"_ Every student thought in unison as Junpei chuckled which it was true.

He unwrapped Katsuki as he deactivated his Quirk to rest, "We're wasting time. Whoever's next, get ready."

Izuku managed to get away from Katsuki and rejoin with Junpei, Tenya and Ochaco.

"Are you okay? Didn't you break your finger?" Ochaco asked in worry as Izuku sweated in embarrassment.

"Guess my advice helped you a lot." Junpei smirked happily.

As for Katsuki, he clenched his fists tightly, glancing hostile-like at Izuku, _"Until a while ago, he was just a pebble on the side of the road. A FUCKING PEBBLE ON THE SIDE OF THE ROAD!"_

"Guess it is my time to shine." Junpei walked toward the circle to prepare his throw.

Everyone else stopped their chattering and paid attention for the one who ended up first.

Junpei raised his arm with the ball on hand and threw the ball toward the sky. The lot who weren't able to see much of his strength had their eyes widen at the power behind.

Aizawa looked at his phone screen before he glared at Junpei. His custom made scarf had held Junpei's arm and every student were surprised at what their teacher was doing.

"Didn't you hear what I said before? To 'go beyond Plus Ultra'? You can fool anyone but to me, that's really inadequate for a hero, you understand?"

Junpei rolled his eyes internally and once again, stood inside the circle with another ball on hand. Before he prepared to throw, one of the students raised his arm to gain Shota's attention.

"Teacher!" The pink-haired girl called him. "What did he get to make you mad?"

Shota grunted under his breath before showing his phone to the students. The meters which Junpei had reached for what Shota was saying, Junpei was holding back, it said '812,5m'.

Everyone had their eyes widen and mouths hanging down for what their teacher assumed that Junpei was 'holding back'.

"Should I start teach?" Junpei said, glancing over his shoulder.

Shota nodded and everyone else paid the heads and eyes to Junpei to look how strong he really was. Eijiro and Hanta were seriously immersed to know the real strength of their colleague.

Junpei gripped the softball tightly and threw the ball with all his strength, screaming, "ORAAAAAAAAAA~!" And the ball flew quite well leaving smoke behind the throw and some students would really hear that the ball had broken the sound barrier.

The ball continued flying toward the skies until it wasn't reachable to the normal eyes.

Shota checked his phone before grinning madly for what the result had taken.

"You could have simply had done it since the first time, kiddo." He showed the phone screen to the students and as before, their eyes widen and mouths hanging were shocked at his result: 2452.8m.

"I knew he was strong but not _that_ strong." Eijiro said having sweated quite load of water for the shock.

"I just had goose bumps by seeing those results." Ojiro added.

"Alright, people, onto the next test." Shota said defusing the shock and awe of his students.

"Well… he said to 'go beyond Plus Ultra'."

After that " **TEST 6: SIT-UPS** " - " **TEST 7: SEATED TOE-TOUCH** " & " **TEST 8: LONG-DISTANCE RUN** " were passed easily for Izuku and Junpei as they were accustomed, flexible and agile that went like a ride on a bicycle for them.

Later on, every student reunited with Aizawa-sensei to give us our scores.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is simply the marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once."

 **TEST RESULTS SCORES:**

1- Junpei Takahashi / 2- Momo Yaoyorozu

3- Shoto Todoroki / 4- Katsuki Bakugo

5- Tenya Iida / 6- Izuku Midoriya

7- Fumikage Tokoyami / 8- Mezo Shoji

9- Mashirao Ojiro / 10- Eijiro Kirishima

11- Mina Ashido / 12- Ochaco Uraraka

13- Akari Tatsuma / 14- Koji Koda

15- Rikido Sato / 16- Tsuyu Asui

17- Yuga Aoyama / 18- Hanta Sero

19- Denki Kaminari / 20- Kyoka Jiro

21- Toru Hagakure / 22- Minoru Mineta

"WHY?! WHY AM I GOING TO BE EXPELLED?!" The last placed student, Minoru Mineta, shouted in tears.

Just as everyone were thinking like that, Aizawa-sensei said, "By the way, I was lying about the expulsion."

Which everyone stared at him with wide eyes showing their confused expression.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." He grinned with his wide and dry eyes.

"WHAAAT?!" Every students were shocked upon hearing his statement. Tenya's glasses literally shattered, Ochaco felt like a fool and the most shocked was Izuku which literally was the same as before. Junpei just laughed it off to which fooled everyone.

"Of course that was a lie. It should've been obvious if you just though it through." The ponytail girl by the name of **Momo Yaoyorozu** said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"She's right. If Aizawa-sensei wouldn't have told us about the expulsion, our results would have been different." Junpei nodded in agreement.

 _"I didn't notice..."_ Every other student though while glancing at them.

"That was a little nerve-wracking, huh?" Said Hanta with a sigh.

"I'll take up the challenge anytime!" Eijiro got fired up.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Said Aizawa as he dismissed the class for today.

Izuku sighed in relief just as Aizawa stood in front of him, handing him something, "Midoriya. Though you didn't get hurt much, take this. Have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office." He handed off a permit to see the nurse, "Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself." With that he took off.

Izuku sighed as he managed to pass but at least he was glad being on 6th place.

"Hey. You did well." Izuku turned his back to see his friend, Junpei.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, Jukkun." He sighed in relief, "I thought the expulsion was real."

"Well, yeah. I mean, if it wasn't real, we wouldn't be doing our best and we would have done horribly."

As the students returned to their classroom, for Aizawa on his way to the teacher room met All Might.

"Aizawa-kun, you liar!" All Might himself stopped the 1-A homeroom teacher.

"All Might. So you were watching? Too much time on your hands?" He said in a disinterested tone.

""A rational deception" you said? April Fools was last week. You punished a whole class of last year's first-years with expulsion. You cut those judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words-" He pointed at Aizawa with his finger, "That must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?"

"'Also'?" Aizawa may have realized something by hearing about Izuku, "You seem to be supporting him quite a bit." He nailed just right as All Might flinched, "Is that how a teacher should be acting? His potential was not zero. That's all it was. I will always cut those without potential. There's nothing crueler than letting a dream end midway." After saying that he disappeared from All Might's sight.

 _"So you're being kind in your own way, huh, Aizawa-kun? But we don't really get along after all."_

 **(After School)**

 **Junpei's POV**

Izuku looked more tired than any day of Master Zag's or All Might's training routines had given to him.

"Haaah..." Izuku let out a long sigh.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Just tired after realizing that I got fooled by Aizawa-sensei." He let out another long sigh.

"Come on, don't sigh like that. You'll grow older." I joked, trying to cheer him up. But then a hand was placed over Izuku's should and as we turned our backs we saw Tenya.

"Iida-kun!" Izuku straighten his posture.

"Is your finger healed?"

"Yeah, thanks to Recovery Girl. I got more tired after she healed me. She said that her Quirk requires the stamina of the victim to heal them but as the injury is major, the more stamina it uses which could lead to death."

"Death?! But I see. That's good." He then walked with us with put a thinking mode, "I was really taken in by Aizawa-sensei. I even thought, "This is the best of the best" and such. I didn't think a teacher would encourage us with a lie."

I wouldn't say it was a lie but oh well... what's done is done.

"You're right, Iida-kun. Aizawa-sensei did fool of us all... Well, mostly." Thinking back, maybe Momo Yaoyorozu did take it as a lie in the first place though she did the best either way.

"I thought Iida-kun was scary, but he's just earnest." Izuku whispered to me.

"Don't you worry. He is just doing what a hero would think, so don't let him scare you." I whispered him back.

Then a familiar female voice was heard from behind, "Hey! You three! Going to the station? Wait for me!" We looked back and saw Ochaco running toward us.

"Uraraka-san?!" Izuku was taken back again meeting countless time with her. The school gates, the Battle Center and now as classmates.

"You're the infinity girl." Tenya said in surprise to meet her.

"I'm Ochaco Uraraka." She introduced again. She then looked and names us from Tenya, me and finally Izuku, "Um, you're Tenya Iida-kun, you're Junpei Takahashi-kun and you're Deku Midoriya-kun, right?"

""Deku"?!" Izuku was shocked that she didn't know his name. I burst out my laugh after she misnamed Izuku completely, "Come on, Jukkun. That was mean for you."

"Sorry, sorry. It's just it was so damn funny." I continued laughing.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ochaco tilted her head in confusion as Tenya just looked at me not knowing why I did laugh about.

I composed myself to tell her, "His name isn't Deku, Uraraka-chan."

"Huh? But during the fitness test, the boy named Bakugo said, "Deku, you bastard!", right?"

"Uh... my real name is Izuku, but D-Deku is what Kacchan calls me to make fun of me..." He informed, waving side by side embarrassed. I took quietly a photo to commemorate this moment.

"An insult?" Tenya asked in wonder.

"Well don't take it hard Izuku." I smirked.

"Oh, is that right? Sorry!" She apologized, "But "Deku" sounds like the Japanese word for "You can do it!" so I kinda like it."

"I'm Deku!" He confirmed, being as red as a tomato and his pupils smaller while his eyes widen. I laughed so hard that I took a photo again because it was damn funny.

"Midoriya-kun?" Tenya spat in shock, "You're accepting it too easily! Wasn't that an insult?" Just as he continued, I patted his shoulder, "Um, Takahashi-kun?"

"Don't you worry, Iida-kun. This is great at least." I looked at him determined which shined a star next to my eyes and put a thumb to him, "But at least, I could call you Deku, too, Izuku."

"Stop it, Jukkun!"

"Jukkun?" Both Tenya and Ochaco wondered in unison.

"Ah, well. He and I are childhood friends including that Bakugo you said, Uraraka-chan. So instead of "Junpei" he gave me my nickname "Jukkun"."

"I see." Tenya nodded.

Izuku turned around embarrassed after looking firmly at Ochaco and mumbled, "It's like a Copernican Revolution..."

""Co-pe"?" Ochaco didn't understand it at all.

"Don't mind him." I shook my head, "So that means that I can call you too, "Deku"? But not the "Useless" but "You can do it!"! Or do you want her to call you that forever." I whispered the last part to which I gained a redden Izuku.

After that we four went to the train station as we became friends. Maybe tomorrow will be fascinating as I am started my new life as a student of the Yuuei High School. What could ever possible go wrong?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Rivality Clash

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

"Speech" - _"Thought"_ \- [Quirk Name] - **[Ability/Technique]** \- 'Title/Nickname' - _**Date/Time/Location**_ \- **Character's POV - BATTLE/TEST**

 ***(Author's Note: Hello readers. Just stating that it is getting near Christmas, so enjoy the date with your families and friends. MERRY CHRISTMAS!)***

 **(*****)**

 **Me: We have new guests appearing on this OMAKE. With us, Tenya Iida and Ochaco Uraraka.**

 **Ochaco: Hello, readers!**

 **Tenya: Hello, fellows readers and heroes!**

 **Me: So, how are you two hanging with Izuku and Junpei, my OC?**

 **Ochaco: They're great! Especially, Deku-kun. He shine like any hero!**

 **Me: Mufu~ Well I hope you two are doing great. Iida-kun?**

 **Tenya: Both Midoriya-kun and Takahashi-kun are excellent friends and aspiring heroes. There is nothing more than exemplary as being their friend.**

 **Me: Good, good. (nod x2) Any last words for our reader!**

 **Tenya: Yes, I- (cut off by Ochaco)**

 **Ochaco: BE MINDFUL OF SPOILERS AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER~!**

 **Tenya: Uraraka-san!**

 **Me: Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 6: Rivality Clash**

 **Junpei's POV**

The later day, after Aizawa-sensei's Quirk Assessment Test, we did normally on school. We had regular class such as English with Hizashi Yamada-sensei aka Present Mic.

Everyone was thinking the same thing as me, _"So normal..."_

Except for Kacchan which he was disinterested, _"So damn boring."_

Later on, it was Lunch time at the main cafeteria. We could buy gourmet food for reasonable prices which place was run by the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush.

"White rice is great comfort food, isn't it?" The said cook hero said to us.

"Yeah," Ochaco agreed as she was eating her dish: White rice, side dishes and miso.

Tenya was eating pork curry, Izuku was eating his favorite dish, Katsudon, and I got a large bowl of Gyudon and Tonkatsu.

And in the afternoon classes, we got Hero Basic Training with All Might.

" **I AM**..." Everyone looked at the man at the door, " **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON**."

I laughed internally thinking, _"How the hell is that normal?"_

"It's All Might!" The blond-haired with a lightning-shaped stripe wowed, named Denki Kaminari.

"Wow, he really is a teacher!" Eijiro said in awe.

"That's a costume from the Silver Age, isn't it?" Tsuyu pointed out.

"It's style is so different; it's giving me goose bumps." Mashirao said sweating in excitement. (Not that kind you pervert)

All Might continued, " **I TEACH HERO BASIC TRAINING. IT IS A SUBJECT WHERE YOU TRAIN IN DIFFERENT WAYS TO LEARN THE BASICS OF BEING A HERO. YOU'LL TAKE THE MOST UNITS OF THIS SUBJECT! LET'S GET RIGHT INTO IT! THIS IS WHAT WE'LL DO TODAY: COMBAT TRAINING**!" He took out a card that said 'Battle'.

Oh, I'm getting excited over it!

" **AND TO GO WITH THAT ARE THESE**!" He pointed at the wall which emerged various containers which had our hero costumes inside, "Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started."

Everyone cheered before All Might continued, "After you change, gather in Ground Beta!"

"Yes, sir!"

 **(Ground Beta)**

Every student were now wearing their hero costumes and walking straight to the Ground Beta as if it was a movie.

" **THEY SAY THE CLOTHES MAKE THE MAN, YOUNG MEN AND LADIES. BE FULLY AWARE... FROM NOW ON... YOU ARE HEROES**!" All Might took a great look at the younglings, " **THAT'S GREAT, EVERYONE. YOU ALL LOOK COOL! NOW, SHALL WE BEGIN, YOU ZYGOTES**?"

 **CLASS 1-A STUDENTS' COSTUME DESCRIPTION:**

 **(A/N: This is most likely the same reference in fandom wikia. The order is in their seat numbers.)**

Seat 1 - **Yuga Aoyama** 's costume consists of an entirely black suit covered by metallic violet armor with golden details. The kit consists of five pieces (a chest plate, two boots, two bracelets). His chest plate comes with an attached long indigo glittering cape, as well as a belt with a ring-shaped buckle that allows him to use his Quirk. In addition, he wears a red wing-shaped visor. Quirk: [Navel Laser]

Seat 2 - **Mina Ashido** 's costume consists of a purple and turquoise camouflage skintight bodysuit and a tan vest with white fur on the collar. She wears a white mask as well. The boots are custom made to allow her to secrete acid from her feet to slide around. Quirk: [Acid]

Seat 3 - **Tsuyu Asui** 's costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. Quirk: [Frog]

Seat 4 - **Tenya Iida** 's costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of silver-colored armor, including a silver-colored helmet, a metal mask with holes that covers his entire face except his eyes, a metal collar around his neck, a breastplate, decorative mufflers extending back from his midriff, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows. The costume includes specialized metal boots, extending up past his knees, which are specialized for his Quirk. Quirk: [Engine]

Seat 5 - **Ochaco Uraraka** 's costume consists of a skintight pink and black suit with detached sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar, and thick, round bracers with handles attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce her Quirk's drawback. Quirk: [Zero Gravity]

Seat 6 - **Mashirao Ojiro** 's costume is a white karate-like outfit with a partially furred collar and a hole behind for his tail. Quirk: [Tail]

Seat 7 - **Denki Kaminari** 's costume consists of a black jacket that he wears open with lightning patterns, a white shirt underneath, a belt, black pants with one stripe running down each leg, and a headset. Quirk: [Electrification]

Seat 8 - **Eijiro Kirishima** 's costume consists wearing a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears, while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a half skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a jaw-guard around his mouth that looks vaguely similar to an animal's fangs. Quirk: [Hardening]

Seat 9 - **Koji Koda** 's costume consists on a mixture of red and yellow one-piece suit which lengths are for arm, pass elbows and up-knee yellow shorts, yellow shoes. His costume insignia has a mouth-shaped design on his chest. Quirk: [Anivoice]

Seat 10 - **Rikido Sato** 's costume consists of a yellow full-body suit that has two holes for his mouth and hair to come out. He wears white gloves and boots and a utility belt around his waist. Quirk: [Sugar Rush]

Seat 11 - **Mezo Shoji** 's costume consist a sleeveless light-blue full-body which it connects his dark-blue colored mask. His costume has six dots on his abdomen and a dark blue colored belt with a yellow dot on the center. Underneath, he matches his pants with his clothes and dark blue boots. Quirk: [Dupli-Arms]

Seat 12 - **Kyoka Jiro** 's costume consists of a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and bottom, black pants, and boots with stereos in them. She also sports two small, red triangle facial marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white finger-less gloves. Quirk: [Earphone Jack]

Seat 13 - **Hanta Sero** 's costume consists of a black full body suit with white designs across his mid-torso area. The sleeves are left short so he can effectively use his Quirk. He has white short bands around his waist and thighs and a large one across his chest and back connecting his shoulder pads. He also sports white boots with an orange trim. His sleeves end with a matching orange trim and he has two orange shoulder pads shaped like his elbows. He completes his outfit with a helmet similar in shape to a tape dispenser. Quirk: [Tape]

Seat 14 - **Fumikage Tokoyami** 's costume consists of a dark robe with a purple tint that covers his entire torso and knee-high black boots. Quirk: [Dark Shadow]

Seat 15 - **Shoto Todoroki** 's costume consists wearing a simple white shirt, white pants, white boots, and gold-colored combat vest. He also has ice covering his left torso, arm, and head. Quirk: [Half-Cold Half-Hot]

Seat 16 - **Toru Hagakure** 's costume consists of blue gloves with pink lines and brownish-gray shoes. (is she naked or something? Or has a invisible skintight suit?) Quirk: [Invisibility]

Seat 17 - **Katsuki Bakugo** 's costume is composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders his shirt collar. His costume also has a seemingly metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with three holes in both sides. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards. Underneath those guards are black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. He occasionally wears his hero mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth. Quirk: [Explosion]

Seat 19 - **Minoru Mineta** 's costume consists in very simplistic, having a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, pants, boots and gloves matching his cape. During the winter months, a stem-like detail is propped up on his hair, contributing to the grape theme of his costume. Quirk: [Pop Off]

Seat 20 - **Momo Yaoyorozu** 's costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of her skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible. Quirk: [Creation]

Seat 21 - **Akari Tatsuma** 's costume consists with medium red crimson chest plate armor, her gauntlets and boots are match as her armor though the design looks like a dragon claw. And underneath her armor, she wears a black skintight suit. Quirk: [Blade Dragon]

Seat 22 - **Junpei Takahashi** 's costume consist a sleeveless long indigo trench coat with a hoodie. He uses the trench coat open buttoned, under it wearing a U-neck black tank top. Underneath, he wears dark indigo baggy pants with a silver belt and a utility bag on his back as the pants connect with his black boots. Quirk: [Oni] + [Magic Eyes] = [Demon]

 **(Author's Note: Maybe I should change some seats to make Junpei sit more closely to Izuku or any other. *coughMinetacough* or anyone can give me an idea for the classroom seats arrangements. Junpei's seat is between Momo and Shoto as Akari's seat is between Rikido and Ochaco. Or to make only two seats behind Shoto's seat (Seat 16) and Rikido's seat (Seat 11))**

 **Junpei's POV**

Man, that I'm glad that I became a hero. Such a cool outfit I designed. Those Support Company workers did a great job on my costume.

My trench coat is usually seen as a slim fighter but since I designed to be sleeveless, it helps me much on my [Oni] Quirk. Maybe I should have done something with my eyes, a mask or something.

I was too much into using my strength Quirk, [Oni], that I totally forgot about my mental Quirk, [Magic Eyes]. Maybe in the next upgrade I should add it.

I looked back to see Izuku appearing from the entrance with his first Costume Alpha.

Seat 18 - **Izuku Midoriya** 's costume is a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his red boots. He also wore a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembled All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a smile on it that also reflects said hero.

"Oh, Deku-kun?" Ochaco called, putting on her helmet.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku in surprised yelped upon seeing her costume.

"That looks cool! Really down to earth." She then rubber her back-head embarrassed, "I should've written what I wanted... Mine ended up being a skintight bodysuit. It's embarrassing..."

Not from afar Minoru appeared, stating the next thing, "The Hero Course is the best." He thumbed up.

Well... I don't disagree with him. They have great bodies and shapes, mostly Momo being the most developed and mature than the others. But they could at least hide more skin, some of them.

I then glanced at All Might, who realized about Izuku's Costume. His ear-like protrusions that resembled his haircut and his mask that resembled his smile. It was so obvious. All Might and I could only hold our laughs as the others didn't mind it at all.

After composing himself, All Might continued with the training, " **NOW, IT'S TIME FOR COMBAT TRAINING**!"

"Sir!" Tenya raised his hand robot-like, "This is a battle center from the Entrance Exam, and so will we be conducting urban battles again?"

All Might shook his head before raising two fingers, " **NO, WE'RE GOING TO MOVE AHEAD TWO STEPS! MOST OF THE TIME, FIGHTING VILLAINS TAKES PLACE OUTSIDE, BUT IF YOU LOOK AT THE TOTAL NUMBERS, ATROCIOUS VILLAINS APPEAR INDOORS AT A HIGHER RATE. IMPRISONMENT, HOUSE ARREST, BACKROOM DEALS; IN THIS SOCIETY FILLED WITH HEROES, TRULY INTELLIGENT VILLAINS HIDE IN THE SHADOWS**!"

He gave the example as Izuku and mine experience with that sludge villain.

"For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2-on-2 indoor battles."

"Without basic training?" Tsuyu asked in curiosity.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, the key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up."

"How will wins and losses be determined?" Momo asked.

"Can we beat them up anyway?" Katsuki continued.

"Will the punishment be expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei?" Ochaco added in a worry.

"How shall we be split up?" Tenya raised his hand again robot-like.

"Isn't this cape crazy?" Yuga said, forgetting about the training. Why would he ask that?

All Might couldn't hold the vast amount of questions the students gave it to him, " **GGH! I'LL ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS! LISTEN HERE**!" He opened up a script on hand, " **THE SITUATION IS THAT THE VILLAINS HAVE HIDDEN A NUCLEAR WEAPON SOMEWHERE IN THEIR HIDEOUT. THE HEROES ARE TRYING TO DISPOSE OF THAT. THE HEROES NEED TO CATCH THE VILLAINS OR GET THE NUCLEAR WEAPON BACK IN THE ALLOTTED TIME. THE VILLAINS NEED TO PROTECT THE NUCLEAR WEAPON FOR THE WHOLE TIME OR CATCH THE HEROES**."

"The situation feels very American!" Izuku commented. I nodded, thinking like a RPG game.

" **TEAMS AND OPPONENTS WILL BE DETERMINED BY DRAWING LOTS**!"

"They're being decided so haphazardly?"

"Well, it's not like that Iida-kun." I shook my head to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Pros often have to create makeshift teams with heroes from other agencies, so maybe that's why?" Izuku answered his question about the training rules.

"I see. The discernment to look ahead... Please excuse my rudeness!" He apologized, bowing politely.

" **IT'S FINE. LET'S DO THIS QUICKLY**!"

 **TEAM MEMBERS:**

 **Team A:** Izuku Midoriya & Ochaco Uraraka **/ Team B:** Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji

 **Team C:** Momo Yaoyorozu & Minoru Mineta **/ Team D:** Katsuki Bakugo & Tenya Iida

 **Team E:** Mina Ashido & Yuga Aoyama **/ Team F:** Rikido Sato & Koji Koda

 **Team G:** Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro **/ Team H:** Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui

 **Team I:** Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure **/ Team J:** Hanta Sero & Eijiro Kirishima

 **Team K:** Junpei Takahashi & Akari Tatsuma

Well, considering that I knew beforehand about the partner of each student I mostly thought it could have been different. But I guess not.

"Wow, it must be fate! I'm counting on you!" Ochaco cheered as she was with her friend.

I could already think that Izuku is thinking like, _"Seriously?! I have to speak properly, or else..."_

And I mean that they are fated to each other (in my opinion). Also, this is the first time I meet her, Akari Tatsuma, just who's she?

All Might put both hands inside two boxes that had 'Hero' and 'Villain' on them, " **THE FIRST TEAMS TO FIGHT WILL BE... TEAM A (** Heroes **) AND TEAM D (** Villain **)**!"

Both Katsuki and Izuku gasped upon looking the first match.

" **TEAM A WILL BE THE HEROES, AND TEAM D WILL BE THE VILLAINS. EVERYONE ELSE, HEAD TOWARD THE MONITOR ROOM.** " Just as he and the other students were marching, I raised my hand.

"All Might-sensei!"

" **YES, YOUNG TAKAHASHI**?"

"We are an odd group, so what will happen to the teams that are missed matched?"

" **WELL, IN THAT CASE, A TEAM CAN REPEAT THE MATCH BEING EITHER A HERO OR A VILLAIN**."

I see, if we were to be an even team we could have been against the other team but since we are an odd number, no wonder I could have fought with other added students.

 **(A/N: This is just if the class had been 24 students, it could have been different.)**

Izuku looked down as he stole a glance to Katsuki, which he returned back with his deadly glares.

"Don't you worry, Izuku. Just as we practiced with Master Zag." I whispered to him. He looked in surprise but returned the gaze with more determination to which Katsuki got offended and put fiercer on his glare.

After I went inside with the others, I wondered how the match would end with Izuku's development.

 **Katsuki's POV**

I went inside with the Four Eyes but as soon as we were inside, All Might talked to us, " **YOUNG IIDA, YOUNG BAKUGO, LEARN TO THINK FROM THE PERSPECTIVE OF THE VILLAINS. THIS IS PRETTY CLOSE TO A REAL BATTLE. GO ALL OUT. DON'T BE AFRAID TO GET HURT**."

"Yes, sir!" The Four Eyes was the only one who replied as I glared deadly at Deku.

How could he, a stupid weakling as him even join the U.A. High School and even get a Quirk?

I was supposed to be the only one who would enter U.A. and become Number 1. I guess Junpei could have entered but at least I could have a worthy rival. Not the fucking nerd such as Deku.

All Might continued but I could care less about his warning.

Once inside, the glasses guy and I put the stupid bomb on the top floor.

"Even if this is training, it pains me to become a villain." The Four Eyes walked straight to the fake bomb, "So our job is to protect this?" He gave weak knocks on it, "Its papier-mâché."

I wouldn't even care about this training. I just wanted to pulverize the fucking nerd, Deku, on my own. So I questioned him, "Hey! Deku has a Quirk, right?"

"You saw that extraordinary strength didn't you? It appears to carry some risk, though, but at least he can handle it..." He replied, "However, you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya..." He continues blabbering though I couldn't care less. Now I understood everything...

So my eyes weren't deceiving me at all. That fucking nerd had a shitty Quirk just as I proclaimed that I would become a hero alone. Did he dare to trick me?! THAT DAMN NERD!

 **Izuku's POV**

Uraraka-san and I were waiting outside as All Might instructed learning and memorizing the design of the building.

"It's a lot of work to memorize the building's floor plan." Ochaco whined but not badly, "But All Might is just the same as when he's on TV. Unlike Aizawa-sensei, it looks like there's no punishment, so we can relax and-" She then saw me half-scared and half-determined, "Are you alright, Deku-kun?"

I couldn't hold my nervousness, "N-No. It's because... we're up against Kacchan... And there's Iida-kun, too, so I feel like I need to be on guard..."

"Right, Takahashi-kun said you three were childhood friends and Bakugo-kun is the one who makes fun of you, right?"

I sighed, "He's amazing. He's a piece of a work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk are way more amazing than mine." I stood up confidently, putting on my mask, "But that's why right now... I won't lose to him."

I admired Kacchan ever since we were kids. Though his ways are different from mine, Jukkun was the only one who helped me. And thanks for his recommendation with Master Zag and my training with All Might, I'm much more different from before.

"A fated battle between men, huh?"

"Sorry since this isn't your problem, Uraraka-san."

She shook her head, "It is! We're a team, aren't we? Let's do our best!"

I was happy to at least have another friend who has faith in me.

Then we heard All Might's voice in one of the speakers, " _ **NOW, LET'S START THE INDOOR PERSON-TO-PERSON COMBAT TRAINING WITH TEAM A AND TEAM D**_ _!_ "

"Alright, that's our queue of the training, Uraraka-san!" She nodded and followed me through a window.

After we took our moment to sneak through a window, we entered the building successfully.

"We've infiltrated successfully!" She whispered softly.

I looked around and the halls had lots of corners, "There are a lot of blind spots, so let's be careful."

We continued marching through the halls vigilantly. We couldn't let our guards down if Kacchan's here.

Though for now, adjusting [One for All] had no problem thanks to Jukkun. Maybe I could use around 20% more or less for now. I don't want to kill somebody because I couldn't control it.

I checked every corner before continuing to our search. But the problem was the place we had to fight. The corridor has many tight spaces to which it benefits for those who can lay ambushes or traps. I had to remember my notes on indoor battles.

Just as I expected, Kacchan jumped out of a corner to blow me up. I managed to dodge him and pushed aside Uraraka-san on his way but that explosion destroyed half of my mask.

I got up and asked, "Uraraka-san, are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks." She looked at me half-destroyed mask in a worry, "Deku-kun?"

"It's just a scratch." It was good that I dodged it but if Kacchan's explosion would have landed on me, it would have been different.

The smoke was pushed aside and Kacchan appeared on the destruction he had made.

"Come Deku, don't dodge."

"I figured you'd come for me first." I already knew his first priority would be defeating me.

 **(Monitor Room)**

 **Junpei's POV**

"A surprise attack from the start?" One of the students said in shock.

"Bakugo, that's cheating! A surprise attack isn't manly at all!" Eijiro got mad at his display.

"Maybe but surprise attacks isn't abnormal to heroes too, Kirishima." I said which I gained an agreeing nod of All Might.

" **YES, YOUNG TAKAHASHI. A SURPRISE ATTACK IS A STRATEGY, TOO. THEY'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A REAL BATTLE RIGHT NOW**."

"Midori-kun avoided it!" Mina let a breath of glad.

"There goes Bakugo!" Denki said as everyone looked at the screen.

There he goes with his petty revenge. They both are great heroes but one of each has a major weakness. I hope the day, they work together would be near.

 **(Back in the Building)**

 **Izuku's POV**

"I won't do so much damage that this fight gets stopped, but I'm gonna get close!" Kacchan ran toward me, trying to use his hand against me. But I grabbed his arm just in time before the impact.

"Wow, he's like a martial arts master!"

I twisted my waist, got a better position on my legs and pulled Kacchan over my shoulder to slam him on the ground.

I looked at him on the ground, "Kacchan... You usually start with a big right swing. How much do you think I've been watching you? I wrote an analysis for all the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. In the notebook you blew up and threw away." Kacchan glared at me intensely, "My 'Deku' isn't always going to mean 'useless'! Kacchan, my 'Deku' means 'You can do it!'"

Then Ochaco remembered that she was the only who said that his 'Deku' meant 'You can do it!'

Kacchan stood up, his deadly and murderous glare toward me, I couldn't say that I was scared but I'll keep my ground firm.

"Deku... Even though you're scared... That's what I HATE about YOU!"

We stared at each other for a few seconds. I heard Iida-kun's voice from Kaccha's communicator.

" _Hey, Bakugo-kun! Give me your status! What happened?_ " Thinking back, Kacchan was never the one working with someone.

Kacchan sneered, "Just shut up and defend. I'm really angry right now!"

" _I'm not asking about how you feel!_ "

"Tche!" He hung up the communicator. I can only pity Iida-kun being with Kacchan.

 **(Monitor Room)**

 **All Might's POV**

Every student of mine was curious as I was the only one who could hear their conversation.

"What was Bakugo saying? I can't tell with just the cameras in a fixed position and no sound." Young Kirishima wondered curiously about the battle training.

" **HE'S TALKING TO HIS PARTNER OVER THE SMALL WIRELESS RADIO.** " I pointed at mine, " **YOU CAN BRING THAT PLUS THE BUILDING'S FLOOR PLAN AND THIS CAPTURE TAPE!** " I showed my students a tape for capturing, " **ONCE YOU WRAP THIS AROUND YOUR OPPONENT, IT SHOWS THAT YOU'VE CAPTURED THEM.** "

"Yeah, but since the training has the capture tape as the rule of capturing, they could also use it at their advantage." Young Takahashi visualized concretely about that.

" **YES, THEY COULD ALSO DO THAT.** "

"The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know where the nuclear weapon is located, right?" Young Ashido commented.

I gave her answer with a, " **YES!** "

Young Ashido continued, "The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here!"

"No. That's incorrect, Ashido-san." Young Takahashi once again spoke, "Heroes are usually in disadvantages during the scene. Such as hostage negotiation for example, the villain thinks that they got the advantage because of the hostage so the heroes must be able to turn the tables on whatever they can think of."

This kid can think from a hero's perspective. I once again nod at his splendid answer, " **THAT'S ALSO CORRECT YOUNG TAKAHASHI**." I returned to see the Young Ashido, " **BESIDE, DIDN'T AIZAWA-SENSEI TELL YOU, TOO? YOU KNOW.** "

"PLUS ULTRA!"

We then focused on what happened after Young Aoyama pointed the screen.

 **(Back in the Building)**

 **Izuku's POV**

I saw Kacchan preparing something so I said to my partner, "Uraraka-san, go!"

I had to keep occupied with Kacchan as she searches the bomb before the time limit.

Kacchan then, as he gave himself a push boost with his explosion, kicked me. But I put both arms to defend myself.

"Looking away? You must be sure of yourself." But what Kacchan didn't expect on my defense, it was I had my capture tapes on hand.

I knew that he would get distracted as I had on hand those tapes. It was great that I could see Eraser Head's moves in person! Without a concrete idea as showing personally, I couldn't have done this.

What's next? For what I know, if it's Kacchan, he'll be impatient and swing with his right again!

Kacchan did as I predicted. I let my capture tapes and dodged him aside, leaving the wall take the explosion.

I was right. He kicked first this time to keep me from predicting his moves. He's being cautious now. Again I saw him prepare his speed boost but I decided to get away from it.

"Come back here, Deku!" He shouted.

I ran away from him to give me time to think of a plan. I can at least handle him in close combat since my training but Kacchan's smart so he can be cautious as every movement I make.

Just like that I heard Kaccha's voice taunting, "HEY! You TRICKED me, didn't you?! Was it FUN tricking me all this time?! HUH?! You've got a flashy Quirk there, don't you?! Try and get me with it! 'Cause I'm better than you!"

I ignored his taunts as I kept running ahead and hide myself from him.

I was at the moment on the second floor, resting and keeping sight of any movements Kacchan makes.

He completely ignored Uraraka-san and shot at me. I knew it. If they were going to send an advance guard, it would've been better to send Iida-kun, who has more mobility, and I'm sure Kacchan knows that. That probably means he's running wild on his own, and the two of them aren't working together.

If Kacchan had stayed behind protecting the bomb and Iida-kun had been the one mobilizing, it could have ended otherwise.

Kacchan was strong for sure and he could even match two against one for his destructive Quirk. Iida-kun would have run around the floors to look for us and catch us instantly, even with my training.

Our chances of winning are the lowest if we have a head-to-head battle with those two.

If Uraraka-san and I both went to the hideout, that's what would happen, fighting in a pincer formation.

And even if the two of us stayed here to fight Kacchan, we're in danger of running out of time.

For what I had planned will work. All that's left is for Uraraka-san to find the weapon and Iida-kun, and then I'll head over for a 2-on-1 fight. That's how we can win.

But I had to be fast if I wanted to reach where Iida-kun is or else the first problem would happen.

I have to either beat Kacchan or capture him with the tapes. All I have to do is to be careful of his palms. I can do this.

But then I heard him getting near, "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU DAMN NERD!"

I won't run from him ever again! I have changed from all because I had someone who cared and supported me. I'll show him that I can be a hero!

Then Uraraka-san called me through the radio, " _Deku-kun!_ "

"Uraraka-san! How's it going?" I asked quietly.

 **(Minutes Ago)**

 **Ochaco's POV**

I went as Deku-kun said to find the bomb and I finally found it. It was at the top floor.

Now I just have to tell Deku-kun and hide until he gets here.

Just as I was about to call Deku-kun, I hear Iida-kun on his back mumbling something, "Bakugo-kun is a natural at being bad, but that fits this training perfectly. Then I must also devote myself to being a villain. That's right. This is another trial to turn me into a man who will not bring shame to the Iida family. Become a villain!"

Why was he mumbling about that or turning into a villain. It didn't make sense.

Iida-kun continued, "Be dyed with evil in order to become a hero!" He turned to this side with a menacing yet funny expression under his mask.

"I am... extremely evil!"

It was so funny I burst out laughing. He's taking this so seriously!

But because of my mistake Iida-kun had found me, "Have you arrived, Uraraka-kun?"

I back-stepped as I looked around to see if I could use something against him.

He then pointed at me and continued, "I knew that you would come here alone the instant Bakugo-kun ran off by himself. Your Quirk allows you to make the objects you touch float. That is why I put away all the things on this floor before you arrived."

Iida-kun pointed out the room was cleaner than the others. There wasn't even a speck of dust or a pebble to use it on my advantage. Iida-kun used the phrase, "Know your enemy's weakness and exploit it!"

"Now you cannot play your little tricks! You have blundered, hero!" He then started laughing evilly.

He was starting to look... like a villain...!

I then called Deku-kun to tell him about the situation, "Deku-kun!"

" _Uraraka-san! How's it going?_ " I heard him whisper, maybe hiding from Bakugo-kun.

I continued, "Iida-kun found me. Sorry! Right now, he's slowly..." I saw Iida-kun approaching slowly.

" _Where are you?_ "

"I'm at the middle of the fifth floor."

I heard him pause and said, " _Almost directly above! We probably don't have much time left, either. If we run out of time, our opponents win!_ "

"So what are we going to do?"

" _This is what we're going to do... Huh?_ " I heard explosion on his end.

"Deku-kun? Deku-kun!" Maybe Bakugo-kun had found him. This is not good, we have less than 6 minutes and Deku-kun can't help me right now.

 **Izuku's POV**

"This is what we're going to do..." Then I heard something and turned my back to see that Kacchan was right behind me, "Huh?"

"They're loaded." He raised his arm with his grenade gauntlet.

"Kacchan," I prepared myself if there was a clash. I hoped that it won't result to that, I still haven't mastered the percentage with the help of Jukkun and I didn't want to hurt Kacchan badly.

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you saying you can win if you don't use it? Are you underestimating me, Deku?"

It was now or never. If I can't deal with Kacchan now, I'll be stuck in the past.

"I'm not scared of you anymore!" I stated with all my determination.

I first saw him grit his teeth and then turned into a smirk, "With your stalking, you probably already know, but my Quirk [Explosion], lets me secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat from the sweat glands on the palm of my hand and make it explode."

What was he going to do?

I saw him prepare himself holding his right arm with his left, "If they made this the way I asked, then these gauntlets will store the nitroglycerin inside them, and..."

Don't tell me! I saw a speck of light in his gauntlets and that wasn't a good sign.

I heard All Might's warning on him but he simply replied, "If I don't hit him, he won't die!"

Kacchan took out the pin of his gauntlet and from it, a big explosion shot out from it.

The explosion was coming at me so fast and big that the shockwave sent me flying backward. It didn't hurt me much but it surprised me the amount of power it got.

The floor I was standing had a big hole. I was lying safely just barely before the explosion took me on, but I had to admit if that had hit me it could have ended differently.

I heard All Might's voice but I couldn't hear it well because of the ringing in my ears.

I slowly sat up worried, "Is that... even allowed...?"

I looked at Kacchan's direction. The smoke around was so massive that I could barely see anything.

"Wow... The more that's stored in these gauntlets, the stronger the blast." Kacchan admired the power behind his gauntlets made as he walked toward me, "Come on, use your Quirk, Deku... I'll force you to surrender even if you're at full strength."

I was scared again, this kind of power wasn't what heroes were supposed to get!

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, Deku? I didn't hit you, so you can still move, can't you? Come and get me!"

As if that was easy, Kacchan is strong that for sure but that was even more terrifying.

He had his costume made so that his Quirk would work even for long distances.

I contacted with Uraraka-san, "Uraraka-san, what's the situation?"

" _Deku-kun! I tried to use the opportunity to get the bomb but as soon as I reached the bomb, Iida-kun had taken away from me._ "

 **(Monitor Room)**

 **Junpei's POV**

"Sensei, you should stop them!" Eijiro plead, "That Bakugo's really crazy! He's gonna kill him!"

"No, he can't." I declared to which everyone looked at me in shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean 'no'?! At this rate, Bakugo will kill Midoriya!"

I stomped my feet on the ground using my Quirk to make a shockwave to silence everyone, "As All Might said, that every hero have to find a solution to turn the tables. How do you explain that, Kirishima?"

"W-Well..."

I continued with a serious expression, "So alas, Izuku has to find a way to win against Katsuki. Just that, he must learn the hard way and Katsuki is doing it for him, though he doesn't know about it. Katsuki is sane but small-minded, but he knows what consequences he has if he wasn't even sane. All Might if you please." I pointed at the screen.

" **RIGHT,** " All Might gulped and turned to the screen to warn him, " **YOUNG BAKUGO, THE NEXT TIME YOU USE THAT I'LL STOP THE FIGHT AND YOUR TEAM WILL LOSE.** "

We could see from the screen Katsuki paused to say, "Huh?"

All Might continued, " **TO ATTACK ON SUCH A LARGE SCALE INSIDE IS INVITING THE DESTRUCTION OF THE STRONGHOLD YOU SHOULD BE PROTECTING. THAT IS A FOOLISH PLAN FOR BOTH HEROES AND VILLAINS! YOU WILL LOSE A LOT OF POINTS FOR IT!** "

I had to believe in Izuku for to end this training without hurting himself so bad. It was too much of a stake for him. Be safe, Izuku!

 **Izuku's POV**

I had already planned with Uraraka-san about how to retrieve the bomb safely, "Over and out!"

Then Kacchan raged, "Fine, then! Let's fight it out with our fists!" He charged toward me with the help of his explosions.

He came over with a great speed but that doesn't even compare with what I had trained for. For now, I had to create an opening which I know how.

I first tried to punch him to get the idea that I was still weak and Kacchan took the bait. He stopped midway to jump over me but I knew what he was going to do so I gave him a donkey kick to his gut which landed perfectly and skidded backward.

Holding the pain on his stomach, he glared at me surprised that I countered him.

 **(Monitor Room)**

 **Junpei's POV**

Every student gasped at Izuku's counter attack.

"Holy crap! Did Midoriya counter Bakugo's attack?" Eijiro wondered in shock.

"Did Midoriya practice something before? It's as if he was a martial artist or something." Denki commented.

"I have to agree with that Kaminari-san," Momo crossed her arms under her chest. "He looks like he had taken classes before by his fluid movements."

"You're right." Eijiro agreed. "It's like that hero in the past before he retired but I don't remember his name."

Does he mean Master Zag? Come to think of it, I never knew the hero name of his, maybe one day I'll get to know it.

As my head was distracted everyone continued watching the screen.

 **(Back in the Building)**

 **Izuku's POV**

I could see the shock and surprise Kacchan's face was making. By far too long I've been bullied by him and the others. Now I have the high ground.

"What the fuck…? How did you…?" Kacchan was so surprised that it gave me another opportunity. I lunged forward trying to get closer since if he had shot one of his grenade gauntlets, he has the other one to use it if I keep him away from me further.

I punched his chin trying to disorient his movement but Kacchan had calmed and put himself on the defense for the first time. He used his left gauntlet to block my punch.

"Alright, you shitty nerd, I don't fucking know how did you counter that but if that's how you want to play, I'll give it to ya!" Kacchan roared swinging his right arm.

I ducked down avoiding a full blow of his and since I was down, I decided to do a spin kick which Kacchan felt it and fell down.

I quickly jump and spin forward to do a heel kick but Kacchan rolls back before the contact.

Kacchan started growling while watching my movements.

"So you were looking down on me, didn't ya?! You fucking nerd!"

I didn't have to time to hear his taunts so I positioned myself into Master Zag's personal defense stance which was raising my left hand up with the palm down and lowering my right arm with the palm up. Both of my legs were bent barely to gain strength in my offense and defense postures.

Master Zag had paid much attention in what my body could do so he specialized in his favorite stance to me.

I know that with Kacchan's battle instinct, he's going to be quite a challenge to defeat. Nevertheless I won't go down without a fight, but I have to hurry before the time limit.

Kacchan sped up using his explosions. I stood firmly in my stance preparing myself before the attack.

He span to deliver a wheel kick so I put both arms to catch his leg but that was a faint to which he stopped midway and punched me with his left fist.

It stung but I had felt worse than that. I postured myself in my stance and tried to put the plan I had put with Uraraka-san before the time ended.

As for being distracted, Kacchan took the opportunity to land a kick in my guts. As I said before, I had worse punches and kicks but this time I was distracted so it hurts a lot. But this was okay, since that kick and placed me over where I wanted to be.

"What's wrong, Deku? Too strong against you? Don't you worry, this will end shortly!" Kacchan sneered.

 **(Monitor Room)**

 **Junpei's POV**

"Oh no! Midori-kun is cornered!" Mina said in a worried tone.

"That Bakugo doesn't play lightly even in practice." Sero commented

I know Izuku have been practicing a lot in martial arts but he's taking his time. But I have to understand that the time limit is about to end too so he can't fight longer.

Eijiro continued, "But something's strange... Why does it seem that he has the upper hand?"

"It's because he's planning on something." I said, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Huh? What do you mean, Takahashi?"

"Just see." I looked at the screen firmly, determined to think that Izuku could manage and had the plan ready.

 **(Back in the Building)**

 **Izuku's POV**

"Why won't you use your Quirk? Are you underestimating me?!" Kacchan snarled.

He still thinks that I am underestimating him? I simply replied, "No..."

"You've been like this ever since we were kids... Have you been underestimating me like that since then, you BASTARD?!"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" I yelled, "You... You're an amazing person, so that's why I want to beat you! I want to win and surpass you, you IDIOT!"

"Don't look at me like that! You DAMN NERD!"

We both charged at the same time. This was going to hurt but to surpass him; I'll use 100% of [One for All].

I put up my Quirk on my right arm as Kacchan prepared his explosions on his right palm.

 **[Detroit...]**

Just as I was about to reach, I yelled, "LET'S GO, URARAKA-SAN!"

There's still a lot things I have to learn to ever beat you on one-on-one, Kacchan. BUT!

 **[...SMAAAAAAAAAAASH]!**

I uppercut the roof to where Uraraka-san was and Kacchan delivered his explosion towards me.

 **Ochaco's POV**

I quickly grabbed on a pillar. Deku-kun used his Quirk to destroy the footing so it gave me a pillar and debris to use on my advantage.

Using my Quirk, I activated on the pillar I was grabbing on, "Sorry, Iida-kun! **[Improvise Special Move: Comet Home Run]**!" I batted the debris with the pillar I was holding, sending it directly to Iida-kun.

"You call that a homerun?!" Iida-kun yelped as I took the opportunity to jumped over and grab the bomb safely.

I put my hands together, "Release!" And I landed perfectly on the bomb, "RETRIEVED!"

"NOOOOO...! THE WEAPOOON...!"

 **Izuku's POV**

Iida-kun's voice echoed from the hole I made...

Uraraka-san did a great job on retrieving the bomb.

I was hurt so badly that I could barely hold still.

"That's what... From the start, you were... You are underestimating me, aren't you?!"

To tell the truth, I wasn't prepared at all with the Quirk All Might gave me. I thought with Jukkun's advice... I could at least control something... But now that I looked and used it... I can't still control it at all.

I looked at Kacchan, in frustration. I said weakly, "I wasn't... going to use it... Because I can't still control it... at all... Even though... my body can hold a simple percentage of its power... I can't still hold... the 100% percent..."

I saw Kacchan being more shocked; I had blocked his attack with my left arm as I used my right to the roof.

"Aizawa-sensei said so, too... But... this was all... I could think of..." I stated with the last of my strength, I blacked out...

" **HERO TEAM... WIIIIINS!** " All Might said through his mic the winners of the first match.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **(A/N: Hi readers! I hope that you liked the chapter for now. I didn't know if the change of scene was much of a importance but Junpei's speaking more inside made me think that he could also teach them being greater heroes. I hope that you get ready to the next chapter since it's time to debut my other new OC, Akari Tatsuma!)**


	7. The Blade Dragon

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **(A/N: I've read some of the reviews you wrote, and I'm to say, I'm pleased that everyone are enjoying the story. There are some requests that you can ask and some will be put on the story. For now, this is my Christmas present to all of you! Enjoy it!)**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: I've come today with my new OC, and new student of the Class 1-A, Akari Tatsuma!**

 **Akari: Hello readers.**

 **Me: So what would you like to speak about?**

 **Akari: I'm the author's new OC and love lots of things.**

 **Me: Such as...?**

 **Akari: I wouldn't barge into a maiden's space.**

 **Me: (mumble) Even though I created you...? (turn to readers) Anyway, one last thing to say to our readers, Akari-chan?**

 **Akari: Enjoy. And suggest ideas on the review.**

 **Me: Enjoy fellas.**

 **CHAPTER 7: The Blade Dragon**

 **Junpei's POV**

" **HERO TEAM... WIIIIINS!** " All Might said.

Some students gasped at seeing the screen. Ochaco was feeling bad because of her overuse and Tenya was helping her by patting her back. Katsuki was shocked on his defeat as Izuku stayed on the ground injured and passed out.

Izuku still can't control [One for All] even with the given training. It seems I have to help him develop and give him hints to control it.

"What the heck? The losers are practically uninjured, and the winners are on the ground..."

"They lost the battle, but won the war, huh?" Fumikage said, giving an understatement expression.

"This is training, though." Tsuyu added.

I sighed. Thinking back, Izuku did manage to have his guts on place instead of whimpering all the time. Maybe this time, he had changed at all.

 **(TIMESKIP)**

" **WELL, EVEN IF I SAY THAT, THE MVP FOR THIS BATTLE WAS YOUND IIDA!** " All Might states which Tenya was taken back in surprise.

"It's not either of the winners, Ochaco-chan or Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu wondered.

" **HMM, WELL... WHY IS THAT? DOES ANYONE KNOW?** " All Might asked to the students.

The one, who could answer the question, raised her hand, "Yes, All Might-sensei." It was **Momo Yaoyorozu**.

"That is because Iida-san adapted the most to the context of the training. From watching the match, it appears Bakugo-san acted on his own because of an obviously personal grudge. And as All Might-sensei said earlier, it is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors. In the same way, taking into consideration the damage he received, Midoriya-san's plan was also rash."

I nodded. Both were at wrong destroying the indoors. The plan was to minimize the damage on indoors for both heroes and villains alike. But that wasn't the great idea of both of them. They'll have to learn it now from experience.

Momo continued, "As for Uraraka-san... She let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was too reckless. If she treated the papier-mâché as a real weapon, she would not have been able to do something so dangerous. Iida-san had prepared for his opponent's arrival and assumed it would be a fight over the weapon, which made him late in responding to the final attack."

Tenya made a gleeful expression. He was at least happy to be recognized for his deeds on this training. I chuckled upon seeing his expression, "The hero team only won because they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They were practically breaking the rules."

Everyone stayed quiet upon hearing her.

I saw All Might trembling. Maybe thinking, _"_ _ **SH-SHE SAID MORE THAN I EXPECTED.**_ _"_

" **W-WELL, YOUNG IIDA ALSO HAS PARTS OF HIM THAT COULD BE MORE RELAXED, BUT WELL, THAT WAS CORRECT!** "

"We should always start with the basics to develop depth of learning. We must strive to devote ourselves wholeheartedly. Otherwise, we cannot become top heroes."

Nothing less from her who was admitted to the Hero Course based on recommendations. She is indeed the smartest of the group, I wouldn't mind if she were to be the leader.

" **ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, LET'S CHANGE LOCATIONS AND START THE SECOND MATCH. TACKLE THIS TRAINING AFTER THINKING ABOUT WHAT WE JUST TALKED ABOUT.** "

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied to him except one.

Katsuki was still devastated for losing against the one he underestimated for all this time. I sighed but he needed that to change his attitude on heroism.

We continued with our training on the Battle Building B since the A was destroyed.

" **MATCH TWO! TEAM B (Shoto Todoroki & Mezo Shoji) ARE THE HEROES, AND THE TEAM I (Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure) ARE THE VILLAINS!**"

I glanced that from the villain's side, Toru was taking off her gloves and boots. Does she even know that between an invisible girl and a _girl_ are wrong at all in morally speaking?

" **NOW, LETS START THE SECOND INDOOR PERSON-TO-PERSON COMBAT TRAINING MATCH!** "

The match was expected as I saw before. Mezo used his Quirk to hear the locations of the villain team.

Then Shoto ordered Mezo to stand aside as he walked toward the building. Using his Ice Quirk, he froze the entire building immobilizing completely the villain team.

On our side, we were practically freezing our asses off. Luckily, I could maintain the heat of my body since my Quirk [Oni] can practically adapt and control the heat of my body. Tsuyu feeling that I was radiating heat, she got closer to me since cold makes her sleepy.

" **H-HE DID NOT CAUSE ANY D-DAMAGE TO HIS TE-TEAMMATE OR THE NUCLEAR WEAPON, AND ON TOP OF THAT, HE WEAKENED THE ENEMY.** " All Might said as he trembled in cold.

"He's so strong!"

" **HERO TEAM WIIINS!** "

Then Shoto used his Fire Quirk to unfreeze the building.

"W-Wow!" Rikido wowed.

"What's up with that Quirk?" Denki wondered in fear.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations." Tsuyu stated in awe still next to me.

" **ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE GATHER ROUND FOR A REVIEW OF THE SECOND MATCH. NEXT, WE WILL BEGIN THE THIRD MATCH!** "

The training continued...

BATTLE BUILDING C - THIRD MATCH

Hero Team: Team H (Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui) Vs. Villain Team: Team J (Hanta Sero & Eijiro Kirishima)

BATTLE BUILDING D - FORTH MATCH

Hero Team: Team G (Denki Kaminari & Kyoka Jiro) Vs. Villain Team: Team C (Momo Yaoyorozu & Minoru Mineta)

BATTLE BUILDING E - FIFTH MATCH

Hero Team: Team E (Mina Ashido & Yuga Aoyama) Vs. Villain Team: Team F (Rikido Sato & Koji Koda)

 **(A/N: I didn't put who team won of these matches since I practically can't decide.)**

" **ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE! NOW IT'S THE BEST BATTLE TRAINING. SINCE WE ARE AN ODD NUMBERS, ONE OF THE TEAMS WILL HAVE A BATTLE AGAIN AGAINST THE LAST TEAM.** "

Everyone looked at the remaining team that was left. Which means me and Akari were left to battle.

" **SO THE TEAMS WHO WILL FACE THE TEAM K ARE...** " Everyone was waiting for the team who would face us, " **TEAM J! AND SINCE THEY WERE THE VILLAIN TEAM, THEY'LL BE THIS TIME THE HEROES.** "

"Are you serious?!" Hanta gasped.

"It seems we are against you, Takahashi." Eijiro looked at me.

"Yeah, don't you ever think about holding back since I won't, alright?" I smirked.

" **ALRIGHT STUDENTS! GO NOW TO THE BATTLE BUILDING F.** "

"Yes, sir!"

The building had five floors, which this case we could you the hidden advantage as Villains.

"Hey, Takahashi-san." Akari called me, "We should put the bomb on the top floor." She suggested.

 **Akari Tatsuma**. She was second tallest of the girls being 1,64m behind Momo. She had medium-length scarlet-colored hair, had a short bang at front showing her narrow eyes but the colors were amber. She was pale and skinny but her sizes weren't as if she were a High School girl. She maybe had a C-size cup comparing with Momo, she was indeed a beautiful girl.

But her family name rang as bell but don't know where...

"Takahashi-san?" She snapped me from reality, as she tilted her head, not understanding what I was thinking, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was in my thoughts. What were you saying?"

She sighed, "As I was saying, one of us should maintain the position with the bomb as the other one tries to hold the heroes until the time limit."

I nodded. It was indeed the same plan as Team D's situation but this time, more according to an agreement.

"So who should go to hold the hero and who the one protecting the bomb?" Akari asked.

Hm. Come to think of it, my options to get a Quirk had a dragon-like Quirk. What was it? Oh yeah, [Elemental Dragon]. But where do I have a feeling that I know her somewhere...

"Hey!" Akari snapped me again, "What are you thinking about that you are on the clouds?"

"Nothing, Tatsuma-san." I sighed, guess I must focus now on the training and then think about my problem, "I'll go to look for the heroes and you stay here."

She nodded and as soon as we finished with our plan, All Might's voice could be heard, " _ **NOW, LET'S START OUR LAST COMBAT TRAINING WITH TEAM J AND TEAM K, SHALL WE?**_ "

"That's our queue; I'll back in a minute." I left the room and started walking through the building.

I strolled around the corridors with both on my hands inside my pockets for a few seconds before Akari called over the radio.

" _Hey Takahashi-san. Any luck finding the other team?_ "

"Not yet. But I feel that they would try their best to avoid me." I smirked.

" _Okay. Try to hold them much as possible, if you can._ "

I'll do most likely to hold them. But that's another story if they think they can pass me over.

"Alright, call me if they got near."

" _Got it,_ " She hung up the radio.

I still strolled the building looking for them. And with just enough luck I found Eijiro.

"Oh shit!" Eijiro cursed before he started running away from me. Maybe it was a good decision, knowing that I was slightly more powerful than him.

It picked my interest maybe Eijiro was the bait and Hanta laid his tape traps around to hold me at least. So I played their game, running to him.

Just as I managed to reach Eijiro, he yelled, "Now, Sero!"

"You got it!" Hanta used his tapes to hold me, "We got you now, Takahashi!"

I chuckled, maybe to which they were uneasy.

"Sorry, guys. But on the contrary, I got you two."

"Huh?" Both of them, made their confused expression as I tried to break the tapes with my brute strength.

"Oh shit! Run, Sero!" Eijiro screamed as they both ran to find the bomb.

As I took a few seconds, the tapes snapped me free.

"Ah~ Finally~ Now then." I grinned before making a running start position and with enough strength without breaking all the building, I ran. I had to play the role of the villain here, "Hey, guys~ Where are you~?"

There wasn't even a sound. Maybe they hid themselves to rest for the moment. But not any villain would let the heroes rest so I breathed in a large amount of air.

Before anyone could wonder what I was doing, I roared with all my lungs to at least know their whereabouts.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAR~!"

"AAAH! What the hell is that shouting?!" Hanta screamed. That gave me their location.

I got them now. I ran as fast as I could and behind a corner I found both Eijiro and Hanta covering their ears.

"Found you!"

"Hanta, run! I'll hold him." He hardened his arms to prepare his counter-attack.

"Yeah, I'll go find that bomb!" Hanta started running and laid traps with his tapes wherever he went.

So I must go through Eijiro before getting to Hanta. I loved that enthusiasm of them.

"Alright, Kirishima. Just as I said before... No. Holding. Back."

I charged at him and land a kick on his gut.

Eijiro blocked it but because of my strength, he was pushed back until he landed on the wall.

I sweat-dropped, thinking, _"Should I put less strength on it?"_

Eijiro panted, "Hah... hah... Not bad, Takahashi. But you have to do it more than that to pass through me."

He was bluffing. There was no other way that he could withstand that kind of powerful kick. Even one of the veteran students of Master Zag had a hard time against me. Guess I should lower the power and put more swift and technique.

Eijiro charged at me and using his Quirk on his arms, he tried to go on the offensive. For what I can see, Eijiro didn't have any martial art training. He was just using his raw strength and durability of his Quirk to put himself head to head against me. He still doesn't know his real power so for now I'll have to take the defensive on this round.

"What's wrong, Takahashi? I'm giving you some trouble?" Eijiro continued with his bluffing. I could see how much troubled I was giving to him.

Though I wanted to continue and help him to develop his Quirk, I had no time as Hanta was searching for the bomb.

But my curiosity grew each second as I didn't know who Akari was. She wasn't even on the story. Maybe she got into the U.A. thanks to my appearing. But I can't still figure it out her origin!

Enough games, Takahashi! I needed to focus!

Eijiro was still against me attacking me non-stop as I was blocking, parrying or dodging.

Then I heard Akari's calling, " _Takahashi-san!_ "

I back stepped and put my communicator on, "What's wrong?"

" _I have Sero here. Would you mind coming over quick?_ "

"Can't you hold him on your own? I'm quite busy over here."

" _Fine, I'll try not to transform._ "

"Alright, hold him enough for I'm about to finish with Kirishima. I'm going over there right now."

I quickly back stepped and with a concentrated punch, I put on my punch 15% of power and sent Eijiro to the wall unconscious.

Sorry, Kirishima. But I had to win this training.

I passed through Eijiro and went straight to find Hanta. Since his tape traps were in the way, I had to find another way to get over the bomb since I didn't want to reveal my teleportation skill yet. I'll only show them that I have only one Quirk (the Oni one). If both Izuku and Katsuki won't speak about it.

Why? Because I wanted to hold my cards unrevealed. (4th Wall breaking time)

I managed to get through the tape traps and reach the top floor where the bomb was.

Though I reached the room, Hanta was already in the floor tied up with his tapes and Akari leaning against a pillar panting slowly.

"What took you so long?" Akari huffed.

"Sorry, Sero's tape blocked my path."

"Fine at least I could defeat Sero-kun."

Getting curious of what happened I asked, "So how did you managed to defeat him?"

"Well... This is what happened..."

 **(Minutes Ago)**

 **Akari's POV**

"Okay. Try to hold them much as possible, if you can." I said to him.

" _Alright, call me if they got near._ "

"Got it," I hung up the radio.

I decided to wait for the heroes to come or to at least protect the bomb.

PM: " **Akari Tatsuma**. Quirk: [Blade Dragon]. As the name implies, she has the ability to turn her body into a dragon form, though she can also grow in size. She can turn her arms into a blade mode or dragon mode and also made a blade coated tail. She's quite a dangerous girl."

I could sniff them or try to locate them with my ears. But suddenly I heard something.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAR~!"

I quickly cover my ears to not get a headache.

Was that Takahashi-san? Why did he shout like that?

After it calmed down, I could feel that someone was coming over here. I prepare myself for the one who was coming.

"I found the bomb!" The door burst out and appeared Sero, "Agh! Tatsuma is protecting it!"

I call quickly to Takahashi through our communicator.

"Takahashi-san!"

" _What's wrong?_ " I hear some battle on his side. Maybe he's dealing with Kirishima at the moment.

"I have Sero here. Would you mind coming over quick?"

" _Can't you hold him on your own? I'm quite busy over here._ "

"Fine, I'll try not to transform."

" _Alright, hold him enough for I'm about to finish with Kirishima. I'm going over there right now._ "

I saw Sero grimacing since he overheard our conversation.

"Shit... If I want to retrieve the bomb, I have to fight her..." Sero cursed under his nose and prepared his fighting position too.

Sero started using his tapes to hold on me. I turned my arms into blades and cut through the tapes he was shooting.

"Damn. I am mismatched."

I charged toward him but he back stepped and put tape traps on his way backward. I turned again my arm into blades.

"Not yet!" He spun his tapes to try get to me.

He managed to bind me and started running to the bomb.

"This is my only chance!"

"As if I'll let you!"

I used my transformation skill to turn my body into a half-dragon and cut through the tapes.

I started running to Sero to which he didn't stop at all. I grew my wings and ejected myself forcefully to reach Sero in time.

After reaching him, I grabbed him and put him down, knocking him on the process.

"Sorry, Sero-san." I apologized. Maybe I have used too much strength on it but thankful for his helmet, the injuries were minor.

I used Sero's tapes to tie him up and leaned against a pillar.

I huffed after using a lot of energy on the transformation. I suck on maintaining my form for long, not much as my _big sister_...

Then as everything was about to finish, Takahashi-kun burst in the room.

"What took you so long?" I raised an eyebrow...

 **(Present Time)**

 **Junpei's POV**

I see. She has a dragonification Quirk. But the toll to use that is to use a lot of energy on the process. She could transform and maintain her form if she trained her stamina resistance.

Then All Might's voice was heard over the speakers, " _ **VILLAIN TEAM... WIIIIINS!**_ "

"Well, we should return with the others for the review." Akari said, wrapping up.

 **(TIMESKIP)**

We returned with the others, I had to bring Eijiro with an arm over my shoulder as Akari brought Hanta.

" **ALL RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS! TODAY AND LAST BATTLE, THE MVP OF THE MATCH WERE THE VILLAIN TEAM.** " All Might stated, " **ANYBODY CAN SAY WHY?** "

Tsuyu raised her hand, "Is it because they planned beforehand how to counter the Heroes?"

All Might nodded, " **YES, THAT, BUT THERE ARE MORE. ANYBODY ELSE?** "

Momo raised her hand, "Because the Heroes planned to hold Takahashi, who is more of the strength type, but nevertheless if he was stronger and he is, he could break the cut free the binding. Also the Hero team tried to rest as Takahashi-san didn't let them rest for a second. So they should have been more cautious of draining their strengths. As for Tatsuma-san, who stayed with the bomb, minimized the damage of the room where the Villain team had put the bomb in."

All Might nodded, accepting once again her long and perfect explanation, said, " **THAT'S RIGHT. HEROES CAN'T LET THE VILLAIN WIN THE UPPER HAND SO THE HEROES MUST CONSERVE MUCH AS ENERGY AS POSSIBLE AND TURN THE TABLES OF THE SITUATION. ALSO THE HEROES TEAM LET THEIR GUARD DOWN WHEN THEIR TRAP COULD HAVE WORKED BUT YOUNG TAKAHASHI BROKE FREE ON THE BINDING SO IT WAS A CARELESS DECISION.** "

Eijiro and Hanta nodded understanding now their error.

They will now learn much of their failures than Katsuki did.

After we ended the combat training with All Might, every student was reunited on the exit of the Ground Beta.

" **GOOD WORK EVERYONE! WE DIDN'T HAVE ANY MAJOR INJURIES OTHER THAN YOUNG MIDORIYA, EITHER! YOU GUYS TOOK THIS ON SERIOUSLY! YOU ALL DID A GOOD JOB FOR YOUR FIRST TRAINING!** " All Might gave a thumb up to the students, us.

Tsuyu raised her hand, "To have such a proper class after Aizawa-sensei's class... It's kind of anticlimactic..." Every other student nodded, agreeing with her, including me.

" **WE'RE FREE TO HAVE PROPER CLASSES, AS WELL! WELL THEN, I MUST REVIEW THE RESULTS WITH YOUNG MIDORIYA! CHANGE AND RETURN... TO THE CLASSROOM!** " He marched away leaving a wind gust on the running.

"All Might's amazing!" Denki wowed.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Mashirao wondered.

"Maybe because he has other time such as being a pro hero, Ojiro." I perked up, giving a simple lie but truthful. Knowing fully that All Might's limit was on the peak and was about to turn back into his skeletical figure.

 **(TIMESKIP – After School)**

I with everyone else were about to finish our classes as someone appeared from the doors still on his Costume with a cast on his right arm.

"Oh, Midoriya's here!" Eijiro said. Everyone else looked at Izuku, "Good work! Man, I don't know what you were saying during the match, but you were fired up!"

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugo!" Hanta added.

"You did a good job dodging!" Mina cheered.

"You guys did that in the first match, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too." Rikido finished.

"H-Huh?"

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. We're all going over the training together right now." He said pointing at Hanta.

"I'm Hanta Sero."

"I'm Yuga Aoya-" He was cut off by the pink girl.

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job dodging!"

"I'm Tsuyu Asui." She introduced, peaking behind Mina, "Call me Tsu-chan."

"I'm Rikido Sato!"

"Um... Er..." Izuku dazed as the other students were introducing themselves so I helped him.

"Hey, hey, Izuku. Here are the notes for today." I said giving him my notes of the classes he missed.

"A-Ah, thanks Jukkun."

Everyone else continued complimenting and cheering Izuku that I notice Fumikage saying cooly while sitting over his desk, "You're too loud." He was with Kyoka and Mashirao.

The one who came to him was Tenya in his robotic-walk form, "Tokoyami-kun! The desk is not a chair. Get off immediately."

"It's not that big a deal is it?" Kyoka said as if it wasn't much of a deal.

"Wh-What?!" Tenya was taken back in shock.

"What's with those hands, anyway?" Mashirao pointed at his robot-hands gestures.

"You people..." He raised himself in his nagging mode, "I cannot condone actions that disrespect the desks the great men and women who are our upperclassmen once used!"

"You're too loud."

"Come on, Iida-kun. It's not that kind of a deal if you think about it." I smirked. His robot-mode was fun watching on manga but in person was even funnier.

Then from the other door, appeared both Denki and Ochaco carrying workbooks on hand.

"Hey, Uraraka, wanna grab a bite to eat sometime? What do you like?" Denki suggested, trying to flirt her at most. But that didn't work at all.

"Mochi," She then noticed Izuku and went straight to him worried. "Wait, Deku-kun, she didn't heal your injuries?"

"Oh, uh, it's because of how much stamina I have, and..." He then noticed Katsuki wasn't in the classroom. So he asked to his first female friend, "Um, Uraraka-san, more importantly... Where did he?"

I walked behind and pointed him out the exit, "Katsuki left before you came. He didn't say anything so he went to home first."

Izuku nodded and ran to the school gates. I went to see them from a window with some of the girls, Mina, Ochaco and Tsuyu, who were curiously too.

 **Izuku's POV**

As I heard that Kacchan went home, I ran as fast as I could to reach him.

 _"Hey! You tricked me, didn't you?! Was it fun tricking me all this time?! You've got a flashy Quirk there, don't you?!"_

I recalled all his taunt and words he spoke to me. I can't tell him that I inherited the Quirk from All Might, though he is already with my physical body.

As I reached the entrance doors, I saw Kacchan going to his home.

"Kacchan!" I called him.

He glared at me over his shoulders, "What?"

I gulped. I didn't know how to say it to him about my Quirk. It's a secret I didn't even tell my mom or my closest friend, Jukkun, who helped me and supported me when nobody else did... But...

"There's one thing I feel like I have to tell to you." I said to Kacchan, "My Quirk is something I received from someone else."

"Huh?" Kacchan got interested for what I just said so I continued.

"I can't say who I got it from, though! I won't say. But it's like a story out of comic books, except it's true. On top of that, I still can't control it properly even though someone gave me advises. It's just a borrowed power that I haven't made my own yet. That's why..." I paused, "That why I tried to beat you without using it. But in the end, I couldn't win and had to rely on it. I've still got a long way to go... That's why... One day, I will make this Quirk my own and beat you with my own power!" I stated confidently. Though what was I about to talk before?

I glanced at Kacchan and saw him dumbfounded. Then I remembered that I only came to him to tell him that I didn't trick him, but I just blurted out the other thing.

"What the hell is that?" Kacchan sneered to which to I got surprised, ""Borrowed power"? You're talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make me out to be more of a fool than you already have? HUH?"

I got no words for it. I messed my apology with saying whatever my mind told me to say.

"What are you trying to say? Today, I lost to you... That's all it was... That's all..." He paused, "As I watched the ice guy, I thought, "I can't beat him"!" He said something about the guy with both white and red haired guy and I couldn't see it.

"Damn it! I ended up agreeing with what that ponytail girl said!" He hid his face with his hand and said something about the girl with a ponytail.

"And most of all... That Junpei... did the best out of everyone! And he didn't even use his full strength!"

Huh? What did Jukkun do? Did I miss out something amazing?

"Damn it! Damn it, DAMN IT!" He stopped his ranting and clenched his fist, "Hey, you too, Deku! I'm just... I'M JUST GETTING STARTED! You hear? Here, I will become number one!" He stated. I could see his eyes crying and feel that his words were different from before. He was changing slowly.

I looked at him and he looked back just before he turned his back and cleaned his tears.

"You won't beat me again, bastard!"

I let a sigh of relief. Kacchan was changing slowly about his ways and now he will become a better hero and person. Maybe a little.

" **THERE HE IS!** " I heard a familiar voice and as I was about to see the one, the wind pushed me back.

The one who could do that was the only one, All Might. He approached Kacchan and placed both of his hands on him.

" **YOUNG... BAKUGO!** " He stood just behind Kacchan as he was cleaning his tears.

All Might continue, " **JUST SO YOU KNOW, PRIDE IS IMPORTANT. YOU DEFINITELY HAVE THE ABILITIES NEEDED TO BECOME A PRO. YOU STILL HAVE A LOT OF-** " He was then cut off when Kacchan snarled.

"Let go of me, All Might. I can't walk."

I saw Kacchan look at All Might, "I'll become a hero that surpasses even you without you telling me!"

All Might then left him free, " **UH, RIGHT.** " As then Kacchan walked away from the school grounds.

At least, Kacchan knows what will he become and how to think like a hero...

 **Junpei's POV**

I was with Mina, Ochaco and Tsuyu watching them from one of the windows.

"What was that?" Mina wondered.

"The fated battle between men," Ochaco stated to which she said before during the match.

"It looked like Midoriya-chan was just giving excuses one-sidedly, though." Tsuyu stated.

"No, it's not like that. Uraraka-chan? You know fully what this is?" I asked.

"Yes, the fated battle between men!" She stated again.

I then saw All Might asking something to Izuku but then again, I already knew it.

Then Eijiro and Hanta appeared, "Hey, man."

"Hey. Sorry what I did before. We cool?"

Hanta sighed, "Yeah, we cool. We knew that you were that powerful but taking it on our own accord, it was different what we expected."

"Sorry, sorry. I'll buy you hamburgers if it isn't much."

"Really?! Hell yeah!" Eijiro cheered.

"We should call Tatsuma, too!" Hanta suggested.

"Yeah, her too," I turned to the girls, "If you don't mind why don't you girls too?"

"Really?" Mina said.

"Yeah, I mean. What would even happen? I'll even invite Izuku too."

I have enough money since my family work as heroes. It's not much buying food to friends and partner heroes. What could ever go wrong?

 **(Minutes Later)**

I've made a big mistake...

"It's going to be ¥8,450 in total." The cashier said.

No, this is not a _mistake_. This is literally an uncalculated situation.

Sure the guys and girls were enough with one or two. But what I didn't expect, it was Akari Tatsuma to have bought twenty freaking burgers. I don't have a problem with that since I also have a big appetite but for a girl... it was... unexpected.

"Thanks for buying the hamburgers, Takahashi-san." She thanked holding her twenty hamburgers plus 5 fries and drinks, "Sorry if I ordered a lot. It's just that today's exercise took a lot of toll of my strength so this is quite a help for me."

I and the others had our eyes widen and our jaws on the floor to see her big appetite.

"Y-Yeah... It's nothing..." I said trying to hide a forced smile. Luckily I had brought ¥10,000 in my wallet or else this wouldn't cost my allowance in total. Not that I'm poor or anything.

I'll have to expect this big hunger of her... And hope that my wallet last long.

Sigh... I hope tomorrow can satisfy me at least...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **And so this chapter's end and next the chapter appear soon. I added much in different POV to say that what the others are thinking, in my way or how everyone speaks about the other.**

 **Junpei knows and recognizes most of the characters so they think with their names but speaking personally he says with their family names.**

 **Izuku being the most gently uses the family name. And Katsuki being the meanest the nicknames he gives them.**


	8. Class Rep & USJ

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **(A/N: I've read some of the reviews you wrote, and I'm to say, I'm pleased that everyone are enjoying the story. There are some requests that you can ask and some will be put on the story. For now, this is my Christmas present to all of you! Enjoy it!)**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: Hello Readers! It's me again and with this time our special hot-head, Katsuki Bakugo.**

 **Katsuki: FINALLY! I'M ALONE WITHOUT THAT SHITTY-EYES AND DEKU!**

 **Junpei (from afar): "I heard that!"**

 **Katsuki: Shut up! (turn to me) So what do you want me to say, shitty author?**

 **Me: (shock) S-Shitty?! (sigh) Just say something about the story or something.**

 **Katsuki: (scoff) That's it? Easy peasy! (turn to the readers) DON'T YOU DARE STEALING THIS CRAPPY STORY OR I'LL BLOW THE FUCK UP OF YOUR ASSES!**

 **Me: LANGUAGE! (smile to the readers) Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER 8: Class Rep & USJ**

 **Junpei's POV**

Just as any normal day would be going to school, practice heroism, study and hang out with friends.

I was walking with Izuku on our way to school but just as _that_ day appeared those journalists.

"Hey, you! How are All Might's classes?" One of the journalist asked Izuku and me. Every other journalist with their notes and camera team filming us was quite exhausting during the morning.

"Sorry, this guy has to go to the nurse office right away!" I pushed Izuku from behind to avoided those journalists.

I saw Ochaco and Tenya being questioned but couldn't say much apart that All Might was muscular and Tenya commented somehow dull that the journalists didn't want to use it.

Then I saw them pestering Katsuki and he immediately sneered them because they mentioned about his embarrassing moment with that sludge villain.

As for Aizawa-sensei, he dismissed them uncaring of their sudden and annoying appearance that as soon as he was entering the school grounds, the journalists and cameramen followed him but that's where the school gates closed up forcefully, the 'U.A. Barrier'

The words of All Might being hired as a teacher in the U.A. were heard to everyone in the world. Even the scum and villains.

 **(Class 1-A Classroom)**

"Good work on yesterday's combat training. I saw the video and results." Aizawa-sensei complimented us all. He then looked at Katsuki, "Bakugo, you're talented, so don't act like a kid."

"I know."

Aizawa-sensei then looked at Izuku, "And Midoriya. You settled it by breaking your arm, huh? You can't keep saying you can't help it because you can't control your Quirk. I don't like saying the same thing over and over. As long as you fix the control issue, there's a lot you'll be able to do." Izuku looked delighted, "Feel a sense of urgency, Midoriya."

"Yes sir!"

"Now let's get down to homeroom business. Sorry about the late notice, but today, I'll have you..."

I grinned like an idiot for expected the much to say but every other students were thinking, _"...take another special test?!"_

But that wasn't the case. What Aizawa-sensei would say was, "...decide on a Class Representative."

 _"It's actually a normal school activity!"_ Every student was glad that it wasn't a special test.

"I want to be class rep! Pick me!" Eijiro stood up.

"Me too!" Denki continued.

"I want to do it, too." Kyoka added.

"It's a job made for m-" Yuga was about to say but was cut by Mina.

"I'll be the leader!"

"My manifesto is for all girls' skirts to be 30 centimeters above the knee!" Minoru shouted with his perverted thoughts aloud.

"Let me do it! Me!" Katsuki huffed angrily.

Sigh. In a normal class, students might feel like they're just taking on daily duties, and this wouldn't happen; But here in the Hero Course, it's a role that allows one to practice being a top hero by leading a group.

I saw how Izuku raised a little his hand to be the Class Rep, I chuckled thinking that he was at least taking part of something. Even to say, but for me, leading ain't much of a thing since my past life was... how I say... special.

"Silence, please!" Tenya shouted, gaining the attention of everyone, "It is a job with the serious responsibility of leading others. It is not a job for just anyone who wants to do it. It is a calling that requires the trust of those around you. If we want to use democracy to decide on a true leader, then we should hold an election to choose one." Tenya stated coolly. I would even decide before to elect him Class Rep if it wasn't for something.

"YOUR HAND IS RAISED THE HIGHEST!" Everyone said in unison. He was literally raising his hand with all his might to be selected.

"Why did you suggest that?" Denki wondered.

"We haven't known each other for that long, so how can we have trust or anything?" Tsuyu stated. She was right about everyone but for me, I've known them even before they were born.

"If that's the case, and everyone votes for themselves..." Eijiro said another truthful fact but Tenya suggested.

"Don't you think that is precisely why whoever receives multiple votes here can be truly considered the most suitable person?" He then turned to Aizawa-sensei, "What do you think, Aizawa-sensei?"

"I don't care, as long as you decide before homeroom is over." He replied, now inside his yellow sleeping bag. How or when did he do that? It's one of the mysteries of heroism.

"Thank you very much!"

We took our moments to vote the one who would be our Class Representative. I, knowing fully who would become first, voted for him.

After we put our votes inside a box, we saw who our Class Rep became but I didn't expected when I saw the board.

 **ELECTION RESULTS:**

1- Junpei Takahashi: 6 votes

2- Momo Yaoyorozu: 4 votes

3- Izuku Midoriya: 3 votes

4- Katsuki Bakugo - Minoru Mineta - Fumikage Tokoyami - Yuga Aoyama - Mashirao Ojiro - Rikidou Sato - Koji Koda - Mezo Shoji - Mina Ashido: 1 vote

My jaw was literally hanging down on my desk. I got six freaking votes?! H-How?! And why would I be chosen Class Rep?

"Three votes for Deku?! Who voted for him?!" Katsuki demanded as he stood up most likely for Izuku than me. He could have though that I was one of them but didn't know about the rest.

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Hanta commented.

I saw Ochaco looking away and whistling as if she didn't vote for Izuku. And Tenya was trembling in frustration.

"Zero votes... I knew that would happen... That is only to be expected of a person's calling."

"You voted for someone else, huh?" Momo said sweat dropping.

"But you wanted to do it, too." Rikido added, "What are you trying to do, Iida?"

Then I and Momo stood in front of the class.

"Then, the Class Rep is Takahashi, and the Deputy Class Rep will be Yaoyorozu."

"I'll be in your hands, Yaoyorozu-san." I bowed politely to her.

"Same." She did the same.

"That might not be too bad." Tsuyu commented.

"After all, he was the most serious and mature during the combat training." Eijiro added.

"And Yaoyorozu was cool when we were going over the battle results!" Denki continued.

So that's why I was chosen Class Rep... I shouldn't have said anything at all...

Sigh. I wanted to Izuku be the Class Rep...

 **(Lunch Rush's Eatery)**

"Aah! There are a lot of people today, too!" Ochaco wowed, gazing at the large amount of people in the eatery.

"That's because everyone in the Hero Course, Support Course, and Management Course meets in the same place." I explained.

Ochaco ate her white rice with delight, "The rice is so delicious!"

Izuku had his favorite Katsudo. Tenya had curry. And I was eating a large bowl of Gyudon, Teriyaki and Tonkatsu,

"Yeah, the dishes are so delicious." He then looked at me that was not touching the food much, "Is something wrong, Jukkun?"

I wondered who could have voted me. Six people voted for me. Sigh...

"Ah. No, it's nothing. I hoped that you could have been Class Rep but instead I was chosen."

"SO YOU WERE THE WHO VOTED ME!"

"It's fine, though I also wanted you to be Class Rep." Ochaco stopped him.

"Uraraka-san? Why? I don't have the qualification of being the Class Rep."

"You are." Ochaco replied with simplicity.

"It's okay. You have the courage and judgment at critical moments make you worth following. That also meaning I voted for you too."

"You too?"

"But didn't you also want to be Class Rep, too, Iida-kun?" I asked, now eating my food.

"Yeah, I mean, you've got glasses and everything." Ochaco added.

"Uraraka-san! You just talked without thinking..." Izuku mumbled to which I chuckled.

"Wanting to do it and being suitable for it are different issues. I merely did what I judged to be correct."

"'Merely'?" Both Izuku and Ochaco said in unison. I still had food on my mouth so I can't say much.

"You don't usually use that word..." Izuku mused at his speech.

"Oh, that's..."

"I've been thinking..." Ochaco paused, "Are you a rich boy, Iida-kun?"

"Rich..." Tenya was taken back and then continued, "I tried to change how I talk because I didn't want to be called that."

"Because of your family business?" I asked, knowing fully of his background. Izuku and Ochaco looked at me in disbelief and then turned to Tenya.

"Yes, that. I'm amazed you're well informed Takahashi-kun."

"You have, at least, know who you'll be partnered with, right?" I lied. I specifically know more of the characters here but not all of them, only known characters.

"Yes." He nodded and looked at Izuku and Ochaco, "My family has been heroes for generations. I'm the second son."

"What?! WOW!" They wowed.

"Do you know the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?"

"Of course! He's a really popular hero who has 65 sidekicks working at his Tokyo agency!" He then realized something, "Don't tell me..."

"You're right! He is my elder brother!" He bragged, putting his chest proudly.

"He's telling us straight out!" Ochaco said out of disbelief of Tenya's attitude.

"He's amazing!"

"He is a likable hero who honors the rules and leads people. I set my sights on being a hero because I want to be like my brother." He spoke highly of his brother.

I was happy to say that my family are the same as him being for generations a hero family. Even my grandparents were heroes, on both my father and mother.

"It's the same as Jukkun." Izuku commented. Both Tenya and Ochaco looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"My family works in the Kyoto agency. My father is known as the Beast Hero: **Savage**! And my mother is known as the Magnet Heroine: **Attraction**!"

"He also has a big brother and sister that also graduated from here!" Izuku added.

"Really?" Ochaco bolted up, "Who are they?"

"My big brother is the Power Beast Hero: **Beast Booster**! And my sister is the Fox Heroine: **Kitsu**!"

"No way! They were two of the recognized rookies back when they were just students!" Said Ochaco with her eyes widen.

"I can't believe it." Tenya added.

"But let's not bring that up. For now, tell me Iida." He looked at me curiously, "Why do you think you aren't fit for leading?"

"Ah, well... I think it is still too soon for me to lead others. Unlike me, Midoriya-kun realized the point of the practical portion of the entrance exam, so he is more suitable for the job." He then realized that we three were looking at him with surprise.

"This might be the first time I've seen you smile, Iida-kun." Ochaco stated.

"What, really? I smile!"

I smiled, knowing that Tenya has a goal similar like Izuku to follow up the steps of All Might. Just before Izuku could speak, the alarm bell started ringing.

" _There has been a Level 3 security breach. All students please evacuate outdoors promptly._ " The alarm announcer informed every student.

"What's "Level 3 security"?" Tenya asked to one of the upperclassmen.

"It means someone is trespassing on school grounds! I've never seen anything like this in the three years I've been here!" He replied to Tenya and later said, "You should hurry, too!" Just before he stood up and left.

I knew fully that it wasn't a trespass but the U.A. Barrier was destroyed and the journalists entered without authorization. I could use the ability of telekinesis of my [Magic Eyes] and stop the students for getting crazy over it.

But if I do that, I would expose my second Quirk to everyone. I'll have to hold it for now. Maybe in the U.A. Sports Festival.

The students of the U.A. were running, pushing and about to trip on the way to the exit. Even our classmates were having a hard time being crushed among the mass.

Tenya managed to get on hold the situation by being plastered to the window.

"Uraraka-kun! Takahashi-kun!" Tenya called for both of us. We were cramped as full-size candy bag.

Ochaco handed her hand to Tenya to lift him and I pushed him to the upper side of the door.

Tenya flew over the crowd and landed, half-perfectly, over the exit sign with the sign character's pose.

"Everyone, everything's fine!" He shouted out. The students calmed down and looked at him, "It is just the media! There is nothing to panic about. Everything's fine! This is U.A. Let us act in a way befitting the best of the best." He stated as his legs were trembling by balancing out the narrow footing.

After dealing with the media and the panic, the students returned to their respective classroom.

"Come on, Class Rep. Start." Aizawa-sensei said to me.

"Alright," I put up the notes with Momo standing next to me, "Before we decide on the other class officers, I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked at me curiously, including Momo, "I think that Tenya Iida should be the Class Rep. Because he was the one who calmed us down when the media trespassed the school grounds and he got everyone's attention in such a cool way. I think that Iida has the best role to do it."

Tenya looked at me in surprise then Eijiro spoke.

"I'm good with that, too. Takahashi's saying it, and it's true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today." He looked at Denki.

"Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exit signs, didn't he?"

"You're wasting time." Aizawa-sensei commented still inside his sleeping bag, "I don't care what you do just hurry up and do it."

Tenya stood up from his seat, "If the Class Rep has nominated me, then it cannot be helped. From this day forth, I, Tenya Iida, promise to do my best to carry out the duties of Class Representative."

"We're counting on you, Emergency Exit!" Eijiro cheered with a thumb up.

Momo looked disturbed for some reason and mumbled, "What about me...?"

I turned to Momo and apologized, "I'm sorry Yaoyorozu-san. Even though I already told you to take care of me, maybe you should take care of Iida. Though you too are an excellent student, I believe in you."

"Don't worry about it. And thanks." She replied with a smile. She's such a great friend and role model.

With that Tenya got elected Class Representative and Momo stayed as the Deputy Class Representative.

 **(The Next Day)**

 **Junpei's POV**

We continued with our normal classes on the morning. And now on the afternoon classes, we had Hero Basic Training.

"For today's hero basic training, it's turned into a class with three instructors, All Might and me, and one more person."

Each students looked curiously and worried when Aizawa-sensei mentioned "Turned into"

The first to ask was Hanta who raised his hand, "Excuse me! What'll we be doing?"

Aizawa-sensei took out a card that said 'Rescue' on it, "Disasters, shipwrecks, and everything in between. It's rescue training." He stated.

"Rescue... Looks like it'll be a lot of work this time, too." Denki assumed.

"Right!" Mina was fired up.

"Idiot, _this_ is the duty of a hero!" Eijiro stated, "My arms are ready to rumble!"

"No one can beat me in water, kero (ribbit)." Tsuyu added confidently.

"Hey, I'm not done." We looked at sensei, "You can decide if you want to wear your costume or not this time. Because there are probably costumes that limit your abilities, too." He pushed a button to open up the wall with our costumes in, "The training will take place off-campus, so we're taking a bus. That is all. Start getting ready."

Everyone stood up to get changed on their costumes. Everyone except Izuku as he was the only one used his P.E. uniform with a replacement respirator.

"Oh, you're wearing your P.E. clothes. Where's your costume?" Ochaco wondered.

I was with Izuku so I replied to her, "His costume was destroyed during the combat training by _someone_." I glanced at the responsible then turned to Ochaco. Izuku continued.

"So I'm waiting for the Support Company to fix it."

Then we heard a whistle and the one blowing it, Tenya Iida.

"Class 1-A, gather round! For two lines by your student numbers in order to make boarding the bus go smoothly!"

"Iida-kun's going at full throttle..." He sweat dropped as did Ochaco and me.

"Yeah, though what he had planned won't work." Both Izuku and Ochaco looked at me confused, just to understand once we were inside.

"Shoot. I didn't think it'd be this type of bus." Tenya looked gloomier as he realized the bus interior model.

"There was no point, huh?" Mina comforted him.

I was sitting with Akari just behind Momo and Ochaco.

Then Tsuyu started a conversation, "I say whatever comes to mind." She then looked at Izuku, "Midoriya-chan..."

Izuku gave a surprised expression, "Um, yes, Asui-san?"

"Call me "Tsu-chan"."

"R-Right..."

"Your Quirk is liked All Might's." Her comparison made Izuku jump scare.

"Huh?! Y-Y-You think so? But I'm... uh..."

Eijiro interrupted, "Wait a sec, Tsu-chan, All Might doesn't get hurt when he uses his. They just kind of look the same. For example, Takahashi, he uses the same method as All Might but it isn't."

Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

"But it's nice to have a simple augmenting-type Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff! My [Hardening]'s strong against others, but unfortunately, it doesn't look like much." He said, showing his hardened arm.

"Don't doubt of yourself, Kirishima. Quirks are strong depending how their users are using it. I mean, it's great and nobody can say it otherwise." I commented.

"Yeah, I think it's really cool!" Izuku added, "It's a Quirk that can definitely pass as a pro's!"

"A pro's, huh? But you have to think about popularity as a hero, too, you know."

"Popularity is something the people sees on us. If you doubt again for now being flashy, just try to be yourself." I advised.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"My [Navel Laser] is pro-level in both flashiness and strength." Yuga commented confidently of his Quirk.

"But it's not great that it gives you a stomachache." Mina interjected to which Yuga deadpanned.

"Well, if you're talking about flashy and strong, it's gotta be Todoroki, Bakugo and Takahashi, though, huh?"

Katsuki looked for a moment to Eijiro just to ignore it, looking at the window.

"Bakugo-chan's always mad, so he doesn't seem like he'll be popular, though." Tsuyu teased harshly on him that made me chuckle softly.

"What the hell! You wanna fight!"

"See?"

"We haven't known each other that long, so it's amazing that everyone already knows his personality is crap steeped in sewage." Denki added.

"What's with that vocabulary, bastard?! I'll kill you!" Katsuki hissed him.

As I looked Izuku lowering his head as he was thinking, _"Kacchan is being teased... I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's U.A. for you!"_ I laughed just looking at his reaction.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo said, cover her mouth with her hand maybe in disturbs.

"But I like stuff like this, too." Ochaco smiled cheerfully.

I sighed, unbelieving that these people would be my comrades in arms. But in other word, I was excited to see their growth in person.

But first, I had to plan my strategy on the upcoming battle.

"Yaoyorozu-san. Could you make me a favor?"

"Yes. What is it, Takahashi-san?" Momo wondered.

"Could you make some kind of electric bomb or something I could, how could I say, immobilize a group of people?"

"Well, I can make the capsule but to make lots of electricity, I can't."

"Don't worry. I have someone else to ask it."

She then made some bomb-like capsules and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I then went to ask Denki to charge the capsules to a hundreds of millions of volts inside it. He asked why but I persuaded in a way that it could benefit for both of us.

After finishing three capsules as much, Aizawa-sensei called us, "We're here. Stop messing around."

"Yes, sir!"

We arrived at some kind of place that looked like a planetarium. Once there we meet with the third instructor.

"Everyone, I have been waiting for you." The one in front of us was a man wearing a bulgy space suit.

"It's the Space Hero: **Thirteen**! The gentlemanly hero who has rescued tons of people from disasters!" Izuku pressed his fan-boy mode.

"Oh, I love Thirteen!" Ochaco added.

"Let's go inside without delay."

"Look forward to working with you!" Most of the students said in unison as we bowed politely to him. Well, most of us.

Once we entered the place, we wowed at the grand space it was inside and different types of rescue zones in there.

"Wow, it looks like Universal Studios Japan!" Eijiro wowed.

Thirteen started, "A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etcetera. It is a training ground that I made with different types of accidents and disasters. It's called the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint,' or 'USJ' for short!"

Everyone was thinking, _"It really is USJ..."_ With a blank expression.

Aizawa-sensei walked next to Thirteen and asked, "Thirteen, where's All Might? He was supposed to meet us here."

Thirteen-sensei leaned closer to Aizawa-sensei and whispered something. Maybe because All Might ran out of time and now it is resting.

"That's the height of irrationality." Aizawa-sensei sighed, "It can't be helped. Shall we begin?"

"Let's see... Before we being, let me say one thing... er... or two, or three... Or four... five... six... seven..."

We thought, _"It's increasing...!"_

"Everyone, I am sure you are aware of my Quirk: [Black Hole]. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." Thirteen-sensei informed.

"You've been able to use that Quirk to save people from all kinds of disasters, right?" Izuku asked as Ochaco shook her head vertically non-stop.

"Yes, but it is a power that can kill easily." We stopped and looked seriously at him. Even Ochaco stopped her shaking.

Thirteen-sensei continued, "Some of you also have Quirks like that, right? In a superhuman society, personal Quirks have been certified and stringently regulated, so that doesn't seem to be a problem at first glance. However, please do not forget that there are many Quirks that can easily kill with one wrong step."

I nodded, comprehending completely his warning. If I hadn't trained to adjust fully both of my Quirks, there would have been serious injuries and problems with my use. I would already have been considered a danger for my closest family members and friends.

"With Aizawa's physical fitness test, you found out about the possibility of your own hidden powers, and with All Might's person-to-person combat training, I think you experienced the danger of using those powers against others. This class is a fresh start. You shall learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You do not have powers so you can harm others. I hope you leave here with the understanding that you have powers in order to help others."

I smiled knowing that becoming heroes have many weaknesses but with training and adjustments, everyone is capable of fulfilling the role of the heroism.

Thirteen-sensei bowed gentlemanly, "That is all. Thank you for listening."

"That was wonderful!"

"Bravo! Bravo!"

We cheered for the information we just received from Thirteen-sensei. But I hadn't the time to let my guard down as I prepared for the next. I grabbed the bomb capsules Momo made and the lightning that Denki stored inside on hand.

I first walked toward the edge on the stairs.

"Hey, Takahashi, what are yo-?" Aizawa-sensei was about to stop me just as the moment on an uncalled entrance appeared.

The lights turned off and on the center of the USJ grounds appeared a black vortex.

From the vortex appeared first a pale and slim man with a messy light blue hair. He was wearing black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. His name was **Tomura Shigaraki** , user of the Quirk: [Decay].

Next to him appeared a mist guy wearing a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his yellow colored eyes. His name's **Kurogiri** , user of the Quirk: [Warp Gate].

Behind him, appeared various grunt villains, each with different Quirks for the same purpose of their uses. To kill All Might, the Symbol of the Peace.

If I had lived in this world before, I would have been scared. Now that I anticipated their arrival, I was ready with my plan.

"Is this like the Entrance Exam where the lesson's already started?" Eijiro wondered as he gave a good look over there.

"Don't be a fool, Kirishima." Everyone looked at me with a wondering expression before I told them, "They're villains!"

Everyone gasped as Aizawa-sensei prepared his goggles. I stopped him just before he jumped out.

"Wait a minute, Aizawa-sensei!"

"What is it? You need to evacuate with the others!" He ordered me.

"But I wanted to give them a gift." I grinned maliciously.

"What are you?" Before he could say anything, I prepared myself as the Quirk Assessment Test and threw the three capsules I had on hand to the villain.

"What are you those?" One of the villains wondered as the three capsules broke on contact on the ground and started shocking them with millions of volts.

The villains started screaming in pain just before they fainted.

"What did he?" Tomura Shigaraki wondered in disbelief as the most villains that appeared first were on the ground.

"NOW IT'S SHOW TIME!" I shouted, all pumped up. Guess my first fight against them will be enjoyable and will bring me satisfaction.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SPOILERS!**

 **The ones who voted were:**

 **Junpei Takahashi: Izuku - Akari - Tsuyu - Eijiro - Hanta - Toru**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu: Momo - Shoto - Denki - Kyoka**

 **Izuku Midoriya - Junpei - Ochaco - Tenya**

 **About the last part of the Class Rep, if anyone would have liked that Junpei ended up being the Class Representative, I'm all ears. I made the original cannon route because I thought that the story should be the same but if anyone want me to keep that Junpei becomes the Class Rep, I'll change it.**

 **About Tsuyu's nickname, should I call her "Tsu-chan" as the anime says or "Tsuyu-chan"? Put it on the reviews.**


	9. Villain Invasion on USJ

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: Hello today! I am now with our most gentlemanly villain, Kurogiri! Though I don't know why I called him.**

 **Kurogiri: Hello.**

 **Me: So, Kurogiri, what do you want to say about yourself?**

 **Kurogiri: I'm the Second-in-command of Tomura's group. I'm also the waiter and the barkeeper of my own bar to villains. I hope you don't tell where is it.**

 **Me: I won't. It would spoil the story.**

 **Kurogiri: Good.**

 **Me: Any last thing you want to say to the readers?**

 **Kurogiri: Though I have to say something, I want to ask, why didn't you bring Tomura here?**

 **Me: Cause he would have killed me a take over the story. You are more level-headed villain than him.**

 **Kurogiri: Well, that is true. (turn to readers) Anyways, take account on the story's grammar and suggest any ideas for upcoming chapters. Enjoy the chapter, readers and villains.**

 **Me: You didn't have to say about "villains"...**

 **CHAPTER 9: Villain Invasion on USJ**

"NOW IT'S SHOW TIME!" Junpei shouted, tremendously trembling in excitement.

Tomura looked at the ground with various villains defeated, "What's the meaning of this Kurogiri? I thought that our coming would be unpredictable!"

He then looked at us, "Just Thirteen and Eraser Head, huh? The teacher's schedule we received the other day said that All Might was also supposed to be here."

Shoto looked at the villains, "The trespassing the other day was the work of these scumbags after all, huh?" He then looked at Junpei, _"How did he know they would come?"_

As Shoto was glancing at Junpei, more villains were coming from the black vortex Kurogiri made.

"Never mind about the first wave. I went through the trouble of bringing this whole crowd, too... So there aren't enough of these people... All Might... The Symbol of Peace... I can't believe he's not here. I wonder if he'll come if we kill some kids?"

Thirteen pulled back Junpei with the others and Shoto prepared himself for battle.

What the pro heroes fight against and what they face... is an extraordinary evil.

 **Junpei's POV**

"What? Villains? No way... There's no way they could get into a Hero school!" Eijiro said, worried about the villains incoming.

"Teacher, what about the trespasser sensors?" Momo asked to Thirteen-sensei.

"They don't work." Everyone looked at me in surprise, even Thirteen-sensei, "The moment the lights turned off, the trespasser sensors were also turned off. Maybe they have some kind of EMP (Electromagnetic Pulse) type of Quirk that disabled completely the USJ grounds." I mumbled the last part, remembering that _he_ would appear in the Mountain zone.

"Did they only appear here, or around the whole school?" Shoto wondered, "An isolated area separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be fools, but they're not dumb. This surprise attack was carefully planned with some sort of goal in mind."

"I agree with you, Todoroki." I said as Shoto looked at me curiously, "Think about it, who was the biggest name among us that could gain something." Everyone gasped as I assumed only one person with that description, "It's All Might. They want to kill the Symbol of Peace."

Everyone gasped as their goal to come here was to kill All Might.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try calling the school. These villains even had something to counteract the sensors. It's possible someone with radio-wave-type powers is interfering." Aizawa-sensei stated. He then turned to Denki, "Kaminari. You try contacting the school with your Quirk, too."

"Yes, sir." Denki tried to use his equipment to call the school.

"What about you, sir? Will you fight by yourself?" Izuku asked, worried, "With that many, even if you can erase their Quirks... Eraser Head's fighting style is capturing after erasing the enemy's Quirk. A frontal battle is..."

Aizawa-sensei looked at us over his shoulder and said, "You can't be a hero with just one trick. Anyways, Takahashi, managed to defeat most of the villains and that's something."

Somehow, I don't know if I feel grateful or offended at his comment.

"I'm leaving it to you, Thirteen." He said before jumping over the hot zone.

I saw that the Shooting Squad tried to fire at him but Aizawa-sensei used his Quirk on them, later tied them with his custom-made scarf and throw them onto the ground.

Now they were cautious as they recognized who he was.

A heteromorphic-type villain charged at him, mocking that he couldn't do something such as him. Aizawa-sensei punched the villain and as he was flying, he tied him up and slammed onto the villains.

Aizawa-sensei was good in close-combat too. That's a pro hero for you. And thank for his goggles, the villains can't tell whose Quirks he was erasing.

We started running away from the villains. Though I wanted to fight them, I'll show these idiots who they are messing with. Just then I glanced at Izuku not running but looking amazed at Aizawa-sensei's display.

"Aizawa-sensei's actually good at fighting by himself against a lot of people, huh?"

"Hey, Izuku, though I also want to see it, we have to escape now!" I shouted and Izuku followed from behind.

The corridor was so long that I wondered why they managed to build something long like this. Was it for show or because they preferred to make it like this?

Just then, a black vortex appeared on the ground and emerged at black mist.

"I won't let you."

Aizawa-sensei sensed that one of the villains managed to block us on our way to escape that tried to return but the grunts were on his way so he couldn't come here.

"Nice to meet you, we are the ' **League of Villains** '. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath. I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been some kind of change?" Kurogiri looked around the students but nothing what he wanted to find was here, "Well, that is neither here nor there. This is the part I am to play."

Just as Thirteen-sensei was about to counterattack, Katsuki and Eijiro charged to Kurogiri to attack him with a slash and explosion.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?"

The smoke was too big to even look well inside. As the smoke started dispersing, Kurogiri didn't have much of injuries since he was literally a black mist.

"Oh dear, that's _dangerous_. That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs."

Thirteen knowing what would happen, he shouted, "No! Move away, you two!"

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" His mist engulfed most of the students. Some managed to evade him and others were covering themselves just before we disappeared.

 **(FIRE ZONE)**

I landed into the Fire-Simulation zone with Mashirao. I couldn't find Yuga here. In the story, it didn't say much about his whereabouts but I was with Mashirao now so let's hope the others are okay.

"Hey, look. Fresh meat," A fire-type villain said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, the leader said we could torture them just to kill All Might."

This is it. What I was waiting for. My excitement was about to peak out of my body that I couldn't hold much. These idiots will savor their own medicine. But first...

"Hey, Ojiro," He looked at me from behind, "I'll handle them alone."

"What? And why do you think you can do it alone, Takahashi?" Mashirao shouted in his fighting stance.

I understood completely that leaving someone behind is suicidal, but then again in the Mountain zone, they must be in danger right now so I suggested the idea that Mashirao would go there to help them. And I would get my fight against these scumbags.

"I feel that in the Mountain zone the others would be in danger, Ojiro. So go there right now!" I ordered. He without saying he ran to the exit and reaches the Landslide zone.

"As if we let you do that kid!" One of the villains was about to reach Mashirao but I stopped him by throwing a rock with full force onto his head and fainted.

"Why you little..."

"Leave that boy alone for now. We have another idiot to torture."

The all looked menacing for sure. But what they don't know is that some heroes are for fearing.

I saw various types of villains over here. Fighter type, Fire type, Rock type and Mutant type Quirks villains. No wonder Tomura Shigaraki managed to bring lots of these people to weaken All Might before killing him.

I do wonder if they have expected us, students of the U.A., to counter-attack. I don't think so. They had only grabbed the information of our schedules here but since All Might had his hero job on the way to school, he had to rest. Talk about luck.

But now it wasn't to think about that. I had various villains about to gang up to me as if I was an easy prey. It was too funny considering that I had a family to beasts and heroes alike, and also had trained to an ex-hero dojo.

I was too funny that I let a chuckle escape from my lips which then turned into a laugh.

"W-What is wrong with this kid?"

I stopped laughing and with a wide grin, I scoffed, "You think you people are strong enough because of the numbers? Don't make me laugh."

"And who are you supposed to be, huh?!"

"Yeah, you're just a fucking kid that was elected in the U.A., that's all!"

"By killing All Might, we will be considered the best villains in the world."

Blah, blah, blah. They talked too much. They only bark but don't show their fangs. I'll show them how much of a difference we are.

"Shut up." Everyone flinched when I said that in a menacing tone, "You even have the shit to say that you would kill the Symbol of Peace? Not on my watch. You people are only D-rank villains, ain't much of a shit about it."

"Tche, this kid is bluffing, we'll show him what we are capable!"

"Let's go!"

Every villain charged at me to gang up on me.

The villains stopped midway, frozen in place. It's been a while since I used [Magic Eyes]. I hope they give me much of a fight. I should train more of it after this.

"Wh-What's happening?"

"I-I can't move!"

My sclera turned black and my irises glowed in purple color as ignited some kind of light. That was new, but whatever, I haven't seen to use a lot with these during my 10 months of training. Guess I'm getting rusty for not using for long.

"W-What's with those eyes?!"

I walked toward them with a wide grin.

"Wh-What's wrong with this kid?"

"I-Is he really someone who wants to be a hero?"

"H-He's more like a demon!"

The villains started pouring sweats on their foreheads. The fear was starting to possess them as I showed them their miserable fates.

I looked at one of the villains with both of my hands on my pocket. I'll show them that there is a difference between them and me. Right here, right now.

"I hope you have life-support or enough money for a hospital since I'm going to break every single bone out of you all!" I threatened slowly.

Every villain shrieked as I stated my threat, they looked more terrified at my transformation. More menacing... more dangerous... more... DEMONIC.

I hope Izuku is doing well on his side.

 **(Minutes Ago)**

 **(SHIPWRECK ZONE)**

 **Izuku's POV**

We were sucked into a black vortex just a second ago, and when I opened my eyes there was vast amount of water.

"UAAAAH!" I screamed as I was falling onto the water.

Think Izuku! He had a Warp-type Quirk. They want to kill All Might? What in the world is going on?

Since I landed on the Flood zone, I submerged quite a bit so I swam to get some air. Just as I was swimming, one of the Water-type villains appeared in front of me.

"Here you are! I don't have anything against you, but see ya!" He said just before he was about to chomp me entirely. But then Asui-san arrived and kicked the villain away.

"Midoriya-chan! Kero!" She called me. She wrapped me with her tongue and jumped off the villain, "See ya."

We emerged from the water and I was the first to be placed down gently by Asui-san's tongue. I stood up and looked from the deck, Asui-san and Mineta-kun still on the water.

I saw Mineta-kun saying something to her to which she flinched and slammed Mineta-kun onto the ship deck. I won't ask what he mumbled. As for Asui-san, she climbed the ship with her Quirk.

"Thanks, Asui-san." I should at least thank her for saving me.

Asui-san peaked from the deck and said, "Call me "Tsu-chan"."

It was still embarrassing to say it like that, but if she didn't have any problem, "T-Tsu-chan, thanks!"

"This has turned into a bad situation, though." Asui-san commented.

"Yeah. What the villain said earlier..." I recalled that black mist villain saying that All Might should have been here, "They knew U.A.'s schedule! Looking at the big picture, those guys must've set up the media intrusion the other day to get information. They were waiting to pounce, just as Todoroki-kun said."

I was no coincidence that they knew the school's schedule. If they had managed to destroy the U.A. Barrier has if it was nothing, they could have also gained information of our schedules.

Mineta-kun interrupted, "But, but; It's not like they can kill All Might! Once All Might come, he'll pound those guys!"

I couldn't disagree with him but he didn't know the problem All Might had.

"Mineta-chan." Asui-san called him, "Don't you think they are trying so hard because they have a way to kill him?"

She was right. Her vast amount of numbers doesn't mean that they can do it but _how_ they'll do it, which I was surprised at the speculation.

"Guys that strong just told us they would torture us to death, you know. I wonder if we'll be able to hold out until All Might arrives... Even if All Might come, I wonder if we will all make it out in one piece..."

I saw how Mineta-kun was sweating hard at the commentary she just made.

"M-M-Midoriya! What the heck is that?" He pointed at the water. We, Tsu-chan and me, looked at it and various Water-type villains emerged from it.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!"

Mineta-kun shrieked in fear, "GAAAAAH! There's a ton of them!"

Those guys have a way to defeat All Might. She's probably right about that. I can't think of any other possibility. Jukkun said that they wanted to kill the Symbol of Peace but why was the reason? Because he's become a person who deters villains and evil? Because he's the one and only Symbol of Peace?

As I continue thinking of the possibilities, I think that all what I'm over-thinking is bullshit.

"If those guys... have a way to defeat All Might, then right now, we should be stopping whatever they're planning. By fighting and winning!" I stated firmly.

"What do you mean, _fight_? Are you stupid?! These guys might kill All Might, right? You're contradicting yourself, Midoriya!" Mineta-kun cried, "The best plan would be to sit tight and wait for the U.A. heroes to come save us, of course!"

If Jukkun had been here, he would have said, _"Shut up, midget! There is no way that they would wait for us in this condition!"_

Jukkun was the one who would be calm even if this position. I recalled those times during Master Zag's training; our first time against the veteran students terrified me. But Jukkun managed to calm me and think throughout the sparring and eventually we won.

I had to calm myself if I wanted to be someone like All Might or like Jukkun.

Now that I'm looking, those villains hadn't moved since we climbed up from the ship.

I assumed, ignoring his ranting and cries, "Mineta-kun, those guys down there are clearly assuming we'll fight in the water, right?"

"Are you ignoring me?!"

Tsu-chan continued, "Does that mean they knew what was in these facilities before they gathered people?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "For people who gathered that much intel so meticulously, there's something strange." I looked at her, "They sent you, Asu-, I mean, Tsu-chan, to the Shipwreck zone."

Sigh... Guess force of habits are hard to break.

"Your own pace is fine." Tsu-chan assured me.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, is that right?"

"Well, what about it?!" Mineta-kun was still confused at what I meant.

I composed myself and continued, "This means, in other words, the villains probably don't know what our Quirks are."

Tsu-chan realizing at what I meant, croaked, "Kero! That's true... If they knew that I was a frog, then they probably would have thrown me into that Fire zone over there." She looked at the Fire zone stage.

"They probably separated us because they didn't know our Quirks so they planned to overpower us with numbers. We have inferior numbers and less experience. Our only hope lies in the fact that our opponents don't know what our Quirks are!"

It was right to stay on the boat as the villains didn't climb it up.

"The enemy isn't trying to climb the boat. That supports my hypothesis! But that probably means they aren't underestimating us, either."

I gulped. Even though we are children and they are adults, they didn't even underestimate us since they know that we would become heroes in the future. Talk about experience.

Tsu-chan stated, "I'll tell you more about my Quirk. I can jump high, stick to walls, and stick my tongue out up to about 20 meters. I can also spit out my stomach and wash it, and secrete toxic mucus that actually just stings a little."

Alright, that has maybe a little too much information on behalf of the spit out something from her stomach and secretes toxic mucus. But maybe it could be useful for her.

"The last two are practically useless, so you can probably forget about them."

No, it's not. She can do various things if she could advance her grown with those two. Maybe later I could give her some advises and write it down on my notes.

"I already kind of knew, but you're really strong." I confessed, "I have super strength, but once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission if I don't control the amount of strength I put in it. It's most likely a double-edged sword."

We saw Mineta-kun popping out a purple ball out of his head, "My Quirk lets these stick _super_ tight. Depending on how I'm feeling, they can even stick for a whole day. They grow back after I pull them off, but if I pull of too many, I'll start bleeding. They don't stick to me. They just bounce off." He informed as he was bouncing his hair ball that put it on the boat's wall.

Silence was the only thing we could hear, after Mineta-kun explained about his Quirk. We each stared for a moment before Mineta-kun started crying.

"THAT'S WHY I SAID WE SHOULD JUST WAIT QUIETLY! MY QUIRK IS TOTALLY UNFIT FOR BATTLE!"

I was taken aback by his response, "Th-That's not it! It's an amazing Quirk, so we should think of a way to use it-"

I was cut off when the villains started attacking the boat.

"I'm getting impatient. Let's end this quickly!" A villain shouted, impatiently.

The boat started to sink as we were stranded inside.

"What power... This ship's broken."

Mineta-kun started panicking and started throwing his hair ball on the water as he was crying.

"You can't give up!" It was wrong to show our Quirks to them so I had to stop him immediately, "What are you doing? The enemy will figure out your Quirk-"

I stopped talking when I saw something unexpected. The villains were washing the balls away from them.

"What the heck are these?"

They're being cautious and not touching them?

"The boat will sink in less than a minute. Once they get into the water, we're sure to win." One of the villains that looked like a shark smirked evilly.

Mineta-kun backing off, said scared, "That's true..."

"Mineta-kun, did you really enter U.A. to become a hero?" Tsu-chan asked him.

"Shut up! It's weirder to not be scared right now! We were only in Junior High until a little while ago! Who would've thought that we could be almost killed right after starting school?! I wish I could've at least touched Yaoyorozu's boobs first!"

He's the worst. But he's right, we were just Junior High students months ago and it hadn't passed much since the Entrance Exam. We're now on the same ground as pro-heroes do.

"When the enemy... When the enemy becomes certain of their victory, which will be our chance. All Might said so before on TV."

"What...?"

I can't falter now. I promised All Might, my mum and Jukkun that I would be the greatest hero. I'll show them that I have changed with this.

"This is the only way... to win!"

Now I needed to plan our winning strategy with the others.

After we planned out the strategy, all I had to do was to gain their attention so I screamed all my lungs like Kacchan.

"You serious, Midoriya?" Mineta-kun asked just as I jumped off the sinking boat.

"DIE...!"

Even if it's a smash, I can't get them all at once if they form a circle. If I can control only the fingers, I won't break them at all.

"Mineta-kun." Tsu-chan said as she prepared herself and Mineta-kun under her arm.

Just as I was about to reach the water, I stated my counter-attack.

" **[Delaware Smash]**!" I flicked my finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave to which made a hole in the water. At least I didn't break my fingers at all. I had to quickly change to the phase 2, "Tsu-chan! Mineta-kun!"

Tsuyu jumped off the deck and stick out her tongue to wrap my torso.

"Damn it! What the heck, Midoriya?! Why are you acting so cool?" As for Mineta-kun, he popped off his hair balls and started throwing at the water non-stop, "Even I... Even I can...!"

The hole I made started to sink the villains in the center and using Mineta-kun's hair they got stuck to each other.

"If a strong force is applied to the surface of the water, it'll spread... and then converge back in the middle!"

"Rounded everyone up at once. I guess it's like we've cleared the first hurdle. You're both amazing!" Tsu-chan complimented us.

I was happy. To survive our first battle against these villains was no child's play. But I had to focus since the battle hadn't finished yet.

I hope the others are fine like us.

 **(AT THE ENTRANCE)**

 **Tenya's POV**

"Shoji-kun, Tatsuma-kun, is everyone here? Can you check?" I asked them as I was preoccupied for the others that were separated from us.

"Everyone's scattered, but they're all in this building." He replied which every other that was here sighed in relief, including me.

"They're still inside but I sense them battling against the villains." Tatsuma-kun said with a serious expression.

They're right. Though we are scattered, we are still fighting against villains. And we are now fighting against the one responsible for our scattering.

"Damn it, physical attacks can't hit him, and he can warp things... His Quirk's the worst!" I cursed for our disadvantage.

Nothing else to do, Thirteen-sensei spoke to me, "Class Rep!"

With much formality I wondered, "Yes?"

"I entrust this duty to you."

What is he saying?

"Run to the school and tell them about what is happening here. The alarms are not sounding, and our phones don't have signal. The alarm system is based on infrared rays. Even though Eraser Head is erasing people's Quirks left and right, they are still not working, which means they must have someone with an interference Quirk who hid right when they arrived. It would be faster for you to run than for us to find that person."

Not liking at the entire plan is a prejudice for a Class Rep like me, "But it would be a disgrace as Class Rep to leave everyone behind-" I was cut off by Sato-kun.

"Go, Emergency Exit! If you can get outside, there are alarms. That's why these guys are only doing this inside, right?" Sato-kun stood in his fighting position.

"As long as you go outside, they won't follow you!" Sero-kun positioned next to Sato-kun, "Blow away this fog with your legs!"

I can't let them be here in danger as Class Rep's responsibilities.

"Use your Quirk in order to save others!" Thirteen-sensei commanded.

Shoji-kun also prepared himself for battle. I was stunned; I didn't know what to do in this situation. Then Uraraka-san spoke behind me.

"I can totally support you like I did in the cafeteria! I will!" Ashido-kun and Tatsuma-kun also nodded reassuring, "Please, Class Rep!"

I had friends who believe in me to alarm the teacher of the situation. I will do it as the Class Representative of the Class 1-A of the Hero Course.

I had to prepare myself; I put myself in a starting position and my [Engine] on my legs to start running as soon as I see an opening.

"Even if you have no other choice, are there really idiots who talk about their plans in front of the enemy?!" The black mist villain said before he let loose his mists toward us.

"We did it because it doesn't matter if we're found out! **[Black Hole]**!" Thirteen-sensei used his Quirk to suck him into his space suit's finger gloves.

The black mist villain started to get sucked in by Thirteen-sensei's Quirk. It was working!

"[Black Hole], which sucks up everything and turns it all to dust." Thirteen-sensei said, still using his ability.

"I see. That is an astounding Quirk. However, Thirteen, you are a hero who works to rescue people from disasters. As expected, your battle experience is less than half of that of a normal hero." The black mist villain commented before he opened up a warp just behind Thirteen-sensei.

The villain was using Thirteen-sensei's Quirk against him! The back side of Thirteen-sensei turned into dust!

"You turned yourself into dust." He mocked Thirteen-sensei.

"H-He got me..." Thirteen-sensei started falling down... defeated by his own Quirk.

"Sensei!" Ashido-kun called for him.

I feared the worst outcome but someone called me, "Iida, run! Hurry!"

I recalled what Thirteen-sensei said before, _"Use your Quirk in order to save others!"_

I gritted in frustration but it won't stop me for getting help. So I started using my Quirk to give me some speed boost and I started running.

"Damn it...!" I cursed over our unpredicted outcome.

I passed through the villain and marched to the doors.

"One of the children who was not scattered..." He warped in front me, "We are only waiting for All Might. If the other teachers are called here, it will be hard for us."

Is it the end? Everyone... was entrusted... to me! The whole class... I will...

Just as I was about to be trapped by the warp, Shoji-kun grabbed him away from me.

"Go! Hurry!"

I stopped midway but now that he wasn't obstructing me, I continued running toward the doors. Everyone, wait for me!

"You impertinent, I will not allow you to go outside!"

I then was about to reach the doors. But there was a problem... it was an automatic door! Should I kick it down? Is it a thickness I _can_ kick down?

Just then I heard a menacing voice behind me, "You're impudent, four-eyes. Be gone!" He started engulfing me with the black mist. Is this my end?

But then some miracle happened the black mist disappeared from my senses. As I opened my eyes, I saw the villain floating over the air.

"I don't know the theory behind it, but if he's wearing something like this, then it must mean he has a physical body." Uraraka-kun held the villain's main body which was a metal plate and threw it up, "Go, Iida-kun!

"My body! Oh, no!"

When I reached the door, I opened forcefully to try to pass through at least a gap.

The villain not paying much attention on his body tried to stop me at all cost.

"I won't let you!" Sero-kun used his tapes to wrap the villain's main body and both, Sato-kun and Tatsuma-kun, grabbed on the tape and held him down giving me time to run for help.

With the doors open, I passed through it and went to get help.

" **[Engine Boost]**!" I accelerated my speed to reach faster.

Everyone! Be safe until I get help!

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Hero's Counter-Attack

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: For today's guest we have our Space Hero: Thirteen!**

 **Thirteen: Hello people and readers. Thanks for having me author.**

 **Me: No problem. There is something you want to speak about you?**

 **Thirteen: Yeah, maybe two... three... or mean four, five...**

 **Me: (sweat drop) You're keep increasing, sensei.**

 **Thirteen: No... There isn't anything.**

 **Me: (sigh) Well, at least tell something to the readers.**

 **Thirteen: Yes, don't let the spoilers affect you if you are up today and write your reviews at the end of the story.**

 **Me: That's all. Thank you very much Thirteen-sensei. And enjoy the chapter.**

CHAPTER 10: Hero's Counter-Attack

 **COLLAPSE ZONE**

 **Katsuki's POV**

I and one more were sent to the Collapse zone and were about to be ganged against these villains. But these scumbags won't know who they are messing with.

"Die!" I blasted off two fucking idiots that could have done something against the great me!

As for the other, the spiky red-haired college, had already finished on his part.

Looking at the villains, they were fucking weaklings compared with that warping shit guy.

"Is this all of them? They're so weak."

"All right, let's hurry up and go save the others! If we're here, then everyone else should be inside USJ, too. I'm worried about the guys with less offensive ability. Besides, because we ran off ahead, we slowed Thirteen down. If Thirteen had been able to suck up that fog, then this wouldn't have happened! As men, we have to take responsibility for what we did!"

"Don't be stupid. That guy would have done either way if we hadn't moved it at all." I scoffed. But thanks for what we did, that fog villain showed us his _weakness_. "If you want to go, then go by yourself. I'm gonna kill that warp gate, once it for all."

"What? You're gonna act childish at a time like this? Besides, that guy's attack are-"

I got irritated by hearing his excuses that I vented, "Shut up! That gate bastard is the enemy's way in and out. I'm gonna cut off their getaway route for when the time comes. It's not like we don't have a way to fight the fog."

"Stop your chit-chatting! Since you've left your guard down-" One of the Stealth-type villain was about to stab us but I already knew that.

Those idiots think that they can do something to me if they're emitting the killing intent on me. So since it was an idiot villain, I grabbed his face and blasted off with my explosions.

"Anyway, if these small fry are the ones assigned to us, pretty much everyone'll be fine, right?" I pointed out. Most of the students are capable against these small fries, even Junpei would pulverize most of them but I won't let him get my parts.

"That reaction time was amazing..." The chameleon wheezed out before I slammed him on the ground.

"Anyway, were you always so calm and rational? I thought you were more like: "Die! Die! Die!""

I feel offended by this idiot assumption on me.

"I'm always calm and rational, you spiky-haired punk!" I barged my teeth to him.

"Oh yeah, that's more like it."

Tche, this spiky-haired punk thinks that I'm less rational and small-minded. I'll show this bastard.

But changing topic, "Then go if you want to!" I started to walk away just to be stopped again.

"Wait, wait! Believing in our friends! That's real manly, Bakugo!" His arms hardened with his Quirk, "I'll follow you!"

I looked at him, internally surprised, but now that he is following me, we have more chance to deal that warp gate bastard.

 **(MOUNTAIN ZONE)**

 **Kyoka's POV**

Kaminari started shrieking as one of the villain was about to punch him. He ducked down to evade him and rejoined with me and Yaoyorozu.

"Scary! Seriously, did you see that just now? I saw the River Styx, seriously!" He said as he was coming over us.

I rolled my eyes as I was holding a sword and Yaoyorozu a bo-staff she just made for us.

"Worry about that later. Right now, we need to figure out how we'll get away from all these people." I looked around and even though we were fighting, the numbers hadn't reduced at all.

"Then give me a weapon, too!" He demanded.

"You're the electric guy, aren't you? Hurry up and take care of them!" I pointed him out.

"You saw during the combat training, didn't you? We were paired up!"

Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that.

"I can only cover myself with electricity! I can discharge electricity, but it's not like I can control it! I'll hit you two, too! It's like, you know, the same as Todoroki! Even if we wanted to call for help, there's interference jamming the signal. Listen, you two, right now you can't count on me. _I_ 'm counting on _you_!"

Sigh. I just paired up with the most idiot guy of our classroom. Why didn't we have Bakugo, Todoroki or at least Takahashi on this?

"You're a guy, aren't you? Stop whining."

Kaminari dodged another punch which stumbled backward. I got an idea so I kicked him from behind.

"Then, I'll use you as a human stun gun!"

"Seriously? Idiot," Kaminari landed onto the chest of the one who was punching him and started electrocuting him, "Oh, it's working. I'm strong. You two can count on me!"

"Hey, you're too happy-go-lucky." I sweat dropped at his stupidity.

"Stop messing around, kid!" One with long-arms was about to attack him as his hands were inside a boulder.

I quickly used my Quirk on the stereos attached on my boots and channeled the sound toward the boulder. The boulder itself shattered by the sound and the long-arm reached onto Kaminari's face which the villain also got electrocuted.

There was another one that jumped with two knives and Yaoyorozu threw him a net and also got electrocuted by Kaminari.

"Both of you should take this more seriously." Yaoyorozu commanded.

I apologized, "Sorry, I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Kaminari, you should've requested something to help you aim in your costume order!" I suggested.

Then I heard sensed someone jumped down behind me. I looked back and dodged him. Yaoyorozu took care of him later.

"Done!"

What was she saying? I looked at her back bulging under her costume.

"Huh?!"

"It takes some time... to create something big." From her back, appeared a big sheet that landed over us.

The villains were as much as confused as me. Yaoyorozu peeked from a part and said.

"It's an insulation sheet 100 millimeters thick. Kaminari-san."

Now I got it!

Kaminari grinned as his nose was bleeding after receiving that punch, "I see. In that case, I can be really strong!"

Kaminari started emitting lots of electricity toward the villains and electrocuting them as the same time. The shock lasted for a few seconds before every villains started to fall down.

"Now then, I am worried about the others. Let us join them quickly." Yaoyorozu said in a worried tone.

Yeah, I was also worried, worried that her costume was tattered and showed her huge assets, unlike mine. I had to stop her, this shameless girl.

"Wait, your clothes got super punk!" I pointed her out.

"I can make them again!"

THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!

"Violent growth..." I mumbled. But I had to say that she had it huge.

I then glanced at Kaminari walking back so I had to hid Yaoyorozu's naked chest, "Kaminari, don't look this way!" I warned but what I didn't expect was that he ignored us. Why?

We saw Kaminari having a funny expression and being dumber than before.

Well, at least I don't have to be worried over him peeking Yaoyorozu.

 **Izuku's POV**

"We were lucky that was all of them. I took a huge gamble. At least I didn't break my fingers. Normally, they would've kept some people underwater in reserve. I was trying to keep my composure, but I couldn't stay calm. This is dangerous. I have to be more careful..." I continued mumbling as Tsu-chan called me.

"Midoriya-chan, stop that. It's scary."

"Oh, sorry, my habits keep getting the best of me."

"Rather than reflecting back, shouldn't you think about what to do next?" She asked.

"You're right. We should make getting help our top priority. It would be best to follow the shore and avoid the central plaza as we head toward the exit." I pointed out our way to the entrance.

"That's true. Aizawa-sensei has drawn a large number of villains to the plaza."

Aizawa-sensei did draw a lot of villains but that doesn't mean that he can take them all.

"Of course, Aizawa-sensei is trying to suppress them... but I think he overexerted himself by jumping into that crowd of villains to protect us." I commented. Eraser Head's style consists on ambushes and quick battles not prolonged battles. That is Aizawa-sensei's weakness.

"Wait, Midoriya, don't tell me you..."

I turned to them, "I'm not thinking of doing anything that'll get in his way. But if we can just find an opening and lessen Aizawa-sensei's load, even a little..." I suggested.

We had our first win in our first battle. That was where we were mistaken. We were under the illusion that our powers could actually work against the enemy.

We hid ourselves behind a rock on the shore to get a better look on Aizawa-sensei's condition.

"Hey, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, okay?"

"I know. We'll run away the instant it seems dangerous."

We were watching Aizawa-sensei's battle. Aizawa-sensei had managed to deal with most of them since Jukkun had thrown something and defeated most of them so Aizawa-sensei had it easy.

Then we saw the one with many hands attached on his arms, neck, head and face running toward Aizawa-sensei. That villain tried to punch Aizawa-sensei, but he ducked down and elbowed on his abdomen.

We looked delighted but then something happened. The villain blocked Aizawa-sensei's elbow with his hand. Something happened to him elbow and it's as if his skin were decaying and crumbling into pieces!

Aizawa-sensei backed off and continued fighting with the grunts. He has having a hard time between his prolonged battle and his elbow injury.

And then that guy... or villain... appeared. A large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that had many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

He grabbed Aizawa-sensei's head and slammed on the ground countless times. And now, he grabbed Aizawa-sensei's arm and broke it as if it was like a stick and later crushed his other arm like a pebble.

We heard him scream in pain. We couldn't move at all. If was terrifying, even me.

"M... M... Midoriya. I can't take it anymore." Mineta-kun said, muffling his voice with his hands.

Tsu-chan and I agreed with him. We couldn't take anymore as our teacher was been beaten up countless time by that creature.

Just then next to the blue haired boss, appeared the black mist guy, "Tomura Shigaraki."

"Kurogiri, did you kill Thirteen?"

Did they also defeat Thirteen-sensei? What about the others?

"I put Thirteen out of action, but there were students that I was unable to disperse, and one of them was able to run away."

Good, at least someone went to get help.

That guy, Tomura, had the shocked expression under the hand that was holding him and said, "Huh?" He then started scratching his neck for some reason. The scratches started off as itchiness then continued to annoyance and then rage. "Kurogiri, you... If you weren't a warp gate, I would've crushed you to pieces." He then suddenly stopped.

What was wrong with that guy?

"We can't win against dozens of pros. It's game over. Man, it's game over this time. Let's go home." He stated.

Mineta-kun gasped in surprise, "They're going home? Did he say they're going home?"

"That's what I heard." Tsu-chan added.

Mineta-kun started crying and hugged Tsu-chan, "All right! We're saved!"

"Yes, but..." Tsu-chan said before she started drowning Mineta-kun for groping her chest. "I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya-chan."

I nodded, "Yeah. For them to simply retreat after doing all this..."

Don't they want to kill All Might? If they leave like this, U.A. will just beef up their security. "Game over"? What's going on? What are those guys planning?

The villain boss stopped for a moment, "Oh, yeah. Before we leave, let's smash some of his pride as the Symbol of Peace!"

He, in a few seconds, appeared just in front of us! How?!

His hand was reaching to Tsu-chan's face as I recalled that it decayed Aizawa-sensei's elbow. But nothing happened...

The villain boss clicked his tongue and turned to his back, "Damn it. You really are cool... Eraser Head."

Aizawa-sensei, even if he was bleeding and smashed into pieces, he managed to use his [Erasure] to erase that guy's Quirk.

Crap, crap, crap, crap! He's clearly different from our earlier opponents. I've gotta save Asui-san and run away!

"LET GO OF HER!" I was about to punch him the face to let Asui-san go. " **[SMAAAAASH...]**!"

My punch connected to something as the wind pressure shock wave blew away everything on its wake. The smoke blocked the vision of the outcome but I had to do it or else Asui-san would have died.

Instantly I used full force of else he would have the time to eliminate us.

I looked at my arm in surprise. Though I knew for the fact that I can withstand much force, I used full force on that punch and expected something like breaking my arms.

I was happy to have at least have control of the [One for All] but it dropped when I saw who I had punched. It was that exposed brain creature that had Aizawa-sensei on ground.

"When in the world..." I looked at the place I punched. There was no injury to graze. "Wait, it didn't... hurt him...?"

I then recalled what Asui-san said, _"Don't you think they are trying so hard because they have a way to kill him?"_

No way... This was it? The guy or creature that would kill All Might?

"You move well. Your "Smash", are you a follower of All Might's? Oh well. I'm done with you."

The creature grabbed my arm and was about to slam me to the ground, and Asui-san stick her tongue out to save me but the villain boss held both of his hands on her and Mineta-kun.

It was our end?

Just then, we all heard the doors breaking down and created smoke on its fall.

We slowly saw someone walking toward the edge of the stairs. The only one who could do something against those villains? It was All Might!

" **I HAD A BAD FEELING, SO I TORE MYSELF AWAY FROM MY CHAT WITH THE PRINCIPAL AND CAME. I PASSED YOUNG IIDA ON MY WAY AND GOT A ROUGH IDEA OF WHAT HAD HAPPENED.** " All Might gritted in fury and let loose furiously his tie. " **IT'S FINE NOW! I AM HERE!** " All Might quoted his famous saying but something wasn't right.

"All Might!" Mineta-kun cried out with tears.

"All... Might... He's not smiling..." That was the first time I saw him get angry.

"Oh, we're getting a 'Continue'..." The villain boss said in joy under his hand-mask. "I've been waiting, hero. You trash of society."

What an irony calling a hero "trash of society" by a villain.

I could see All Might's expression was not the usual smile he gives to everyone. This time, it was the rage and fury that these villains had the chance to do something horrible to the students of the Yuuei.

The villains were surprised to meet All Might in person that hesitation but as soon as they regained their composure, All Might had already defeated most of them instantly.

All Might carried Aizawa-sensei who was incapacitated by that creature. I could almost hear that All Might apologizes him.

Then All Might turned to us and in a few seconds, he carried us away from the villains.

"Huh? What?" Mineta-kun was confused. The same was for Tsu-chan and me.

" **EVERYONE, GO TO THE ENTRANCE. I'M LEAVING AIZAWA-KUN TO YOU. HE'S UNCONSCIOUS. HURRY!** " He commanded.

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Mineta-kun and Asui-san were carrying Aizawa-sensei as I stood next to All Might, concerned for his secret and limit.

Tomura Shigaraki covering his face after All Might attacked him, started whimpering while walking toward the detached hand, "It's no good... It's no good... I-I'm sorry, Father..."

He picked the hand and somehow calmed himself, "He hit me as he was saving them. It's the violence of a government official. He's fast, as expected. I can't follow him with my eyes. But not as fast as I thought he'd be. I guess it's true, after all... that he's getting weaker."

As he was crying and muttering by himself, I carried Aizawa-sensei on my back. I still wasn't confident that All Might can take them in his state.

"All Might, you can't. That brain villain took One Fo-" I shut myself up before I confessed the secret again. "He took a punch that didn't break my arm, but he didn't even twitch. He's gotta be-"

But All Might interrupted, " **YOUNG MIDORIYA!** " He looked back and put a "V" sign over his eyes and said. " **IT'S FINE!** "

I didn't know or can't deny that All Might had everything in control but now we can't be on his way or else we could be liabilities so we carried Aizawa-sensei away from them.

 **All Might's POV**

Now that the students were away with Aizawa-kun, I had to fight against them.

Crossing my arms, I shouted, " **[Carolina Smash]**!" I intended to attack the one with the hands over his body but instead I hit the black villain with exposed brain. But it didn't do anything at all, not even a scratch.

That creature tried to grab me but I ducked down.

It seriously has no effect at all, huh?!

I tried to give another punch on his abdomen but nothing. So in that case, I punched his face but the results were the same.

" **IT DOESN'T WORK ON HIS FACE, EITHER, HUH?** "

I continued punching him and dodging at the same time hoping that he wouldn't get me.

"It doesn't work because of [Shock Absorption]. In order to cause damage to **Nomu** , it would be most effective to slowly gouge out his flesh. Whether he'd let you do that or not is a different issue, though."

I smirked, " **THANKS FOR TELLING ME ALL THAT!** " I stepped behind him and grabbed him from behind. " **IF THAT'S TRUE, THEN IT'S EASIER FOR ME.** " I gave him a German suplex to which made a grand boom on its landing. But then I felt a sharp pain on my sides.

 **Izuku's POV**

We were away from All Might's battle but we would totally see what was happening.

"How did he make a suplex look like an explosion?! All Might's on a whole other level!" Mineta-kun cheered.

"Even though he's a rookie teacher who can't teach without looking at his notes." Asui-san commented.

It's possible they have a way to kill him... Even so, there's nothing we can do right now. Instead, if anyone gets held hostage, we'd be worse than in the way. Rather than wondering about the villains, we have to trust All Might!

"Get 'em! Aim for the balls!" Mineta-kun shouted. Guess it wasn't a great suggestion.

"Were we overthinking it? He's amazing." Asui-san commented.

But I know... Every day on my way to school, I read the hero news in real time. When they were talking about how All Might wasn't at USJ, the three fingers Thirteen-sensei put up secretly were probably... because All Might was at his _limit_. It must've been because he'd used too much of his power!

I'm the only one who knows... All Might's secret and the predicament he's in.

" **IS... IS THAT HOW IT IS?** " All Might wheezed out the pain he was feeling.

We looked shocked of how the creature and his half warped and clawing All Might's hips with full force.

"Were you trying to keep him from moving by sticking him deep in the concrete? You won't be able to stop him like that. Because Nomu is as strong as you are. Hehehe. This is good, Kurogiri. It's an unexpected opportunity."

All Might was hissing the pain as the creature was clawing his weak spot, where he got the injury 5 years ago. He let loose of the half part of the brain exposed creature and tried to open up the tight grip.

" **THIS IS YOUR FIRST OFFENSE? YOU'D BETTER PREPARE YOURSELVES...** "

The villain boss scratched his neck and commanded, "Kurogiri."

"I do not want blood and guts overflowing within me, but I would be happy to take in someone as great as you. You are too fast to see with the human eye. Restraining you was Nomu's job. And then, when your body is halfway in, to close the gate... and tear you apart is _my_ job."

This was bad. I mean, literally bad. If All Might dies because of this stupid disadvantage, I'll get mad.

I looked determined for must say I had to do it, "Asui-san." I called her.

"What is it, Midoriya-chan?"

"Trade places with me carrying Aizawa-sensei."

"Ribbit? Okay... But why?" She wondered.

As soon as I gave her Aizawa-sensei, I started running toward All Might.

"Midoriya!"

There are still tons of things I want you to teach me!

"ALL MIGHT!"

I jumped to save my hero. But as I was reaching him, that warp gate villain appeared in front of me.

"How foolish," He opened up a warp gate in front of me but as I was about to sucked in, an explosion took place.

"Move! You're in the way, Deku!" It was Kacchan! He grabbed the metal plates of the warp gate villain and slammed it down furiously. "Take that!"

Then ice started freezing the exposed brain creature of his right side. It was Todoroki-san!

"All I heard was that you all are here to kill All Might."

Later on, someone appeared next to All Might and kicked the frozen arm to free All Might.

"Tche! If you're trying to kill All Might, we'll protect him!" It was Jukkun! (Finally!)

All Might and Jukkun backed off the creature and All Might was holding his wound tightly to not bleed. All Might was safe!

Then Kirishima jumped and tried to attack the hand attached villain but he dodged it.

"Damn it! I didn't get to show off!" Kirishima cursed.

"Stop acting so stuck-up, foggy nobody!" Kacchan threatened the warp villain.

"The Symbol of Peace cannot be killed by the likes of you." Todoroki-kun commented.

"Even though they brought lots of people to kill All Might, they even dare to say that we are the trash of society, those bastards." Jukkun added with a hint of venom in his voice.

"Kacchan! Jukkun! Everyone!" I almost cried but held up and prepared for combat.

From afar I could hear Mineta-kun and Asui-san haven't marched to the entrance.

"Todoroki... Bakugo..." Mineta-kun said in tears.

"Takahashi-chan and Kirishima-chan are too." They then felt that Aizawa-sensei was waking up. "Leave this to them. Let's hurry!"

"Right,"

Now they finally went with the others. But now we were six against one.

"Kurogiri, our exit and entrance, has been overcome. We're in a pinch." The hand villain commented nonchalantly.

"You careless bastard, you're just what I thought you'd be. Only certain parts of you can turn into a misty warp gate. The fog gate covered your actual body, right? Back then... If you were completely made of mist and physical attacks couldn't touch you, then you wouldn't have said "that was close"."

The mist villain started to flinch and move but Kacchan stopped him with small explosions as a warning.

"Don't move!" He leaned closer to him. "If I feel like you're moving suspiciously, then I'll blow you up."

"His behavior isn't very hero-like..."

I agree with him. Kacchan doesn't show much of heroism with that face.

"Well, that's how it is. You'll get used to it." Jukkun said, scratching his chin.

Yeah, being childhood friends tended to know and understand most of each other's.

The villain boss continued, "In addition to capturing them, they're almost all uninjured. Kids these days are amazing. They make the League of Villains look bad." He then looked at the exposed brain creature with a shattered arm and called him. "Nomu"

The creature named Nomu started returning from the portal but apart from his shattered arm, his frozen leg also shattered on the process of returning.

I gulped, "Even though his body's broken... He's still moving?"

" **GET AWAY EVERYONE!** " All Might warned.

But looking at the Nomu, the frozen parts shattered and the tissues of the missing limbs started recreating them at a quick pace.

" **WHAT? HIS QUIRK WASN'T** [Shock Absorption]?" All Might wondered. It's true that not all the people could have two Quirks at the same time. Jukkun is the proof of that.

"I didn't say that was _all_ he had. This is his [Super Regeneration]."

Another Quirk?! It's most likely impossible to have various Quirks on the same person. The user couldn't hold that much power!

"Nomu has been modified to take you at 100%. He's a super-efficient human sandbag."

Everyone prepared themselves to counter-attack.

"First, we need to get our gate back. Go, Nomu." He commanded and the Nomu started moving.

" **YOUNG BAKUG-!** " All Might was about to save him but then something happened. Nomu let a punching shockwave on its wake to Kacchan but Kacchan was right next to me!

"Kacchan?! H-How? You dodged? That's amazing!"

"No, shut up, scum!" He hissed me. Why was he so mean to me? "I didn't... see anything..." He muttered, and he then glared at Jukkun.

Why him? Then I recalled that Jukkun's second Quirk had a teleportation skill, maybe as the Nomu was about to punch Kacchan, Jukkun may had teleported him next to me as the shockwave let loose on Kacchan's place.

I looked at Jukkun and he looked back. He shushed us as if he didn't want us say about his Quirks.

All Might was still next to us and he glared at that villain boss, " **DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO HOLD BACK?** "

"It was to rescue my companions. I had no choice." He shrugged. "I mean, earlier, that... that plain-looking one." Me? I was the plain-looking one?! "He was about to punch me with everything he had, you know. Violence for the sake of others makes it admirable. Isn't that right, hero?" He mocked All Might but then someone interrupted.

"Says the guy who was about to attack at one of us. You even dare to say shit to us?! I won't let you scumbag!" Jukkun said in his hostile tone toward that guy.

"Nobody cares at what you think!" He turned to All Might. "You know what, All Might? I'm angry. I'm angry at this world that categorizes the same violent acts as heroic or villainous, deciding what's good and what's bad. 'Symbol of Peace'? Ha. You're just a device to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will know this once we kill you!" He stated.

"That's preposterous. The eyes of white-collar criminals like you burn silently. You just want to enjoy this yourself, don't you, you liar?" All Might interjected.

Todoroki-kun started, "It's three against six."

I nodded and prepared myself, "Kacchan already exposed the fog's weakness!"

"These guys are crazy, but if we backup All Might, we can push them back!" Kirishima-kun said, hardening his arms.

" **NO!** " All Might stopped us. " **RUN AWAY.** "

"You would've been in trouble if I hadn't done anything earlier, right?" Todoroki-kun asked.

" **THAT WAS A DIFFERENT STORY, YOUNG TODOROKI. THANKS. BUT IT'S FINE! JUST WATCH AS A PRO GIVES IT EVERYTHING HE'S GOT.** "

"But All Might, you're bleeding. At this rate, you won't make it at all." Jukkun said. His expression never faltered as he was glaring at the enemy.

" **I SAID IT'S FINE.** " He looked at us. " **BECAUSE I'M HERE!** "

"Nomu, Kurogiri. Get him. I'll deal with the children." That hand villain looked at us before he charged. "Now, let's clear this and go home."

"Hey, we've gotta do this after all!" Kirishima-kun prepared himself.

The villain boss was about to reach us when suddenly we felt that All Might was fighting with the Nomu. Within the first punch, the shockwave made us fly back or stagger on our feet after feeling that much force.

"Damn. Hey, you talked about his [Shock Absorption] yourself earlier, didn't you?" That villain boss said as he was flying backward because of the force.

"Yes, I did!"

All Might and the Nomu continued punched at each other with full speed and strength that I could barely see it. I was being also pushed back and the others were also trying to watch the fight.

"A head-on fistfight?" I said, covering my face with my arm.

"That's the best he could think of!" Jukkun added, grabbing on the ground.

"W-Wow...!" Kirishima-kun was about to be blown away but withstood it.

"I-I can't get near him!" The mist guy said.

All Might continue, " **IF YOUR QUIRK ISN'T** [Shock Nullification] **BUT** [Shock Absorption] **, THEN THERE'S A LIMIT TO IT, RIGHT?** " The Nomu started to be pushed back. But he returned with a punch on All Might's weak spot. It's gotta hurt. " **MADE TO FIGHT ME? IF YOU CAN WITHSTAND ME AT 100%, THEN I'LL FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER FROM BEYOND THAT!** "

The Nomu was starting the lose ground and All Might is bleeding while giving it his all...! He's not swinging randomly. Every single hit... IS MORE THAN 100% OF HIS POWER!

All Might and the Nomu continued fighting and eventually someone had to drop dead or surrender but All Might won't let it happen to him.

" **A HERO... CAN ALWAYS BREAK OUT OF A TOUGH SPOT!** "

Nomu intended to punch All Might but he blocked with his two arms and then grabbed the Nomu's arm and threw him onto the ground with full force which made a crater upon contact.

All Might landed in front of the Nomu, " **HEY VILLAIN, HAVE YOU EVER HEARD THESE WORDS? GO BEYOND! PLUS... ULTRA!** " All Might gave the Nomu an uppercut on its chest and flew away like no tomorrow.

The Nomu flew all the way to the roof that even made a hole in it. We could almost see that the Nomu flew away to the air and made a star shaped upon reaching the skies.

"Is this a comic book or something? It's like he nullified the [Shock Absorption]. His brute strength is crazy." Kirishima-kun commented in disbelief.

"What insane power... Does this mean he rushed at him so fast he couldn't regenerate?" Kacchan added.

"That's about right." Jukkun added, trembling in excitement, with a smirk.

As I looked at the Nomu disappearing from the skies, I turned to see All Might and there was lots of smoke on his ground.

"All Might..."

"I really have gotten weaker... In my prime, five hits would've been enough. But it took more than 300 hits."

I was amazed how All Might withstood the power of that Nomu. He was the greatest hero I admired.

"Now, villains..." All Might started, looking at the remaining villains. "I'm sure we'd all like to end this as soon as possible."

"He used a cheat?!" The villain boss hissed.

 **(MOUNTAIN ZONE)**

 **Kyoka's POV**

We just finished dealing with these villains and now we had to deal with a villain that was hiding somewhere. And now he had Kaminari as hostage.

"Hands up, no Quirks allowed. If you use your Quirks, I'll kill this guy."

"Kaminari-san!" Yaoyorozu muttered.

"He got us. We let our guard down completely. An ambush after they made us think we got all of them. I can't believe we didn't predict this."

"I don't wanna kill someone who's an Electric-type, like me, but I guess I have to, huh?"

Since he had Kaminari as hostage, we couldn't do nothing more than raise our hands.

"An Electric-type... He was probably the one Todoroki-san and Takahashi-san said was jamming communications."

The villain started walking toward us with Kaminari on hand, "I'm going over there. Don't move a muscle."

I had thought of a plan but I hoped that it could work. I started talking, "Electric-types like you and Kaminari are born winners, right?"

"Huh?" Good, I gained his attention. "What are you?"

"I mean, even if you aren't a hero there are a ton of jobs you could do. You're in great demand, right? It's just an innocent thought." As I was distracting him, I had to put my earlobes slowly on my stereo-boots. "I'm just wondering, why is someone like you a villain? It's fine if you don't want to answer."

As I was about to plug, the villain stopped me, "Give it up. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Curses! And I almost plugged my earlobes to my stereo-boots.

"A kid's naive thinking only works on dumb adults. Novice heroes shouldn't make light of hostages. If you two don't put up a fight, I'll let this idiot go. Someone else's life or your own, now, don't move."

Damn it! As he got Kaminari as hostage, the other villains were starting to wake up. This can't be good.

Just then I noticed someone hiding behind a rock. It was Ojiro?! I thought we were separated from the others. He shushed me and I got rarely the idea of what he was going to do.

I needed to distract as soon as possible, "So what? Either way, you'll kill us and him so why would we do as you say?" Come on, bait it!

"Huh? You don't think I'll get what you're trying to do. But if you want me to kill him and then you, I have no problem at all." He raised his hand but Ojiro had jumped down from his place and slammed him down, eventually freeing Kaminari from his hands.

I quickly plugged my earlobes on my stereo-boots and knocked out the other villains before they could have woken up.

"Pheew, we're saved. Thanks Ojiro." I thanked him. If he hadn't come, we could have been in a different situation.

"Don't mention it, though you'll have to thank Takahashi."

Huh? To Takahashi? Why would we?

"Why should we thank Takahashi-san, Ojiro-san?" Momo asked. I was also curious.

"He told me to get here since he felt that you guys were going to be in danger." Ojiro replied.

Did he? Should it be coincidence or he knew that we could be in danger? Anyways, what's done it's done. We avoided being getting killed by these villains.

"So... what's wrong with Kaminari?" He asked.

"Wheeey..." Kaminari was still in his dumber state that Ojiro could almost sweat drop.

"His brain short circuited so he's like that for the moment." I sighed.

"Oh."

"Now it's not the time to talk among ourselves. We should tie them before they wake up." Yaoyorozu said. Ojiro and I nodded and with the ropes Yaoyorozu created, we tied most of them including the one with the Electric-type villain.

 **(AT THE CENTRAL PLAZA)**

 **Junpei's POV**

Alright, now that All Might had finished the Nomu, Tomura was scratching his neck intensifying for the loss of his brute modified slave.

"Hey, what's going on? He's not any weaker at all. Did that guy lie to me?!"

" **WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'RE NOT COMING? YOU SAID YOU'D "CLEAR" THIS OR SOMETHING, RIGHT? COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN.** " All Might warned to which Tomura yelped in fear.

"All Might..." Katsuki mumbled in surprise.

"As expected, it looks like there is no need for us to fight." Shoto commented.

"Midoriya! We should get out of here now! It'll be worse if we end up getting taken hostage instead!" Eijiro warned him, though Izuku wasn't listening to him at all.

He and I knew for sure that All Might was bluffing. And because of the smoke, it hid the reversal transformation he was about to get. He was already on his limit.

All Might couldn't move at all. If he moved for a single moment, his transformation limit would be up and would reveal his true form.

" **WELL? WHAT'S WRONG?** "

All Might had to wish that they would hesitate and go away before his transformation ended.

Tomura kept scratching his neck in fury, "If only I had Nomu... That guy would've been able to go up against him without thinking about anything!"

Kurogiri tried to calm him down, "Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm yourself. Looking carefully, I see that he was definitely weakened from the damage of Nomu's attacks. Besides, the children appear to be frozen in fear. We still have underlings who can be used. There are likely only a few minutes left before reinforcements come. If you and I work together, we still have a chance of killing him."

That stopped Tomura from scratching his neck, "Yeah... yeah, yeah... That's right... That's right... We have no choice but to do it. I mean, we have the last boss right in front of our eyes."

The other villains started to wake up. Katsuki, Shoto and Eijiro were standing against them if they had the possibility to fight them.

"All Might will do something about the main bad guys. Let's go help the others!" Eijiro prepared himself with his hardened arms.

Shoto looked back to Izuku and me, "Midoriya? Takahashi?"

Izuku stood firm, looking at All Might's condition. I can't blame him that his hero's secret is the only thing that he only knows and have to protect it at all cost.

I even prepared myself if I have to use full strength of my [Oni] Quirk since I don't want to show these idiots my other Quirk yet.

"This is revenge for Nomu!" Tomura shouted as he charged at All Might.

Both Tomura and Kurogiri were about to reach All Might and kill him, but Izuku had jumped over there to save him.

Izuku used full-force on his legs to which he ended up breaking them.

"GET AWAY FROM ALL MIGHT!" He shouted as he was prepared to punch them.

Then Tomura put one hands on Kurogiri's warp gate and had us against with his decaying hands.

"I won't fall for that again!" Kurogiri shouted and Tomura laughed menacingly.

But then we heard one shot that connected on Tomura's hand.

"Are they here?" All Might wondered as the one who shot was the Sniping Hero: **Snipe**. Pro-hero with the [Homing] Quirk.

"Sorry, everyone! Sorry we're late!" Said the one that looked like a hybrid rodent. He was the principal of the U.A., **Nezu**. The principal with the [High Spec] Quirk. "I gathered all who were immediately available."

"I, Tenya Iida, Class 1-A Representative, have now returned!" Tenya shouted as he was with the other pro-hero teachers.

The villains started attacking them for the chance to escape.

Present Mic-sensei stepped front and breathed in to use his Quirk: [Voice], "YEAAAAAHHHHHH~!" The screams of Present Mic's voice made the villains cover their ears because of its high-pitched screams.

As they were distracted, **Ectoplasm** , user of the Quirk: [Clones], to create clones with his ectoplasm and defeat the villains.

"Split up and protect the students!" Principal Nezu commanded as the other heroes obliged.

From our part, Eijiro showed more amazed and happiness than any of us because of the reinforcement. Katsuki and Shoto just remained silence, watching the battle. And I grinned that they arrived just in time. But the people who weren't happy for their coming were Tomura and Kurogiri.

"Aw man, they're here. It's game over now. Shall we go home and try again later, Kurogir-?" He asked just before he received various bullets from Snipe-sensei. Kurogiri used his mist to protect him.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri called just before he was starting to get sucked from the opposite side. He one who was trying to capture him was Thirteen-sensei, even though he was out of commission. "This is... Thirteen!"

Kurogiri had to warp out of the place before they were about to be captured. Just before they escaped Tomura said in anger.

"I may have failed this time, but I will kill you next time... Symbol of Peace, All Might!" With that both Tomura and Kurogiri escaped.

What the pros deal with... What they fight against... The world of evil... That was an experience that we were not ready for yet.

I sighed. The fight... the battle... is finished!

 **Izuku's POV**

I stumbled on the ground. I was a failure... I even let the villain to almost kill me...

"I wasn't... able to do anything..." I was about to cry. My inexperience in battle almost made my demise... my failure to save All Might.

"That's not true." All Might interrupted me now looking skinnier than before still letting his left side as his 'hero' mode. "If it weren't for those few seconds you bought me, I would've been killed. You saved me again."

"All Might..." I was crying. My tears were flowing down as I was able to save him. "I'm... so glad you're okay...!"

 **Junpei's POV**

Sigh... Though I wanted to fight against the League of Villains, our first priority was to be safe. I couldn't be reckless or else a different result would have taken place.

I looked at the entrance where the pro-hero teachers were standing.

"If this many pro heroes have gathered here, then it looks like they did not attack the whole school." Shoto rubbed his back-neck with a sigh.

"Well, that would mean that only this place was attacked by those villains." I stretched my arms.

Eijiro ran toward Izuku, "Midoriya!" Oh shit! I'll have to stop him. "Are you all right?"

"Hey, Kirishima!" I called him.

"What's wrong?" He stopped and looked at me. I let a breath out internally. "I'm checking if Midoriya or All Might are fine!"

"We should rejoin with the others. The teachers will handle them on now." I said which I could see Izuku letting a sigh of relief.

"Oh. That makes sense! I'm coming!" Eijiro turned back and we, the uninjured, returned to the front gates.

I saw **Cementoss** -sensei glanced at me before going straight to All Might. The user of the Quirk: [Cement]. He can manipulate the cement he touches like clay. He's super strong in modern society!

After rejoining with the others, except Izuku who went away with All Might to the Nurse's Office to check if he had an injury or sort, a police detective, **Naomasa Tsukauchi** , has the Quirk: [Human Lie Detector], counted every students.

"...19, 20, 21. Other than the boy who had his legs heavily injured, everyone else seems unharmed."

"Ojiro-kun." Toru called him. The floating gloves and boots helped us to see her barely well. "I heard you were with Takahashi-kun and went to the Mountain zone later."

"I thought everyone was by themselves. Yeah, I went to the Mountain zone and helped the others to defeat the villains. Where were you, Hagakure-san?" He asked.

"In the Landslide area!" She pointed at Shoto. "Todoroki-kun was super strong. I was surprised!"

"Anyway, I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Though we could see Shoto's back, he was thinking, _"I almost froze her... That was close."_

"Where... do you think I was?" Yuga asked though nobody was listening to him at all.

"I see, so the people you fought were also just hooligans?" Fumikage asked to Eijiro and Denki with Koji on his side.

"They underestimated us 'cause we were kids." Eijiro got angry and fisted his open palm.

"So it was All Might who put the hole in the dome after all?" Hanta wondered with Rikido and Mezo.

"That's some crazy power." Rikido replied with his cross arm under his chest.

Mezo nodded, "Yeah, as expected of All Might."

Since everyone else where ignoring him, Yuga asked to Tsuyu, "Where do you think I was?"

As she not wanted to hurt his feelings, she asked, "Where?"

"It's a secret!" He replied while sparkling.

Then don't ask!

"Hey, Takahashi!" Kyoka called. I turned to see her with Momo.

"Yes, Jiro-san? What's wrong?" I had to play dumb on this.

"Though we don't know for sure of how you could ask Ojiro-san to help us, we are grateful that you have sent him to save in a distress." Momo said.

"Don't worry. I had to fight a bunch of grunts on my way and, I thought that since the Mountain area and the Fire area were near, I could send Ojiro-san there to help whoever was there." I laughed.

"I see. Then we thank you again for it."

I smiled though I really knew that they were in danger, it pleased me that at least the results on that side where different.

As for the villains that were against me, well, they were diagnostic with various bone fractures, mental disorder and traumatic experience, so they'll have to get a special doctor to heal their physical and mental injuries. Then we were called by the Detective Tsukauchi.

"Let's have the students return to their classroom for now. We won't be questioning them right away, anyway, right?"

Tsuyu hopped as a frog to ask him, "Detective, what about Aizawa-sensei?"

Detective Tsukauchi put a call to the doctor and we heard, " _He has comminuted fractures in both arms and a facial fracture. Fortunately, there does not seem to be any serious brain damage. However, his orbital floor has broken into small pieces, and his eyes may suffer from its aftereffects._ "

"That's what he said."

"Kero..." Tsuyu croaked.

"No..." Minoru cried with both hands in praying.

Mina asked, "What about Thirteen?"

"Thirteen has been treated. The laceration from the back to upper arm was bad, but Thirteen will survive." The girls sighed of relief. Detective Tsukauchi continued, "All Might will also survive. Recovery Girl's healing is enough to treat him, so he's in the nurse's office.

"Deku-kun...!"

"What about Midoriya?" Ochaco and Tenya wondered.

"Midori...? Oh, treatment in the nurse's office is enough for him, too."

"Oh, good..." Ochaco let a sigh of relief as the others. I also was with them, though Izuku didn't break his arm, he ended up breaking his legs out of desperation.

"Now, go back to your classroom."

"Okay." Everyone replied in unison.

" **Sansa** , I also have some business in the nurse's office. I'll leave the rest to you."

The one that looked like a cat replied, "Yes, sir!"

I glanced at Ochaco and Mina who were thinking, _"It's a cat!" "Not a dog, huh?"_

I can't blame them, when I think of police officer, I think more of dogs.

As for Katsuki, he stared intensely at the USJ recalling that Izuku jumped in an instant to save All Might as he was with the others stunned by them.

"Bakugo!" Eijiro called him. "He said to go back to the classroom!"

Katsuki looked at him over his shoulder and replied, "I know, bastard!"

With that most of the students returned to the classroom and ended up being one of our most unexpected experiences of all of time in the U.A.

 **(RECOVERY GIRL'S OFFICE)**

 **Izuku's POV**

I was now resting with All Might next to me in the Nurse's Office.

"Because of the situation this time, I can't really scold you..." Recovery Girl said.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might've shortened the time limit of my hero form again." I gasped. "I hope I still have at least an hour..."

I looked worried at him, "All Might..."

"Well, it can't be helped." He sat up. "These thinks happen.

Recovery Girl and I were worried. All Might didn't have much time considering that it could also end his career as hero. Just then doors opened and someone with a detective trench coat appeared.

"Excuse me." He took off his hat. "All Might, it's been a while."

"Tsukauchi-kun! You're here, too?" All Might said as he spat blood.

I bolted up in distress that he was going to discover his identity, I asked, "All Might! Is it all right to show that form...?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Why? Because he's Naomasa Tsukauchi, my best friend in the force."

Tsukauchi-san chuckled, "What's with that introduction? Sorry to cut to the chase, but All Might, can you give me details about the vill-" As he was about to ask, All Might interrupted him.

"Wait! Please, wait!" What's wrong? "More importantly, are all the students okay? What about Aizawa, Eraser Head, and Thirteen?"

Yeah, I wondered too. Kacchan, Kirishima-kun, Todoroki-kun and Jukkun were with us so I knew that they were fine. But I wondered about the teachers too.

"Other than that boy, only a few students had light injuries, and the two teachers are in stable condition for now."

I let a sigh of relief. At least everyone was safe.

"I see."

"If you three heroes had not risked your lives, then the students would not have survived." He stated.

"You're wrong about one thing, Tsukauchi-kun." That gained his attention and mine. "The students also fought and risked their lives."

"All Might..." I saw him complimenting us and that made me happy.

"Have there even been any first-years who experienced a real fight so soon, survived, and learned of fear and the world of adults? The villains did something dumb. This class is strong. They will become strong heroes. I am certain of that."

Recovery Girl and Tsukauchi-san looked delighted by his words.

I knew that this attack may us grow much more. I will be a hero that I can be proud of being.

After Recovery Girl healed most of it, I was discharged. All Might was recovered before me so he went ahead first.

"Well then, thank you very much!"

"Sure. Be careful on your way home."

"Yes, ma'am."

I ran to the school gates, hoping to get home on time to not let mum get worried.

The attack on USJ by the League of Villains was only the beginning of what would become a major incident later.

As I reached the school gates, I encountered Ochaco, Tenya and Jukkun.

"Deku-kun!" Ochaco called in relief.

I was delighted and happy to have friends who waited for me.

"Hey, guys!"

"What took you so long? Were you napping?" Jukkun joked.

"Nah, Recovery Girl healed me and had to rest a lot." I replied with a chuckle.

"That's good, Midoriya-kun. To rest is one of the fundamental for the body." Tenya said with his serious yet understandable tone.

"Deku-kun! We're happy that you are fine."

"I was also worried about you guys."

"So! Since Izuku got discharged of Recovery Girl's services, let's hang out!"

"Oh~ you'll buy us food again, Takahashi-kun?" Ochaco asked.

"Yeah, since this is also a celebration of our survival."

"Don't say it like that Takahashi-kun! This is the most irrelevant and dangerous moment of our lives!" Tenya yelped. I laughed it off since this is another moment to cherish.

But I had no way of knowing that at the time. The danger would be fiercer.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **MY HERO ACADEMIA SEASON 1 FINISHED!**

 **LET'S WAIT NOW FOR THE SECOND ARC AND SEASON: THE SPORT FESTIVAL!**

 **Just to say that I have planned something to you, readers. I want you to think of two characters for the Class 1-B. A MALE and a FEMALE, no TWO males nor females, ONE of EACH. They could be anything, twins or just colleges in the same class. You have to write in the reviews or in private message about their Quirks, Costumes, Personalities, Likes and Dislikes, and their Characteristics (Hair, Skin, Eyes, Build, etc.)**

 **If I disagree with someone, you'll have to Private Message me, or else I can't reply it for you.**

 **Though they won't be much in this Arc, they'll be more in the future.**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Sport Festival Begin

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **This is my present for NEW YEAR 2019! I hope you like it!**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: Today we bring to our special moment, our OC's siblings: Keiji, Fumiko and Himari-chan!**

 **Keiji: (wide smile) Hello!**

 **Fumiko: (polite bow) Nice to meet you all.**

 **Himari: (waving her hands) Hi!**

 **Me: So what's up today for the Takahashi family?**

 **Keiji: Nothing much, let's see, training, eating, resting, studying, etc.**

 **Fumiko: Don't forget about our hero jobs.**

 **Himari: And I'm still minor! But I'll become a heroine too as my big brothers and sister!**

 **Keiji & Fumiko: (lovely smiles) That's nice, Himari-chan!**

 **Me: (nod x2) That's great! Anything last thing to say to our readers?**

 **Keiji: Yup! We'll be waiting for reviews!**

 **Fumiko: ...Likes & Favorites...**

 **Himari: ...and NEW IDEAS!**

 **Me: (smile) Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 11: Sport Festival Begin**

 **Junpei's POV**

After on after the USJ incident with the League of Villains, and after having a improvised celebration with my colleagues, the school was closed temporally. So as much as the others were hard on it, I expected that this would happen.

"Sigh..." I leaned back on the couch as my little sister, Himari, was watching cartoon with me.

"What happened back there, Junpei?" Mum asked, worried that nothing happened.

"It's just..." I scratched my head. Already dealing with worried parents after what happened today, can be somehow a pain in the ass. But I love them. "We were just having normal class with Hero Basic, and then suddenly some villains that have the name League of Villains appeared on USJ."

"Oh my..."

"Were you alright, Junpei?" My sis, Fumiko, asked.

"Yeah, it was no problem. Considering that most of them were just crooks working under a man-child."

Himari looked at my brother, Keiji, with a curious expression, "Keiji-nii, what's a man-child?"

"Man-child is reference of a man that has the same personality as a kid." My brother, Keiji, replied.

Himari then looked at me, "So this man was a kid?"

I nodded, "Yeah. But if it wasn't for that personality, we wouldn't have won."

"Why?" Fumiko wondered.

"Because of his personality, he told everything about a villain's Quirk without hesitation. If we hadn't known about it, we could have been in a difficult position." I sighed. It was literally as I knew from before; Tomura was a man-child and still behaves like a kid though he is taught. But I can't blame him for what it happened to him.

"They were underestimating you, little bro?" Keiji asked.

I looked at me with an expected expression, "Of course they did. But not all of them, some were cautious against us but we beat them alright."

"That's good." Keiji grinned.

"Well, let's not keep up to this conversation. Your father will arrive in a minute so I'll make dinner. What would you like, kids?"

"I want Abura-age (deep-frying tofu)!" Fumiko raised her hand.

"No way! I want Teppanyaki (grilled meat)!" Keiji fumed.

"Unagi (eel with rice)!"

I wasn't such a picky eater so anything was fine to me, though there are some foods that I can't eat well...

 **(Next Day – U.A. – Class 1-A)**

Later on, the school opened up and every student returned to their daily routines.

"Hey, hey, did you watch the news last night?" Toru started a conversation.

"Yeah," Mashirao nodded.

"Did you see how everyone in class was on-screen for a second? I didn't stand out at all." She sighed.

"That's true." Was Shoji's reply to which shocked both Mashirao and me.

How can he say that to a girl?

Mashirao trying to cheer her up, "It's hard to stand out looking like that, huh?" He commented, recalling that Toru only appeared her two floating gloves.

"But man, all the channels made a big deal out of it." Said Denki, leaning back on his seat.

"I was surprised." Eijiro replied.

"Can you blame them? The Hero Course that keeps pumping out pro-heroes was attacked." Kyoka said while playing with her earlobes.

Hanta lay on his desk, "Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did." He wondered to which the one who yelped was Minoru.

"STOP THAT, SERO! Just thinking about its making me wet myself." He was saying while crying. God, I wonder how did he managed to get into the Hero Course and was about to say something until someone else started.

"SHUT UP! BE QUIET, SCUM!" Katsuki hissed.

"But man, All Might was great. He pushed back those crazy strong villains." Rikido stated happily while doing jabs.

Fumikage nodded agreeing with his statement, "Yes, his strength is worth wondering at."

Just as classes were to start, Tenya ran and stated as he was a machine, again.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" He commanded. Eijiro and Hanta interrupted.

"We're already in our seats."

"You're the only one who's not."

I snickered upon seeing first-hand Tenya's seriousness and lame moment. Then Akari said next to me.

"I wonder who's going to teach us if Aizawa-sensei is in the hospital, recovering from his injuries." The same question was asked by Mina.

I leaned down on my desk, looking at her, "You would be surprised when you see who'll be teaching us."

"Huh?"

Everyone stopped in their thoughts, when we heard the doors opening and appeared a man with full bandages on.

"Morning," It was Aizawa-sensei alright.

"AIZAWA-SENSEI, YOU'RE BACK TOO SOON!" Everyone screamed except for some by his sudden return.

"You're too much of a pro!" Denki said in shock.

Tenya raised his hand, "So you're all right, Aizawa-sensei?"

From behind Ochaco commented, "Can you really call that "all right"?"

"My well-being doesn't matter. More importantly, the fight is not yet over."

Everyone gulped, gasped or trembled upon hearing Aizawa-sensei's statement just before he said.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near."

Everyone being excited, screamed, "THAT'S A SUPER NORMAL SCHOOL EVENT!"

"That's a super normal school event-" Eijiro said before Denki stopped him.

"Wait a minute."

Kyoka asked, "Is it okay to have a Sports Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?"

"What if they attack us again or something...?" Mashirao added.

Well, it's normal to be cautious or afraid after we encountered villains just after our introduction on heroism. So it wasn't difficult to know that we had to be cautious against another attack.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event."

I raised my hand, "So you're saying that continuing with the Sports Festival is like saying "We don't give shit about the attack so we'll continue up to schedule", that's right?"

"Exactly, security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our Sports Festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains."

"But that's a good reason, isn't it? It's just a festival of sports."

I shook my head for his ignorance.

Izuku turned back and asked him, "Mineta-kun, you've never seen the U.A. Sports Festival?"

"Of course I have. That's not what I meant!"

"Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival!"

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!" Momo said as if it wasn't serious.

"I know that!"

Denki continued, "After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick."

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent after that and become eternal sidekicks, though." Kyoka stated harshly. "Kaminari, I feel like you'd be one of them. Since you're dumb."

"Kuh..."

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. Once chance a year, a total of just three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Homeroom is dismissed."

Well, this was the most exciting yet short class in history. But! I'll have to show not much of my strength of else I'll become a target.

After Modern History with Cementoss-sensei, it was Lunchtime.

"Even though all that stuff happened, I'm getting really excited!" Eijiro said fired up.

"If we put on a good show and stand out, we'll have taken the first step to becoming a pro!" Hanta added.

Though I would have to disagree since I know that his first debut would be disastrous.

"It was worth coming to U.A.!" Rikido said, fisting his open palm.

Fumikage closing his eyes coolly and sitting over a desk said, "We will only receive a few chances. We cannot afford to miss this."

Toru started a conversation with Mashirao, "Ojiro-kun, I'm getting kind of nervous now. I need to stand out at the Sports Festival! Hip, hip, hooray!"

As she continued cheering happily but for Mashirao, he was thinking, _"But the pros might not notice you unless you try really hard..."_

Yuga started with his narcissist comments, "Oh dear, what'll I do? I stand out just by standing still, so the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me, right?" He asked to Koji who was surprised and nodded each time Yuga asked. "Right?"

Next to me, Akari commented, "You think he's gonna shine all the way in the Sports Festival, Takahashi-kun?"

"He's gonna get a stomachache before he can shine." I said.

Yuga isn't the best nor the worst among us. He is a slight better than Minoru but well, everyone can be passable if they try.

From front, Denki was with Mezo, Kyoka and Momo, "You're lucky, Shoji. Your brawn stands out on its own."

"There's no point if I cannot show them my usefulness." Mezo replied. "You can see that here in Class 1-A has a lot of members that has a Strength-type Quirk. We'll have to show them that we can be dependable."

"I think you'll stand out, too. When your brain short circuit." Kyoka teased.

Looking at it, she was right. Maybe Denki can be the most stand out if he overuses his Quirk.

Then I looked at Izuku who looked tense.

"Everyone's so into it."

"You're not?" Tenya asked just as I walked next to them. Tenya stood up and opened his arms. "We have enrolled here to become heroes, so of course we would get fired up!" He started to get fired up with a weird move.

"Iida-kun, you have a unique way of getting fired up. It's weird." Tsuyu commented.

"I agree with her, Iida-kun. Both you and Izuku have to relax." I said, making a relaxing expression.

"Yes, but..." Tenya pointed his fingers at Izuku then waved in his robotic mode. "Midoriya-kun, you don't feel the same?"

"Of course I do. But something's..." Izuku was interrupted when his female friend called us.

"Deku-kun, Iida-kun, Takahashi-kun..." We looked at her. "Let's do our best at the Sports Festival." She said making a serious expression.

This is how she looked?

"U-Urakaka-san, your face...! It's..."

Then Mina popped out behind us, "What's the matter? You don't look carefree at all, even though that's what your name means."

I heard Minoru say something but he got slapped by Tsuyu's tongue.

Ochaco stood firm and raised her fist onto the air shouting, "EVERYONE, I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

From one part being, Tenya, Izuku, Mina, Tsuyu, Akari and me raised our hands cheering, "Yeah!"

Ochaco turned to the guys, Rikido, Eijiro, Hanta and Fumikage, shouting, "I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

But they gave a different reaction, "Y-Yeah..."

"What's wrong? Your personality's all over the place." Eijiro commented with a sweat drop.

After we made our way to the cafeteria, Izuku asked Ochaco something.

"Uraraka-san."

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to come to U.A. and become a pro hero?"

"Huh? Um... because..." She flustered, made a money hand-gesture.

"For money?!" Izuku asked in surprised. "You want to become a hero for money?"

"I didn't know you wanted to become a hero for that?" I added.

Ochaco rubbing her back head with a embarrassed expression said, "To boil it down simply, yes... Sorry it's such an unwholesome reason. You three have such admirable motivations, it's embarrassing..." She said waving her hand in embarrassment.

Tenya stepped in, "Why? How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?"

I continued, "Yeah. I mean, sometimes heroes do heroic jobs to support themselves if they lived differently in the past. It's not such a big deal." Knowing fully that there is a blonde woman that debuted by stealing from others...

"Right, but it's unexpected." Izuku added.

Ochaco said her reason, "My family owns a construction company, but we haven't gotten any work at all, so we're flat broke. This isn't really something to tell other people, though..."

Both Izuku and Tenya put up a thinking mode. I just stood next to them putting both hand on my back head.

Tenya started, "Construction..."

Izuku then realized what she was talking about, "Ah! With her Quirk, if she gets licensed, then it'd bring costs way down, right?"

"She could make any raw material float. They wouldn't need any heavy equipment."

"So by touching the materials, she can make them float and put them up depending on the floors."

Ochaco agreed with us and pointed with her fingers, "Right? That's what I told Dad when I was little! But... he told me to achieve my dreams to become a hero." She clenched her fists. "I'll definitely become a hero and make money and let my parents take it easy."

We looked at her in surprise. To put that much of determination for her parents bring tears to my eyes.

Tenya clapped his hands over his head, screaming, "Bravo! Uraraka-kun, Bravo!" That brought a smile to her. I cheered next to him thought not that likely.

Then we heard a familiar laugh not far, so we turned to see the man who laughed.

" **YOUNG MIDORIYA IS HERE!** " All Might appeared on the scene, pointing at us.

"All Might? What's the matter?" Izuku wondered.

" **LUNCH!** " All Might stated before taking out a bento box and acted like a maiden. " **WANNA EAT TOGETHER?** "

"He's like a maiden!" Both Ochaco and I laughed at his maiden-like display.

" **HOW ABOUT IT?** "

Izuku looked at us, so Tenya and I nodded so he accepted the invitation.

"I'd love to." So as he went with All Might, we continued with our Lunchtime.

Leaving Izuku with All Might, we three entered the cafeteria to get our food.

"I wonder what he wanted with Deku-kun."

"No clue." I shrugged though I knew exactly what All Might needed to tell him.

"I heard that when All Might was attacked by villains during the USJ incident, he rushed out alone to help. Perhaps it's about that?"

"Well, I was, with some others, over there when All Might fought that villain. So I could say that it could be a possibility." I stated.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that! I saw you there with All Might back in the USJ!" She fisted vertically over her open-palmed hand.

Tenya continued, "Remember what Asui-kun said on the bus?

We recalled Tsuyu's statement, _"Your Quirk is like All Might's."_

"The boundless powers they both have are similar, too, so maybe All Might has taken a liking to him. He's amazing." Tenya stated which Ochaco nodded in agreement.

Trying to avoid a someone's attention who happened to overheard us, I had to assume, "Though maybe All Might and Izuku has the same type of Quirks so maybe he's giving him a tip before Izuku breaks a limb. Even I have a Strength-type Quirk but not that I used it carelessly."

I hope my bluff helps Izuku for not being target by a half-half guy.

 **Izuku's POV**

I wondered why All Might had called me after what happened in the USJ.

We were right now at the teacher's lounge and All Might was making tea. He also told me about his hero time limit.

"Only about fifty minutes?!" I was shocked that his limits reduced that much.

Maybe that Nomu gave All Might a hard time.

"Yeah... That's the limit to how long I can use my power now. I overdid it too many times."

"I knew that Nomu was strong enough to put you in disadvantage... But even so, we could have helped All Might!"

"No, Young Midoriya. If any of the students were to be injured by the villains, we from the U.A. would be blamed for it." I looked down sorrowfully. Even though I had trained before, it wasn't enough at all.

If I were just a little stronger...

All Might continued, "Now, I can just barely maintain muscle form for 1.5 hours now."

"All Might... I'm so-" I was about to apologize but All Might spat blood and laughed at the same time.

"You don't have to apologize! Man, we really are alike, you and me."

"But..."

"It's fine." He poured me tea. "Have some tea."

"Thanks..." I grabbed the cup and put it in front of me.

"More importantly, about the Sports Festival. You still can't regulate [One for All], can you?" He asked me.

"No. Since that Quirk Assessment with Aizawa-sensei, I managed to control better the Quirk you gave me but the last time I used to save you, I overused the [One for All] to the fullest and broke both of my legs." I then recalled something missing. "I forgot! When I aimed a smash at that Nomu, there was no backlash."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that! What was different?"

I looked firmly at my clenched fist, "Maybe because this was the first time I tried to use this power on a person... Thought I don't know if that Nomu was a person...

All Might put up a thinking mode, "Hmm... Looks like you succeeded in putting another brake unconsciously." He looked at me. "Anyway, that's progress. I'm glad. Now, drink up."

"Oh, thank you." I sipped my tea and tried to understand the given information.

"Frankly, I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace." All Might informed looking at the window the city he was protecting.

I was sad thinking that All Might's presence worked up much like a symbol of hope. And now, his limit was about to reach its peak and his secret would be exposed.

"No way..."

"And some of those with built-up villainous intent are starting to realize." He turned back and raised a hand. "I granted you my power because I want you to succeed me. You still feel the same as you did back then, don't you?"

"Yes." I replied with all the determination in mind. I won't be swayed by the darkness if it means doing what I hate the most.

"Then, the time has come for you to show that."

"Show what, All Might?" I asked, confused.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is something pro heroes... no, the whole country, is watching closely. A big event!"

Really?! This is the moment of all heroism?! I was starting to tremble in excitement as I was hearing closely to All Might.

"That is what I brought you here to talk about! The next All Might... the fledgling Symbol of Peace... Izuku Midoriya. I want you to tell the world "I am here!"" All Might stated before he gave me a smile. "Do your best, Young Midoriya."

I put my chest proudly and replied, "Yes!"

Before I could go, All Might had one final thing to say to me, "Young Midoriya."

"Yes?"

"You know the Sports Festival system, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, of course! The Support, Business, General Studies, and Hero Courses come together and fight through preliminary games of different types by class year. The students who make it through face off in the finals. It's a round-robin tournament divided by grade."

All Might exclaimed, agreeing with me at pointing two fingers at me, "That's right! In other words, you can sell yourself with everything you've got!"

I still don't know if saying like that is reasonable or how wrong it sounded.

Thinking that it wasn't much of a deal, I gave him a weak response, "Right..." To which All Might receive falling backwards with the couch.

After the conversation with All Might I returned to class for the afternoon classes. I hope that the Sports Festival goes well.

"I mean, it's not wrong." I started muttering. "But honestly, it's kind of hard to get completely into it right after what just happened... Besides, All Might is already teaching me, so I'm not as motivated to stand out at the Sports Festival... In the first place, I don't think I _can_ stand out in my current state, and I did somehow terribly in the fitness tests..."

All Might spitting blood retorted, "No one's better at spouting nonsense than you!"

It sounded kind of a compliment or disapproval

"Nonsense, you say?"

All Might calmed himself and stood up gently, "Those who are always aiming for the top, and those who aren't. That slight difference in attitudes will have a big impact once you go out into society."

That is true. Many students of the Yuuei try to reach the top of the heroes and be well known for the masses. It is also a competition among us.

"I understand how you feel, and this is more for me than for you. I won't force you. However, I hope you won't forget how you felt back at the beach park."

I nodded, "I won't."

"Good. Now you'll have to return to your lunchtime with your friends before it ends."

"Yes. Thanks All Might for the conversation."

"Anytime,"

I went with my friends to eat just before the next class started.

 **Junpei's POV**

Aizawa-sensei still bandaged up continued with the class, "The U.A. Sports Festival is drawing near. Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. One chance a year... a total of just three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!"

"Yes, sir!"

After the afternoon classes, I were about to go home but as soon as we were to reach the doors, many students from other courses were blocking the exit.

"Wh-What's going on?" Ochaco wondered in surprise and awe for the students blocking.

"What business do you have with Class A?" Tenya asked with his robotic-hand signature.

"We can't get out. What'd you come here for, anyway?" Minoru demanded though I would shut him up for being discourteous.

The one who replied his question was Katsuki, "Scouting out the enemy, small fry."

Minoru looked offended and pointed at him as Izuku tried to calm him down.

Katsuki continued, "We're the ones who made it out of the villains' attack. They probably wanna check us out before the Sports Festival." Katsuki reached the doors and glared at the students. "There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!"

I sighed. Much as I understand the reason of their wondering, it won't help much against us who started experiencing the battles against villains.

Both Ochaco and Izuku were shocked at his statement, and Tenya retorted with his hand signatures again, "Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!"

I patted Tenya's shoulder to which he looked at me curiously, "It won't work at all, Iida-kun. Katsuki is like that but nevertheless you'll get accustom with him."

Then one of the students started talking, "I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant. Are all the students in the Hero Course like this?"

The guy had messy indigo hair that flares out in large tufts around his head, and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular in shape, with no visible eyelashes. The guy himself was **Hitoshi Shinso** , the guy with the [Brainwashing] Quirk.

His statement made Tenya, Minoru, Ochaco and Izuku shake their heads and wave their hand to retract his words. I get that his comment was quite rash and bold but to have balls to tell that onto his face, as much as I agree that Katsuki has a shitty personality, Katsuki took it more offensive than I would.

Hitoshi continued, "Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned. There are quite a few people who enrolled in General Studies or other Courses because they didn't make it into the Hero Course. Did you know that? The school has left those of us a chance. Depending on the results of the Sports Festival, they'll consider our transfer or adding into the Hero Course. And it seems they may also transfer people out."

Everyone shivered, hearing the last part. Hitoshi then glanced at the others and continued, "Scouting out the enemy? I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the Hero Course, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."

I could see the trio (Izuku, Ochaco and Tenya) giving a yelp and thinking at the same time, _"This person's bold, too!"_

I chuckled, knowing that the trio were making a serious expression with why don't I feel affected by the taunting and declaration. I simply shrugged it off and looked then at Hitoshi.

I knew fully that his life was harder than any of us because of his Quirk. Many people disregarded as a villain Quirk instead that it could be used in the heroism. The people have narrow views in other Quirks. Many people have greatest advantages than others but people tend to identify them as villains.

As they continue to shiver their spines at their declaration, a student with long gray hair that never appears to change shape, no eyebrows and thick pale eyelashes that encompass his eyes appeared on the scene. The guy himself was **Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu** , the guy with [Steel] Quirk.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm from Class B next door! I heard you fought against villains, so I came to hear 'bout it! Don't get so full of yourself!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

Another bold person, though I can't understand why his name has the same for his family name...

Tetsutetsu continued, "If you bark too much, it'll be embarrassing for you durin' the real fight!" Katsuki simple ignored him to which he didn't take it well. "YOU IGNORIN' ME, BASTARD?!"

"I do wonder who he resembles with." I quick glanced at someone with red hair, though the trio looked at me maybe agreeing with me.

The said _someone_ himself stopped Katsuki, "Wait a minute, Bakugo! What're you gonna do about all this? It's your fault that everyone hates on us!"

Katsuki looked at Eijiro over his shoulder and replied, "It doesn't matter."

Eijiro perked his eyebrow, "Huh?"

"It doesn't matter as long as you rise to the top." Katsuki stated before marching away from the crowd.

Eijiro giving a single manly tear stated, "That's so simple and manly!"

I can almost see the ocean waves behind him. I said almost.

"Huh?" Denki perked in wonder about Katsuki's statement.

"You said it." Rikido agreed.

"Huh?!"

Fumikage continued, also agreeing with Katsuki, "The top, huh? There is truth in that."

"Hang on, don't be tricked! He just made more pointless enemies!" Denki said with a worried tone.

"That's right! We'll just be at a disadvantage at the Sports Festival!" Minoru agreed.

I stopped him and said, "You know that we were at a disadvantage the moment the class was recognized after the USJ?"

The guys looked at me in wonder and others in agreement.

"We were already targeted by the other courses since we are the only class that experienced a villain attack and though which other, many heroes will keep an eye on us. So don't make you think that we are in a disadvantage since we are already." I stated.

"But! Doesn't it anger you Takahashi?!" Denki exclaimed.

"He's right! Bakugo just made us the first enemy of the entire first-class students!" Minoru added.

"Nope! Katsuki was already like that so there was nothing we could have done anyway." I shrugged. "He would declare anyway to the rest of the school because of his pride."

I quick glanced at Hitoshi since I had to be more careful with him. With his Quirk, he could make me tell lots of him that I already know so I must be careful when talking with him.

After the conversation, I quick walked away from the crowd and walked next to Hitoshi to whisper him, "You'll know that there are some people that take this seriously."

He didn't react but to see that it gave him a curiosity for what I just said.

Later on, the Sports Festival would take place in two weeks. So in two weeks all students are training to have better results. Even I have to train much as possible to adjust best of my Quirks. Everyone would train the best of the best training method they could think of except one.

During my first week before the Sport Festival, I've been training by stretching, running, shadow boxing or any other martial arts Master Zag plundered on us, resting well enough to not strand my muscles and even started training my [Magic Eyes] Quirk since it could be useful at some point.

One day, I started jogging after lunch and so by chance I've met Ochaco.

"Oh, Uraraka!" I called.

"Takahashi-kun? What a coincidence to meet up here." She said now sweating a little. Looking at her, she was wearing a black and pink sport bra with a combined leggings and white sneakers.

She was at the moment drinking her water bottle.

"Well, yeah, you gotta be prepared for the Sport Festival, am I right?"

"Yeah," She nodded. She paused for a few seconds before start talking. "Takahashi-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Could you please help me train?"

Train her? Not that I mind training her but for her to ask me it was quite new.

"I don't mind." She perked up. "But why are you asking me this?" Truthfully, I am quite curious of why she would ask me to train her.

"Well, ever since the Quirk Assessment, the Duo Battle and the invasion of USJ, it has been quite a thing which we experienced in a short period of time."

"True." I nodded.

"And I couldn't ask Bakugo-kun or Todoroki-kun since, you know how they are. And since you are my close friend I could ask you to train me."

"Yeah, that would be considered."

Truth to be told, Bakugo couldn't even consider Ochaco worthy until the Sport Festival and Shoto still had the father issue so they both got out of her option. But wait…

"Why don't you ask Deku?"

"D-Deku-kun?! W-Well…" She kind of looked away in a shy manner. "I wouldn't want to think that I could depend on him since the Duo Battle, so…"

"You want to impress him." I said with a slight of amused and glint of happiness.

"W-Well, that, but it's not that I like him at all!" She abruptly retorted.

"Oh? It's seems that little Uraraka has a feeling for Deku." I grinned.

"N-No! It's not like that!"

I laughed at the redden expression, "Just messing with you, but hey, I'll help you."

"R-Really? You would?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for! It would only mean there is going to be more challenge in the Sport Festival." I grinned.

"…You're like a battle junkie." She commented which I burst in laughter and even she joined.

"Well then…" I looked at her. "Should we start?"

She nodded in anticipation as I helped her train and develop her Quirk's powers and advantages of her usage.

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

Two weeks flew by fast. I've been training and adjusting more of my Quirks powers to not try killing a student or maybe during my first patrols after this. With Ochaco, she had matured using her Quirk well enough for now. She keeps having new ideas for her abilities but for now she had to keep working on what she has.

It was finally the time that the Sports Festival would start so I prepared myself for the event and my family was with me at the doors, even my father who works on his full-time job.

"Junpei, don't get hurt much over there." My mum, Yui, said.

"I won't get hurt much mum. You know that I'm a big boy." I said with a wide grin.

"All I can say to you is to need to be careful Junpei." Fumiko-nee said, ruffling my head.

"Stop it, Fumiko-nee. I already said that I won't get hurt, jeez."

"Can't blame them for being worried, little bro," Keiji-nii said, crossing his arms under his chest. "I mean, we were just like you in the Sports Festival and some of us were injured because of it."

"Oh yeah? Well, this time it'll be different Keiji-nii because I'll do my best at the Sports Festival and don't get hurt." I bragged.

"Hehehe, try to not jinx it." Keiji-nii chuckled.

"Junpei-nii! We'll see you later over there." Himari-chan said with a hug.

"Alright, alright, try not to worry much or else I won't buy you ice-cream."

"You promise?" Himari-chan said with sparkles on her eyes.

"It's a promise." After finishing up, I stood up and prepared to go to the U.A. just as I was stopped by my father, Genkei.

"Junpei," I looked at him. "Good luck out there."

"Yes!" With that I marched straight to the U.A. with my family support.

 **(U.A. Sport Festival – Waiting Room for Class 1-A)**

 **Junpei's POV**

"Man... I wanted to wear my costume." Mina whined.

"We can't since using our costume would mean having our best advantages on our own, so the school restricted it for the competition, Ashido-chan." I said, stretching my arms.

"I wonder what the first round gonna be..." Rikido wondered as it showed how nervous was he.

"No matter what comes, we have no choice but to deal with it." Fumikage said in a cool way as always.

"Right," Mezo nodded.

From the waiting room door, Tenya appeared, "Everyone, are you ready? We will be entering soon!"

Some of us were excited to start the Sports Festival, others were nervous. Such as Izuku who breathed in and out to contain his nervousness and Minoru who wrote the 'person' kanji on his hand and ate it to relax.

"Midoriya." Shoto called him. I just looked at him in curiosity but also because I knew the reason behind it.

"Todoriki-kun? What is it?"

Many of us were curious at why the quiet and reserved guy in the class started a conversation with the shy Izuku.

Shoto started, "Looking at things objectively, I think I'm stronger than you."

"Huh? Y-Yeah..." Izuku agreed.

DON'T AGREE WITH HIM!

"But... All Might has his eyes on you, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry about that. But I'm going to beat you." Shoto declared him.

Many of us were at awe for his declaration. Ochaco looked at me if it was going to be bad for Izuku but I simply shrugged it since it was common to have rivals in this kind of competition.

"Oh? Is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Denki wondered, sitting next to Eijiro and Katsuki.

Eijiro walked to stop the fight between Shoto and Izuku, "Hey, hey, hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now, we're about to start!"

Shoto pushed his hand aside and continued, "We're not here to play at being friends. So what does it matter?" He left being a prick.

I won't say anything to him since knowing his past, he had also a hard past.

I walked next to Izuku and gave him a look that he could do it.

He nodded and stopped him, "Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me, but of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable than most people... Looking at it objectively..."

Eijiro wanted to stop him, "Midoriya, you probably shouldn't talk so negati-" But I stopped him. "Takahashi?"

"Continue." I glanced at Izuku who did as I said.

"But, everyone, the students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got! I can't afford to fall behind." He gave Shoto a determined look. "I'll be going for it with everything I have, too."

Shoto not wanting to prolong it, he simply replied, "Yeah."

The tension got too hard but it was good to hear it from him. Shoto walked back and Izuku still looked determined.

"Good speech out there, Izuku." I said with a smile. "But let's not forget about this." I looked at Tenya. "Are we good to go Class Rep?"

Tenya nodded, "Yes. Everyone! Let us go to the stadium!"

With that everyone stood up and marched toward the stadium.

As we were getting near, we could hear Present Mic's voice, the people who were watching the Sports Festival roaring and

"Hey! Pay attention, audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. Sports Festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready?!"

The stadium trembled because of the roar. Some of us felt that and some of us simply shrugged it off.

"It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!"

We, from the Class A, stepped inside the stadium with the determined look that we would show the world that we are prepared for it.

This is going to be a blast!

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Still waiting for two new members for the Class B! Or else I have to be creative with them. One MALE and One FEMALE, I said. No TWO males nor TWO females! And no members of other school, though I much liked that Inasa Yoarashi could join the Yuuei but because of what happened, he wouldn't even join the U.A.**

 **So make it up or I have to be creative y'all!**

 **Until next time!**


	12. One Winner Over All

**I don't own Boku No Hero Academia / My Hero Academia.**

 **The creator is K** **ō** **hei Horikoshi.**

 **Only made characters are mine.**

 **Don't copy or claim it.**

 **(*****)**

 **Me: For today's guest we have the parents of my OC! Genkei Takahashi and Yui Suzuki!**

 **Genkei: (flex muscles) Good day!**

 **Yui: (polite bow) Hello.**

 **Me: So as I said about my OC, Junpei, you two are also part of the story. How you two feel about it?**

 **Genkei: I feel great having to represent as the father of your OC, author! It's not much as I think about it but I feel that I appear less and less further.**

 **Yui: Yes. Please let my husband appear more in the story. That includes the rest of us.**

 **Me: Alright, alright. I'll think about it, any last words to our readers before starting the chapter?**

 **Genkei: Yes. Enjoy! Review! And follow the story!**

 **Yui: The story will continue further with new ideas and scenes!**

 **Me: Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **One Winner Over All**

 **Junpei's POV**

"THE U.A. SPORTS FESTIVAL! THE HUGE BATTLE WHERE FLEDGLING HEROES SHARPEN THEIR SWORDS ONCE A YEAR! ANYWAY, THESE ARE THE GUYS, RIGHT? THE MIRACULOUS NEW STARS WHO OVERCAME ENEMY ATTACKS WITH THEIR HEARTS OF STEEL! HERO COURSE, CLASS 1-A, RIGHT?!" Present Mic-sensei commented to the spectators to which roared.

We walked to the center, being admired and cheered from the vast amount of people in the stadium.

Izuku trembled, looking around the stadium, "Th-Th-There are so many people..."

"Come on, try not to piss yourself." I joked trying to lift the mood.

"How come you're not nervous Jukkun?"

I shrugged as my chuckle escape from my mouth at my childhood friend, "Who cares! We would eventually get this kind of attention in the future! So let's just get used to it for now!"

Though to be truthful, my past life had also this kind of attention so it was kind of getting used to it. But man, it was hard not to get nervous in this kind of event.

"You say as if you know this stuff, Takahashi-kun." Ochaco said.

"Well, my parents would bring me to see their duties as heroes and being crowded by the media."

"Yeah, but, will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?" Tenya wondered. "As Takahashi-kun said, this is also part of the training required to become a hero."

"Man, he's going overboard with that praise! I'm getting nervous!" Eijiro mused, looking around in awe. He then turned to Katsuki. "Aren't you, Bakugo?"

"No, I'm just getting more into it." He grinned, excited on his way to receiving his kind of crowd.

Present Mic-sensei continued, "THEY HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING AS MUCH AIRTIME, BUT THIS CLASS IS ALSO FULL OF TALENT! HERO COURSE, CLASS 1-B!"

I could see a familiar face among the Class 1-B members but also two unknown people among them.

"NEXT UP, GENERAL STUDIES CLASS C, D, AND E!"

Another familiar face, the indigo haired guy was among them.

"SUPPORT COURSE, CLASSES F, G, AND H ARE HERE, TOO!"

And lastly, the final female faces among them, the girl with pink locks over her head with her protective goggles hanging over the forehead was clinging onto another girl of her age who I didn't know who she was.

"AND BUSINESS COURSE, CLASSES I, J, AND K!"

I don't know any of them at all...

"ALL OF U.A.'S FIRST YEARS ARE HERE NOW!"

The students were gathered at the center of the stadium and there was one specifically woman who was going to in charge of us.

"Time for the player's pledge!" The female teacher herself called the students.

She was nonetheless the R-Rated Hero **Nemuri Kayama** A.K.A. **Midnight** with her Quirk: [Somnambulist].

"What is Midnight-sensei wearing?" Eijiro wowed flustered because of her costume.

"That's an R-Rated Hero for you." Denki agreed.

Can't say I can disagree with them. It showed her perfect curves as it was also our Modern Hero Art History teacher.

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school even though she's R-Rated?" Fumikage wondered with a sweatdrop.

"Well, her Quirk can help for those that are... let's say... difficult to maintain order." I quick glanced at the one guy specifically.

Getting our attention by Midnight-sensei's cracking her whip on the ground, she continued, "Representing the students is... Junpei Takahashi from Class 1-A!"

"Alright," I walked straight next to Midnight-sensei and also trying to ignore the deadly glares and hisses from Katsuki.

I won't say that some of the General Studies commented something abruptly to us.

Now that I was standing in front of all the first years, it was kind of nerve-wracking being here and not Katsuki. But since I was now in front of them I had to lower their hatred on us.

"Well since I'm up here..." I cleared my throat and many students and spectators focused their attention on me. "Hello fellows students and aspiring heroes. Many of us, first years, are here because we wanted to become someone recognizable. Some joined willingly and others couldn't join the course they wanted to be and eventually they were sent to another course because of their abilities."

Many mumbled, others watched in curiosity and few of them simply didn't say anything.

"It doesn't mean that you people aren't capable of doing what you want to be. It doesn't consider that because you're in that course, you're useless or incapable of doing what you want to do. There isn't an easy path upon us. The paths in front of us are difficult and dangerous."

I could see their reactions changed a little. Good, it was working!

"There is not the best nor the worst hero here. We are students and aspiring heroes of U.A. so we have to join and be the greatest heroes together or else despair and chaos comes to all of us." I glanced at the crowd. "That also means the Pro Heroes in this stadium."

Some of the spectators started mumbling. Don't care what they think of me right now.

I continued, "The journey to the heroism can be terrifying. Hell, even I am scared of such things as getting into the pro-heroes level on the field. But the objective to become heroes is to defend those innocent people that can be endangered for such things as the villains of the society. So let us proceed in this Sports Festival showing our skill at the fullest. PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone else roared the school's motto.

I stepped down of the platform and rejoined with the others.

"Nice speech, Takahashi! That was so manly!" Eijiro said giving me a fist-bump.

"'There isn't an easy path upon us.' Not bad, Takahashi-kun. I couldn't have said it better." Tenya mused, adjusting his glasses.

The others of the Class A smiled to me except for some others.

"Now, let's get started right away. The first game is what you'd call a qualifier! Every year, many drink their tears here! Now, here is the fateful first game! " Midnight-sensei casted as for behind her, a hologram appeared saying 'OBSTACLE RACE.' "This year, it's... this!"

"An obstacle course race." Izuku muttered as the others paid attention at her.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, about four kilometers!" Midnight-sensei announced. "Our school's selling point is freedom!"

I could see she licked her lips sadistically, as for her costume and personality fully, she was _literally_ enjoying this.

"As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!" She pointed us out our starting point not far. "Now, take your places everyone!"

We, all students, stood in front of the starting point waiting for the call.

"Man, this is getting exciting!" Eijiro said putting an excited expression on his face.

"I agree with you, Kirishima-kun. It is." I grinned, waiting the race to start.

The lights getting turn off...

3...

2...

1...

START!

 **3rd Person POV**

"START!" Midnight roared as everyone started running ahead.

"OKAY, HERE'S THE PLAY-BY-PLAY!" Present Mic started with his commentary next to Aizawa in the commentary booth. "ARE YOU READY TO DO THE COMMENTARY, MUMMY MAN?"

"You're the one who forced me to come." Said the mummy man, uncaring for it.

Ignoring the comment, Present Mic continued, "Let's get started right away, Mummy Man. What should we pay attention to in the early stages?" He asked

"This part right now."

Junpei stood behind as everyone else where stuck in the narrow path.

"Hey, hey!" "This is too narrow!" "Ouch!" "Hey, move!"

Junpei did a good job waiting behind as the other including his own classmates being crushed inside the narrow space. For much as a surprise, Akari Tatsuma, was standing next to him.

"Um... Tatsuma-chan? What are you doing here?" Junpei asked, thinking that everyone would jumped ahead but it was a surprise that someone waited just like him.

"I could say the same thing to you, Takahashi-san." Akari smiled.

"Well, for starters, I wouldn't want to be squashed among colleagues in that narrow space. Not like that time." Junpei rubbed his chin, stating the obviousness not wanting to repeat the time in the cafeteria.

"Wanna make a temporal truce?" Akari suggested.

Junpei could only smirk upon hearing her, "Sure."

"Then hold my hands."

Junpei complied, holding her hands and Akari sprouted her dragon wings out and flew over the students.

"H-Hey! That's cheating!" One of the students yelled at them.

"Don't care!" Akari stuck her tongue out childishly as they flew over them.

Just as they were about to reach the exit, Shoto had used his Quirk to freeze the exit as he made himself first, running ahead.

"Owww! What the-?" "It's freezing over! I can't move!" "So cold!" "Outta the way! I can't get it off!"

The other students that weren't Class A were stuck on the ice. Luckily, the students of Class A did manage to evade Shoto's ice.

The most people who could evade this were Yuga, Eijiro, Momo, Katsuki, Junpei and Akari. The others were behind but not afar long from the other class courses.

Even Mashirao managed to evade the ice. Not wanting to repeat the same mistake like last time.

Just as next to him Fumikage flew with his Dark Shadow.

Mina used her custom-made shoes to secrete her [Acid] onto the frozen ground to skate around.

"Hm. Most of us did avoid Todoroki-kun's ice, huh?" Junpei mused as he was being carried by Akari.

"Well, yeah. If he haven't done that, most of the students would have fought over it."

"Uh-huh."

Some of Class A had difficulty on the frozen ground as they didn't have much of a skill on ground. Others didn't want to expose their moves at the beginning much like Ochaco.

But there was only one guy that didn't have to do much on this round since the one, Hitoshi Shinso, used his Quirk to ride onto the students he was controlling.

"They're used to using their Quirks, huh..."

Shoto being the first place, was the first target.

"More people outside of Class A were able to dodge that than I expected..."

For much of a surprise, Shoto looked at someone who was approaching him with a quick stunt.

Minoru Mineta used his hair balls to create a footing for him and jumped over them to reach Shoto.

"I've outwitted you, Todoroki! How pathetic! Take this! My special attack! **[GRA-]** KUHG!" Minoru declared and was about to use his ability just before something shove him aside with force.

Izuku stopped, looking worried at his classmate being rolled aside, "Mineta-kun!"

As for Junpei and Akari looked blankly at the one responsible. The faux villains of the Entrance Exam were in front of them.

"These guys again, huh?" Akari muttered.

"Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with... the FIRST BARRIER!" Present Mic stated from his commentary booth. "ROBO INFERNO!"

Four zero-point villains stood in front of the students.

"Aren't those the zero-point villains from the Entrance Exam?" Denki exclaimed.

"Seriously? The Hero Course had to fight those?" One female student said in shock.

"This is what they meant by obstacles?!"

"There are too many! I can't get through!"

As everyone else was screaming, Shoto looked annoyed glancing at the faux giants in front of him.

"So this is what they used in the General Entrance Exam?"

 **(A/N: Since recommended students were looked out from the pro-heroes from the school, they didn't have to assist the Entrance Exam at all. Maybe that's why Shoto looked surprised at the faux villains. Maybe.)**

"I wonder where they got the money for it?" Momo wondered.

As one of the giant faux villains was about to intervene the students, Shoto did his move.

"If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would've prepared something better. Since my stupid old man is watching."

Shoto using only his right side started freezing the faux villain with ease and passed under it.

"HE STOPPED IT!"

"Between their legs! We can get through!"

Just as the students were planning their run, Shoto looked back and said, "I wouldn't if I were you."

Junpei could use his [Magic Eyes] to destroy the faux villain with ease but to expose his second Quirk would bring unwanted attention of the people watching though he would have love to show the people about it. For now, he had to do it with his [Oni] Quirk.

"Sigh... Talk about luck." Junpei looked at Akari. "Tatsuma-san, could you please throw me at it?"

"Huh? Um, sure," Akari without understanding what he wanted, she did as he was told.

Eijiro and Hanta looked at Junpei who they expected to see again what he did before.

"Alright!" Junpei said just as he was reaching the almost unfrozen faux villain. "Here I go! **[Impact Punch]**!"

The same ability crashed onto the nearly unfrozen faux villain and fell back over the power I put into it.

"ALRIGHT!" Eijiro and Hanta roared in unison as the others were in awe. Including Katsuki and Izuku.

Junpei landed just over the faux villain as Akari descended next to him.

"So you did back in the Entrance Exam, huh?"

"Yup! But let us continue if we want to reach them."

"TODOROKI FROM CLASS 1-A! INCLUDING TAKAHASHI ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A! HOW ELEGANT! AMAZING! THEY BOTH SYNCHRONIZED THEIR ATTACK ONTO ONE! IT'S, YOU KNOW, PRACTICALLY UNFAIR!" Present Mic thumbed up to Shota.

"They both did as logical and strategically. Though one just destroyed like that." Shota commented.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations and placed 1st place!"

As Shoto, Junpei and Akari ran forward, the other group were less lucky than them being cornered by the faux villains.

"The first one through the first barrier is Shoto Todoroki from Class 1-A! Following by Junpei Takahashi and Akari Tatsuma also from Class 1-A! Your class is leading the race, Aizawa!" Present Mic exclaimed, ignoring completely the commentaries Shota was making.

As for the students, the one that Junpei destroyed had landed onto some students. To which they saw the top bulging and emerged a red-haired student.

"LIKE I'D DIE!"

"KIRISHIMA FROM CLASS 1-A WAS UNDERNEATH! THAT'S CRAZY!" Present Mic commented strongly.

Eijiro huffed after getting out of the debris, "God dammit! I'm not going to die like this! If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!"

Near Eijiro's position, another student emerged from the faux villain. The only thing that was noticeable on him was that his body was steel-like colored.

"That Class A... REALLY IS FILLED WITH BASTARDS!"

"TETSUTETSU FROM CLASS B WAS ALSO UNDERNEATH! THAT'S CRAZY!" Present Mic added strongly.

"If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!" Tetsutetsu repeated what Eijiro said before.

Looking at the similarities these guy and Eijiro had, he ran crying.

"Our Quirks are pretty much the same?! I have a hard enough time standing out as it is!" Eijiro cried out, while continuing with the race.

"Wait, you little-!"

The other students were behind as the others so much as they decided to work together to destroy the faux villains.

But there was someone or a group that didn't want to wait. The first one was Katsuki flying up with his explosions.

"Like I'd let you get ahead of me!"

Katsuki barely dodged the faux villain's punch and landed onto it.

Hanta followed from behind with his tapes, "You seem like you'd be the type to plow straight through, but you can go around when you need to, huh?"

Fumikage just flew next to Hanta thanks for his Dark Shadow, "I'm going to hitch a ride!"

"Land!" Fumikage commanded as Dark Shadow obliged.

The three jumped down and continued with the race.

For much luck as the others from Class A, they were doing it great since they survived the incident of USJ so they much like have different perspective and abilities to destroy the faux villains.

That includes Izuku.

"Alright, for now I can do much without using [One for All]. I have to keep it up just before the competition!"

One of the faux villains stood in front of him and gives him a metallic punch. But Izuku ducked down and uppercut it to take it down. Just like that, Izuku still maintained his form and stamina just before he noticed a piece of armor on the ground.

"Oh, it's the armor of the one Todoroki-kun and Jukkun defeated!" He picked that piece of armor and continued running with it.

As Izuku marched to see three giant villains at front, three explosions banged just to see Momo using cannon she created to destroy it down.

"Yaoyorozu-san!"

"A piece of cake," She said before starting running ahead and leaving the cannon behind.

After that, every student had it easy since Momo destroyed them up completely.

"She defeated those zero-point villains so easily? No wonder she got in through recommendations."

The students continued toward the next stage.

"HEY, HEY! THE FIRST BARRIER'S A PIECE OF CAKE? THEN WHAT ABOUT THE SECOND?"

The second barrier was a pitfall with various ropes attached to different pits to stay on.

"IF YOU FALL, YOU'RE OUT! IF YOU DON'T WANNA FALL, THEN CRAWL! IT'S "THE FALL"!"

"When did they build this stage?" Ochaco wondered in disbelief. Just before she noticed Tsuyu had jumped over the cliff and hanged over the rope.

"Ribbit. This is like a glorified tight rope." Tsuyu commented as she crawled toward the next pit.

"She's fast!"

Just as they were busy on their part, Junpei stood firm looking down at the pitfall.

"Pheew~ that's a long way down." He whistled amazed at it.

He looked back at the position of the pits. He could even see the end of it though it was for him quite easy if he used his teleportation skill of his [Magic Eyes] Quirk. Teleporting himself instantly onto the next pits upon the end but it would be quite easy and a pain in the ass.

Also since most people or the world would discover his second Quirk, including villains, so he'll have to keep it down for the rest of the world just a little further.

Junpei sighed stretching his legs, "Well... I should get started."

He walked back a few meters, leaving spectators in confuse just before he ran toward the pit and jumped with his super strength-like legs to each.

"Alright! Onto the next one!" He continued jumping over and over to the next pit quite easily.

"Amazing!"

"That's guy is doing the best!"

Such as them, they couldn't be last so they managed to continue at their paces.

Shoto skated onto the frozen rope to reach the other pits. Katsuki used his explosions to fly over the pits as Akari did using her Quirk to sprout her wings and fly behind. Junpei simply jumped over and over toward reaching the next stage.

As for those who didn't have any ability to skip pits or fly over, they simply crawled or at least hanged over the steel ropes to reach the other side.

Junpei had managed to reach the third barrier with ease. With a quick glance he could see Izuku dangling under the steel rope with an object on his back, understanding what he was going to do, he turned back and continued running toward the finish line.

Shoto was the first one to reach the third and final barrier.

"AND NOW, WE'VE QUICKLY ARRIVED AT THE FINAL BARRIER!" Present Mic announced. "HERE WE ARE WITH THE MINEFIELD!"

The ground had various budges or cover up that it makes you understand where the mines had been placed.

"IT'S SET UP SO THAT YOU CAN TELL WHERE THE MINES ARE IF YOU LOOK CAREFULLY! SO YOU HAVE TO EXPLOIT YOUR EYES AND LEGS!"

Present Mic looked at the audience with a waving finger, "By the way, these landmines are for games, so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"

"That depends on the person." Shota grumbled.

The other students had managed to reach the final barrier and as they continued, some weren't as lucky as they had pressed the mines and were flying around as ragdolls.

" _I see. This is an obstacle that puts those in the lead at a disadvantage."_ Shoto thought as carefully walking through the minefield. _"Trying to make it entertaining, huh?"_

As for Junpei, he was jumping around avoiding all mines by skipping the ground where no mines were placed and he had reached next to Shoto.

"Heya, Todoroki, having some problems?"

Junpei, well, he was having fun at the moment. Even if he were to be careful he had planned beforehand how to counter the minefield. During his time with Master Zag, he had asked about how to counter the same danger he was facing so Zag had put the training extremely dangerous.

He had placed burning coals, bear traps, spikes and even legos from point A to point B. If Junpei were to describe one thing about Master Zag, is that he would enjoy training people like Junpei to the extreme for the sake of their well-being as he would have said.

"Takahashi…" Shoto narrowed his eyes, looking dangerously to him.

Suddenly, both of them heard something coming to their backs so they watched who the one who was making that sound.

And surprise, surprise, it was Katsuki coming right at them flying over the minefield.

"This doesn't affect me!"

He blasted through both of them with a big blast.

"Bastard, don't declare war to the wrong person!" He snarled at Shoto before looking at Junpei. "And you! Don't even think that I'll let you win! You're going down, you shitty eyes!"

Katsuki raised both of his arms and used his Quirk to stop both of them. Shoto had skipped backward to avoid the explosion and Junpei had jumped up.

"AND NOW, WE'VE GOT SOMEONE NEW IN THE LEAD! REJOICE, MASS MEDIA! IT'S THE KIND OF DEVELOPMENT YOU GUYS LOVE!"

The audience started cheering loudly at the students taking the lead.

Katsuki continued using his Quirk to fly over the minefield but at the same time stopping both Junpei and Shoto to halt and the three of them were having a skirmish as they were running forward without looking back.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, THE REST OF THE PACK IS ALSO SPEEDING UP! HOWEVER! EVEN AS THEY PUSH AND PULL AT EACH OTHER, CAN THE THREE AT THE TOP REMAIN IN THE LEAD?"

Junpei quick glanced as both Katsuki and Shoto were distracted and looked that Izuku was standing at the starting point of the final barrier.

He could simply grin at the surprise Katsuki and maybe Shoto would get when Izuku would do the _thing_.

Izuku started digging and gathering all available mines to a single point just before he used the faux robot's armor as a barrier for the impact.

"Even if I were to skip over the minefield, I wouldn't reach at the lead with that much people and I'll just lose a lot of time."

Izuku had participated in Junpei's training on avoiding the traps and he had gotten not as good as Junpei but at least he knew how to avoid them at some point.

Once he had gathered enough, the breathed to calm his nerve before getting into position.

"I'm going to borrow your idea, Kacchan!" Izuku said just before he jumped over the mines he had gathered and let a big and flashy boom to let the others wonder what just happened.

"THERE'S A HUGE EXPLOSION AT THE BACK?! WHAT'S WITH THAT FORCE?!"

From the smoke, something that emerged from it to which some students had identified as their classmate.

"WAS IT AN ACCIDENT, OR DID HE DO IT ON PURPOSE?" Present Mic shouted in amazement. "CLASS A'S MIDORIYA IS IN HOT PURSUIT WITH THAT BLAST!"

Izuku had flown over and was taking the lead as both Katsuki and Shoto were surprised at what happened as Junpei simply grinned for the crazy idea he had thought.

"ACTUALLY, HE'S TAKEN THE LEAD!"

"I hadn't thought about the landing!" Izuku said as he was descending over the remaining mines at front.

"DEKU! DON'T GO AHEAD OF ME!" Katsuki ignored the two behind and used his explosion to fly forward.

"AS IF I'LL LET YOU BOTH GO AHEAD OF ME!" Junpei said and started skipping at great speed.

Shoto used his right leg to freeze the ground at front and started running over the cold field.

" _This'll give those in the back a path, but I don't have time to worry about what's behind me!"_

"THE THREE _FORMERLY_ IN THE LEAD HAVE STOPPED TRYING TO SLOW EACH OTHER DOWN AND ARE CHASING MIDORIYA!"

"NOW THAT THEY HAVE A COMMON ENEMY, THEY'VE STOPPED FIGHTING! THE FIGHT'S NOT OVER YET, THOUGHT!"

"What are you saying…"

Izuku was having a problem at the moment; just as he was descending the three who were on the lead were about to catch up with him so he had just few seconds or less to think something to do. Just as he would lose the landing, the three would overtake him and he couldn't be able to take the lead again.

So he did one thing he had come up in those few seconds. Grabbing tightly on the rope that was attached to the armor he was holding, he pulled the rope and swung up to smash it on the ground which had some mines so once the explosion came off, the three who were about to take the lead were pushed back by the sudden explosion, having Izuku fly forward.

"MIDORIYA SWIFTLY BLOCKS THOSE BEHIND HIM! WOULD YOU BELIEVE IT? HE CLEARED THE MINEFIELD IN AN INSTANT!"

Just as Present Mic mentioned, Izuku was now taking the lead by running forward at full speed. Not taking any other chance he would get, Junpei, Katsuki and Shoto were following behind even at full speed to reach the first place.

"ERASER HEAD, YOUR CLASS IS AMAZING! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?!"

"I didn't do anything." He simply replied. "They got each other fired up on their own."

Now they were at the tunnel, running like madmen to finish first place among all first years.

"U.A. SPORT FESTIVAL, FIRST-YEAR STAGE! WHO COULD'VE PREDICTED THE DEVELOPMENTS AT THE BEGINNING OR THIS CONCLUSION?"

Only one person knew.

"RIGHT NOW, THE FIRST PERSON BACK IN THE STADIUM IS THAT MAN…"

The first man that emerged first place was…

"IZUKU MIDORIYA'S MADE A HUGE SPLASH!"

Everyone cheered for the green haired kid and even his mother wailed in happiness on their residence.

Izuku watched around happily and looked at where the teachers were seated. All Might being proud of his successor clapped his hands in a joyful manner.

Junpei was starting to breathe normal after running not fast nor slow just not stand too much.

Watching at his childhood friend, he was proud on the inside that he could be someone grand just by trying. He had placed 2nd Place putting Shoto on the 3rd and Katsuki on the 4th Place.

Katsuki, at the moment, was having a raging dilemma. He was mad that he had lost to Junpei but he was even more furious that Izuku, or Deku as he would name him, had beaten him once again at the eyes of public. He was supposed to make a name for himself during the first weeks on U.A. but he had lost to him the first time in the Duo Battle with All Might and now he had lost again at the eyes of the world. This humiliation wouldn't be forgiven by any means.

As for Shoto he looked at Izuku, not by hatred but as if he had taken what it would have been his if he hadn't stopped them before. But now, he had a slight suspicion he was getting about on him.

"AND NOW, THEY'RE FINISHING ONE AFTER ANOTHER! WE'LL MAKE A LIST OF THE RESULTS LATER, BUT FOR NOW, GOOD WORK!"

"Deku-kun! You were amazing!" Ochaco said as she was coming at him with a tired expression.

"Uraraka-san."

Tenya wasn't much less okay since he was blown up that with his Quirk [Engine] couldn't have placed the top 5.

"I can't believe I fell behind with this Quirk… That's so frustrating, dang it!"

Junpei had to admit that Tenya had a quite difficulty on the minefield, even if he run at full speed the mines would have exploded all over him so he had to slow down and try to avoid the mines.

He simply sighed and went straight to Izuku with a grin.

"I can't believe you used the mines to stop us Izuku. I thought we were friends." He dramatically posed as he had hurt him with his hand on his forehead and chest.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you at all, b-but I didn't have the time to think anything else which I…" He stopped when Junpei placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just kidding with you. You don't have to take everything seriously man. I mean, we had known each other since we were kids and you're still gullible." He said with a chuckle. Izuku joined with him, scratching the back of his head.

"By the way," She looked at Izuku. "First place is amazing! I still have a long way to go!" She then looked at Junpei with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry too much. You'll get your chance later."

"W-Well, I-I was just…" Izuku, blushing, hid his face with his arms trying to avoid looking at her.

Izuku's changed his flustered expression to a determined one and looked at the stadium firmly.

Junpei looked back to see those who were arriving, and oh boy, he was quite angry for what he was seeing.

"This isn't how it was supposed to…" Momo had reached the finish line but had her uniform open showing her sport bra and _someone_ attached on her back.

"WOOHO! I killed two birds with one stone! I'm a genius!" It was Minoru with his face bruised and nose-bleed attached on Momo's back with his Quirk.

"You're the worst!"

Junpei sighed as he walked straight to them with the intention of taking out Minoru out of her back.

"Alright, alright, you had your time being attached on her back. But please, get out of her back this instant." He glared menacingly at him and he obliged trembling in fear. "Gosh, Mineta has to take off his perverted thoughts off his head."

"Thanks, Takahashi-san for the help." She said as she zipped back her uniform.

"Don't mind it. But hey, you did your best even with him on your back." He tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, well, I did all the work and he simply got attached on my back. That isn't what heroism is looking for at all."

"I get you." He nodded.

Later on, Midnight-sensei had told us to gather around for the next stage.

"All right students! The first game of the first-year stage is finally over. Now, take a look at the results!"

 **PLACES RESULTS:**

1st Place: Izuku Midoriya – Class A / 2nd Place: Junpei Takahashi – Class A

3rd Place: Shoto Todoroki – Class A / 4th Place: Katsuki Bakugo – Class A

5th Place: Ibara Shiozaki – Class B / 6th Place: Akari Tatsuma – Class A

7th Place: Juzo Honenuki – Class B / 8th Place: Tenya Iida – Class A

9th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami – Class A / 10th Place: Eijiro Kirishima – Class A

11th Place: Hanta Sero – Class A / 12th Place: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu – Class B

13th Place: Mashirao Ojiro – Class A / 14th Place: Yosetsu Awase – Class B

15th Place: Asui Tsuyu – Class A / 16th Place: Mezo Shoji – Class A

17th Place: Rikido Sato – Class A / 18th Place: Ochaco Uraraka – Class A

19th Place: Momo Yaoyorozu – Class A / 20th Place: Minoru Mineta – Class A

21st Place: Mina Ashido – Class A / 22nd Place: Aburame Azuma – Class B

23rd Place: Koji Koda – Class A / 24th Place: Kyoka Jiro – Class A

25th Place: Sen Kaibara – Class B / 26th Place: Kosei Tsubaraba – Class B

27th Place: Denki Kaminari – Class A / 28th Place: Kojiro Bondo – Class B

29th Place: Reiko Yanagi – Class B / 30th Place: Hitoshi Shinso – Class C

31st Place: Itsuka Kendo – Class B / 32nd Place: Jurota Shishida – Class B

33rd Place: Shihai Kuroiro – Class B / 34th Place: Yui Kodai – Class B

35th Place: Hiryu Rin – Class B / 36th Place: Nirengeki Shoda – Class B

37th Place: Kinoko Komori – Class B / 38th Place: Togaru Kamakiri – Class B

39th Place: Neito Monoma – Class B / 40th Place: Pony Tsunotori – Class B

41st Place: Haruka Minamori – Class B / 42nd Place: Toru Hagakure – Class A

43rd Place: Setsuna Tokage – Class B / 44th Place: Manga Fukidashi – Class B

45th Place: Mei Hatsume – Class F / 46th Place: Yuga Aoyama – Class A

More students were placed down who weren't the most fortunate to shine.

"The top 42 made it through to the next round." Midnight stated. "It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it!" She reassured. "We've prepared other chances for you to shine."

Junpei and everyone could see that Midnight was enjoying this too much.

"The real competition begins next! The press cavalry will be all over it! Give it your all!"

Again from her back, the screen panel started rolling.

"Now then, here is the second game. I already know what it is."

Someone _else_ does even know it.

"But what could it be? What could it be? I just said it, and now here it is…" The screen showed the word 'CAVALRY BATTLE' and everyone wondered.

"A cavalry battle? Dang it, I'm bad at those…" Denki whined.

"It's not an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work…" Asui said.

"Let me explain." Midnight and everyone looked at the screen. "The participants can form teams of two or four people as they wish. It's basically the same as a regular cavalry battle, but the one thing that's different is… based on the results of the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

"A point-based system like the entrance exam, huh? That's easy to understand." Rikido said with a sweat drop falling on his side head.

"In other words, each team is worth different points depending on who's on the team!" Ochaco assumed.

"I see!" Ashido understood the meaning of the round.

Midnight cracked her whip on the ground, startling the students and some of the audience because of her action, "You guys don't hold back even though I'm talking, huh?"

Calming herself down, she continued, "Yes, that's right! And the points assigned go up by five starting from the bottom. So 42nd Place gets five points, and 41st Place gets ten points and going on! And the point value assigned to 1st Place is… TEN MILLION!"

Junpei could believe that Izuku's mind and heart had stopped for the moment when Midnight mentioned the 1st Place's point value.

"T-T-Ten million?!" Izuku started sweating for the danger he was getting.

Everyone except Junpei were thinking the same thing, _"Ten millions, huh? In other words, if you take down the first place player's team, you can stand at the top no matter what place you're in!"_

Izuku started to feel the dangerous gazes of his colleagues around and how they would become the first target of all others.

"That's right." Midnight smiled. "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

Taking everyone's killing intent away from Izuku, Midnight continued explaining that each team points will be worth by their member's points. The rider will wear a headband with the number on their foreheads so teams will try to grab each other's headbands until time runs out, and try to keep as many points as they can.

Headbands are easily taken so they can't be placed under the neck below so foremost they have to be placed from the neck up but the disadvantage is that as more headbands are taken the harder it'll be to manage them.

But the good thing is that even if your points were to be stolen or the team falls, the team isn't out.

"Which means, since there are 42 people, there will be ten or twelve teams on the field the whole time? That's going to be rough." Rikido stated.

"One strategy could be to let someone take your points first so you'll be freer." Mina thought it on one perspective.

"It's hard to say without seeing how all the points end up getting split up, Mina-chan." Asui assumed how this round would be taken.

Midnight continued, "During the game, it'll be cruel fight where you can use your Quirks. But it is still a cavalry battle. You'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately!"

Out of all students, one student didn't like that rule which clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Now then, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!"

With fifteen minutes on, everyone started building up their teams. Izuku already had in his mind which members would he take with. But what he couldn't have realized is that it was going to happen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **And today's news! Sorry I couldn't post earlier but I had college exams and took most of my time doing projects and studying that I hadn't time for writing and continuing all my stories.**

 **Luckily I'm having a free time on my own, so I guess continued working on them also rewriting some errors in the past chapters and other stories so I haven't had the time for the new chapter. Don't be alarmed that I wouldn't in my life to end the story like this so please continue enjoying my stories and coming with new characters on your own or look forward for my owns.**

 **Note to all, I'll rewrite most of the chapters to later publish them all at once so it could be more original. I'll keep in mind that I'll make some adjustments which the OC will meet others characters beforehand so he could make more friends before entering U.A. so await for the new changes once published.**


End file.
